Hasta Que Llegaste Tu
by Andre Lys Martz
Summary: Bella la hija mayor de Esme y Carlisle Cullen se encuentra parada firmemente frente a la decisión de su vida, con la cual todos están felices. Las cosas cambian cuando un arrogante y guapo chico llega de visita y pone su vida, sus planes y sus nervios patas para arriba. ¿Podrá Bella librarse de los deseos que le causa este nuevo hombre? ¿O seguirá caminando hacia su supuesto amor?
1. Entre uno y otro plan

-¿Bella me estas escuchando?

-La verdad es que no Jane, lo siento mucho pero tengo la mente en otras cosas.-Jane era la mejor amiga de mi fastidiosa hermana y no podía negar que la pequeña rubia tenía un excelente gusto al igual que la otra diablilla, así que me vi obligada a pedirles ayuda para mi boda de otra manera o estaría camino a un psiquiátrico o mi peque hermana me hubiera asesinado por no incluirla en tan significativo evento.

-Mira Alice fue hace media hora a una cita con el fotógrafo y le di la libertad de elegir quien seria, espero que no te moleste. Lo otro que te estaba comentando es que la semana entrante tu y Alec deben ir conmigo al Restaurante de tu madre para que elijan la comida que servirán en la recepción.

-Aun me pregunto qué sentido tiene probar una comida que llevo 26 años conociendo.-conteste con fastidio.

-Mi hermano se empeño en que hay que estar seguros de todo, mejor es no contradecirlo sabes cómo es Alec cuando se pone quisquilloso.

-¿En dónde está ahora?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, a fin de cuentas la novia no soy yo.-Jane tomo el teléfono y lo contesto justo al primer timbre, imagine que vibraba entre sus manos antes de alertar la llamada.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que un hombre hermoso de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules y hermosa tez clara me pidiera matrimonio bajo la majestuosa torre Eiffel. Estaba atónita ante su repentina petición pero no dude ni dos segundos antes de decirle que me casaría con el aun sin que me lo pidiera. Mis padres compartieron mi alegría sintiendo la ironía y lo hermoso que sería ver a su hija mayor casada con el mayor de los Vulturi que habían sido amigos de nuestra familia por años ya incontables. Alice mi hermana, solo veía la alegría en que de alguna manera ella y Jane pertenecerían a la misma familia (vaya mente infantil para una chica de 21 años). En fin lo único que recuerdo después de ese momento tan hermoso es tres mujeres en frente de mi pegando brinquitos para preparar mi boda, no tuve derecho a objeción considerando que con tanto trabajo en la clínica se me era imposible, aun tratándose de mi propia vida, no podía dejar solos a esos niños tan hermosos que necesitaban de mi, mi mejor amiga por su parte después de comenzar con los preparativos se vio obligada a dejarlos cuando por fin le ofrecieron trabajo.

-Era Heidi quería avisarte que tu vestido ya está listo y puedes visitar el taller en cuanto tengas tiempo.-El teléfono de Jane volvió a sonar sin dar tiempo a que yo dijera una sola palabra.

Alice entro por la puerta del salón dando brinquitos, de no haber visto a Jane discutiendo por el celular estoy segura de que gritaría, era mucha luz en sus ojos.

-No tengo idea de que le cuesta a la gente acatar órdenes, les digo que los manteles deben ser marfil y se empeñan en que blanco no quedarían mal ¿No quedarían mal? ¿acaso ellos son diseñadores o algo por estilo? ¡NO! ¡Aquí la diseñadora y la encargada de la boda soy yo!-Alice carraspeo dándole una mirada envenenada a su amiga- perdón somos nosotras-recapacito Jane algo sonrojada.

-Eso suena mejor.-una sonrisa aun brillaba en el rostro de mi hermana.

-Bella estoy a solo un paso de abandonar esto de preparar tu boda, amo a mi hermano y te adoro pero esta gente me volverá loca.-abrí mis ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a mis oídos, Jane comenzó a carcajearse -es broma tonta, aunque tenga que llevarme miles de cabezas en el camino mi misión será cumplida.-la menuda rubia coloco su mirada en Alice por primera vez fijándose en su estado de ánimo- ey Allie ¿a ti que te pasa?

-El amor mi querida amiga, el hermoso amor que por fin toca mi puerta-Alice se sentó casi con la agilidad de un vampiro cruzando sus piernas sobre el piso de madera.

Me escabullí de la habitación en cuanto se enfrascaron en sus historias entre amigas y camine hacia la cocina con mi amada madre.

-Alice me paso por un lado como una pulga con café en su estomago y ni me saludo ¿Sabes que le sucede?- mi madre tenía un pastelillo entre sus delicados y esbeltos dedos y me miraba con sincera curiosidad.

-Por lo que alcance a entender está enamorada.-tome el pastelillo de mi madre y lo lleve a mi boca.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, es de mala educación quitarle la comida así a la gente.- fingió molestarse aunque solo tomo otro pastelillo y me guiño el ojo.

Unas manos hermosas tan perfectas como la más cara de las esculturas enrollo mi esbelto cuerpo desde atrás y el aliento más dulce que en mi vida podría anhelar inundo mi rostro cuando beso mi oreja.

-Te amo-susurro Alec antes de besar mi mejilla.

-¿Debería considerar eso como un saludo?-me gire para estampar mis labios en los suyos, suaves y exquisitos.

-Deberías decir que también me amas.-contesto sonriendo.

-Claro y de la suegra nadie se acuerda, aun cuando esta vieja mujer cambio los pañales de ese guapo hombre y trajo al mundo al amor de su vida nadie se acuerda de ella.

-Esme si me acuerdo de ti-Alec se acerco a mi madre y beso su mejilla antes de tomar también un pastelillo- hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias querido.-contesto mi madre satisfecha.

-La verdad no se agradece Esme- después de sonrojar a mi madre por 2da vez, Alec se sentó a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano entre la suya- ¿Donde están mis pitufas favoritas?

-Están en el salón de música hablando del nuevo enamorado de mi hermana.

-¿Otro? en toda mi vida juro que le he conocido como 100 enamorados a esa duende.

-No seas exagerado Alec-mi hermana fingió entrar ofendida a la cocina- jamás me enamoraría de 100 personas en solo 21 años, han sido 99 tonto.

Jane se lanzo hacia Alec y se desprendió luego de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Alec Vulturi contigo quería hablar, necesito que elijas de una buena vez quien será el padrino de tu boda o si no le tocara ir en calzoncillos a la boda y estoy segura de que eso le desagradaría mucho a Bella.

-Jane ya te dije que se me hace complicado elegir el padrino perfecto, dame un tiempo ¿si?, estoy seguro de que vestirlo rápido no será un problema para ti.

-Diseñare y confeccionare su ropa no lo vestiré, que mal uso del vocabulario tienes y eso que mi padre invirtió tanto dinero en que te educaran bien.

El grito inesperado de Alice interrumpió la conversación provocando que todos la miráramos preocupados.

-¿Que sucede linda?-se atrevió a preguntar mi madre.

-…-la mejor cara de inocencia se apodero de Alice- nada, solo vi un grillo.

-Si los grillos hacen correr tu corazón-susurro Jane pero no logro su cometido de ser discreta.

-¿Quien es ahora Alice?-la dulce voz de mi madre casi convence a mi hermana de soltar la lengua pero esta se decidió por tomar un pastelillo y halar a Jane hacia el jardín.

-Seguro es ese modelo nuevo que contrato mi hermana.

-¿Es lindo?-pregunto mi mama entusiasmada.

-Alec si respondes esa pregunta me veré traumada por el resto de mi vida.

-Lo siento Esme pero tu hija no me permite opinar.-una pena falsa se dibujo en ese hermoso rostro.

-Bueno ya Alice nos contara luego de que o quien se trata- se rindió mi madre al fin.- ¿me ayudan a colocar la mesa?

Mi prometido y yo nos levantamos en seguida de nuestros taburetes y tomamos los platos que nos ofrecía mi madre, me percate de que habían 4 platos de sobra.

-¿Quienes vienen a comer?

-¿Lo olvidaste Bella?-al ver mi cara de confusión mama suspiro y respondió- tu padre va hoy al aeropuerto para esperar a los Masen.

-¿Es tu familia de América no?-se unió Alec.

-No es mi familia, el señor Edward es amigo de la infancia de mi padre por lo cual este es padrino de sus hijos.

-De alguna manera son familia Bella así que no seas grosera y termina de poner la mesa.

-¿Rosalie vendrá con su prometido o viene Anthony con ellos?-pregunte rogando porque fuera la primera opción.

-Rose invito a Emmet a la boda pero este tenía mucho trabajo así que convencieron a Anthony de venir.

"_Rayos, esto era perfecto, el hombre más detestable del mundo en mi casa por medio mes" _pensé y me digne a colocar la mesa con mi Alec.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Bueno aquí me encuentro haciendo de nuevo una de las cosas que mas me gusta: escribir. Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace ya un tiempo y ahora decido compartir con ustedes. Espero que la disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al plasmarla en palabras. Besitos nen s ;) hasta el proximo capi. **


	2. Los Masen

Mi padre había llegado con los Masen 10 minutos luego de que colocamos el último detalle en nuestra mesa de ocasiones especiales, cuando no habían invitados solíamos comer en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un costado de la gran cocina, una chef como mi madre no podía tener una cocina del tamaño de un zapato, por lo cual este espacio cubría mas parte de la casa que cualquiera de las habitaciones; ahora todos se encontraban en sus sillas correspondientes y se deleitaban con el arte comestible de Esme Cullen. Entre bocados se cruzaban conversaciones de un lado a otro, mi padre y el señor Edward estaban enfrascados en una conversación de negocios como era de esperarse, mientras que la señora Elizabeth y mi madre hablaban sobre la boda y lo cambiados que estábamos "los niños", Alice, Jane y Rosalie hablaban cosas que solo entendería el día en que lograra descifrar los papiros egipcios y Alec y yo hablábamos de todo un poco, siempre se nos hacia fácil hablar hasta del último detalle de nuestros días, ahora que me fijaba bien en los presentes de la cena me di cuenta de que Edward II, Anthony como me acostumbre a decirle para distinguirlo de su padre, se limitaba a observar a todos y comer en silencio, justo cuando pose mi mirada en el me miro por unos segundos antes de volverse a Alice.

-Perdona Alice ¿qué me decías?

-¿Que si es verdad que descubriste una momia en Sudamérica?-Edward observo a la pitufa mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

-Bueno en realidad yo no la descubrí Alice. Un grupo de científicos armo una expedición y luego de que encontraron las tumbas me invitaron a la investigación, pero como arqueólogo aun no me deleito con hacer mi propio hallazgo.

-Tal vez encuentras la ciudad perdida de Atlantis.-bufo Rosalie.

-Si la encuentro mi querida hermana, prometo que serás la primera en verla tal vez decidas quedarte bajo el agua.

Rose le saco la lengua a su hermano mayor para luego ignorarlo por completo.

-No te molestes Rose, ve el lado positivo podrías cubrir un gran hallazgo y tener la primicia.-sonrio Anthony convenciéndola de sonreír.

-Te salvaste de a poquito Edward, ya estaba maquinando como colocar tu colchón en la piscina.

-Es mejor ser astuto cuando mi hermana es una diablilla vengativa.

Después de solo 5 líneas de diálogos Edward volvió a concentrarse en la comida que ya iba siendo el postre.

-Te amo-susurró Alec en mi oído volviendo a captar mi atención, me sonroje de inmediato antes de que posara un suave y rápido beso en mis labios, todos en la mesa nos miraron enternecidos, menos la oveja odiosa de la noche.

-Nunca en mi vida me imagine que te casarías Isabella, ¿que hiciste amigo? ¿Le pagaste una fortuna para que te diera el sí?- Edward hablo con tranquilidad y solo se veía en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia, el señor Edward se dispuso a reprender a su ya crecido hijo pero abrí la boca antes que él.

-Alec no tendría que pagarme nada porque me lo da todo siendo el maravilloso hombre que amo y tal vez no me imaginaste casada porque no tienes absolutamente nada que imaginar sobre mí. A parte de eso pensé que un hombre como tú ya habría aprendido modales como para saber guardarse comentarios absurdos.-intente mantener la calma en el tono de mis palabras pero la sangre me hervía bajo la piel y de seguro me delato.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama- Alice se levanto siempre con su paso saltarín y todos la seguimos.

Mis padres se fueron con los Masen para mostrarles sus habitaciones, Alice iba tras ellos, yo mientras tanto fui a la puerta a despedir a Jane y Alec.

-Lo siento Bella.-susurro Alec juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿Que sientes?

-Ese tonto de Masen te hizo sentir incomoda y yo debí haber dicho algo.

-No te preocupes-roce su mejilla con la palma de mi mano.- ya se me era raro que no salieran tonterías de su boca, estoy acostumbrada, de verdad.

Mi prometido coloco sus labios sobre los míos dándome pequeños besos, sin poder evitarlo aferre mis manos a su cuello y sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura, su aliento me embriagaba hasta el punto de perderme en sus besos tan dulces.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero, ¿podemos irnos?-habíamos olvidado que Jane estaba a nuestro lado esperando a que termináramos nuestra melosa despedida.

-Adiós cariño, que sueñes conmigo-me guiño el ojo y se fue directo al auto.

La noche se veía iluminada por la luna llena, y no pude resistir sentarme en el jardín a observarla, las estrellas parecían hacerle un perfecto marco a tan hermoso regalo de Dios, escuche unos pasos tras de mí pero evite girarme aun encantada por la luna.

-Mi habitación queda al lado de la tuya, me temo que tendré que aguantarme tus ronquidos y contando que hoy es luna llena también hablaras sola como los locos.-como confundir a ese hombre.

-¿Nunca te cansaras de decir cosas para molestarme Anthony?

-No me gusta que me llames así.

-Y a mí no me gusta que siempre te comportes tan infantil conmigo, tenia 16 cuando dejamos América para mudarnos a Italia y desde ese entonces te recuerdo como el niño mas patético de mi vida, pensé que ya siendo adultos madurarías Anthony, aun así sigues siendo el mismo que intenta sacarme de quicio siempre.

-No lo intento, lo logro.

Si Edward fuera una persona capaz de mantener el pico cerrado tal vez pudiera permanecer más de 5 minutos a su lado sin que me nacieran ganas de gritarle, pero como era una fantasía creer que eso pasaría me dispuse a levantarme y caminar hacia la casa, para mi desgracia sus pasos se oyeron a mis espaldas.

-¿Te parece que necesito perrito guardián?

-Tengo derecho a irme a mi habitación Bells.

Después de colocar mis ojos en blanco y regalarle una mirada asesina opte por ignorarlo y encerrarme en mi apreciada y fiel habitación, claro está después de dar un perfecto puertazo en su cara. _"Ojala le haya partido la nariz" _Después de eso solo recuerdo una última mirada a la puerta y caí como un bebe.

* * *

**Capítulos cortos lo se :$ por eso me decidí por montar dos de una sola vez. Ahora si me despido, besitos. *¿Esperando comentarios?* ;) **


	3. De Camping

Mis dulces sueños con un sexi _EDWARD?!, _inmediatamente me levante sacudiendo mi cabezaintentando sacar semejante imagen de ella, ¿cómo es posible que ese asno apareciera en mis sueños? ya era suficiente tener que verlo despierta.

-¿Estas bien?-Alice dejo de pegar brinquitos sobre mi cama y me miro preocupada.

-Tuve una pesadilla-aunque mi mente no estaba de acuerdo en que haya sido una pesadilla, en absoluto, Al me miro extrañada pero en cuestión de segundos el entusiasmo se volvió a apoderar de ella.

-Nos iremos de camping con los Masen, ¡3 días!- me sonrió igual que un payaso esperando mi respuesta.

-Jane y Alec- pensé en mi único escape de tres días con el Asno.

-No irán. Mi madre dijo que aunque serán parte de la familia, no lo son aun y quiere un fin de semana 100% familiar.-tuve ganas de llorar ante el pánico.

-Los Masen tampoco son familia.

-No digas eso Bella, sabes que en cierto modo si, nuestros padres no tienen hermanos y el señor Edward es como nuestro tío.

-No tengo escapatoria ¿verdad?

-Y lo mejor de todo-vi venir todo cuando vi como el gato rizón la poseía.- ¡COMPRAS!

Este sería un largo fin de semana.

Shopping, si querías amargarme el día solo tenias que colocar eso en mi agenda, Alice me arrastraba de una tienda a otra sin parar de observar y gritar enfrente de cada vitrina, entramos hasta en una tienda de vestidos, ¿Quién necesitaría un vestido para el bosque?, bueno eso probaba que cuando mi hermana entraba en un centro comercial no hay fuerza en el universo que la detuviera. Pensando positivamente me di cuenta que por lo menos 3 horas lejos de ya saben quien no me venía nada mal, entre estar entre las mismas paredes que él y estar de compras con la pulga, preferiría mil veces el plan B.

-Tal vez deberíamos comprar algunos suéteres, en la montaña hace frio y no quiero que llegues resfriada al altar.-mi hermana tenia entre las manos un ostentoso suéter de esquimal que me perdonara Dios si algún día me lo colocaba.

-Ya tengo suéteres en casa Allie y si me resfrió dudo que me dure tanto-si querías que Alice entendiera un no como respuesta, olvídalo eso no pasaría.

-Vamos Bella, tus suéteres no te cubrirían, además mira- miro al suéter como si de un tesoro se tratara- es hermoso y no hay lugar en el mundo que no sea una pasarela.

"_Bendito el día en que la pulga se hizo modelo", _pensé con fastidio.

-No importa lo que diga terminaras llevando la tienda entera, así que has lo que quieras- me rendí ya fastidiada, no tenia caso discutir con Alice.

Después de dos horas más metidas en cada tienda del establecimiento la pitufa se digno en regresar a casa, nos ganamos un "agradable" sermón de mi madre por hacer esperar a los invitados tanto tiempo. Ahora íbamos en camino al lugar del camping, para mi dulce desgracia señor insoportable iba a mi lado susurrándome estupideces, si tuviera instinto suicida hace hora y media que me habría tirado por la puerta, de ese modo no estaría soportando a mi martirio personal.

-Bueno dejemos nuestras cosas en las camionetas y vamos a colocar las tiendas- mi padre comenzó a sacar las carpas de las camionetas y nos las ofreció por grupo- hay solo dos carpas familiares y una para dos personas, así que…

-Yo quiero dormir con Rose y la tía Elizabeth- comenzó a saltar Alice de inmediato.

- ¿Les importaría que duerma con ustedes? mi hijo suele creer que soy almohada- pregunto el señor Edward a mi madre algo avergonzado.

"_Por favor mama apiádate de mi" _pensé.

-No seria ningún problema Edward- contesto mi padre tomando a mi madre por los hombros.

-En ese caso tu Bella compartirás tienda con Eddy-aun cuando la voz de mi madre estaba llena de dulzura no pude evitar querer lanzarme sobre ella.

-"Perfecto"- susurre por lo que nadie noto el sarcasmo.

-Bien en los mismos grupos coloquemos las tiendas, ten Edward.

Tome la tienda antes que Edward y me dispuse a colocarla, solo había un problema…¿cómo rayos se montaba esa cosa? bien, tenía un montón de varas de metal y un gran pedazo de tela, ¿acaso estas cosas no tienen instrucciones?, intente alzar el montón de telas parándola desde adentro con una de las varas, se veía…¿bien?, en fin casi satisfecha coloque mi mochila adentro y justo cuando salía de la tienda se derrumbo sobre mi y la estúpida vara de metal cayó sobre mi cabeza.

-Maldición-murmure entre dientes, en cuestión de segundos escuche la risa mal disimulada de Anthony, muy cómodamente solo se paraba enfrente de mi viendo cada uno de mis movimientos, ¿es que acaso me creía su payaso?

-¿Necesitas ayuda Bells?-pregunto por fin aun con burla.

-Esta cosa es una estafa- escupí dándole una patada al montón de tela.

-Después de ver a mi hermana montando su primera tienda de campaña pensé que no podría ver algo peor en toda mi vida…siempre logras sorprenderme Bells- no pudo evitar carcajearse de nuevo, le lance una vara, molesta y lo último que hice fue retirarme, senti la mirada de Edward a mi espalda, pero se quedo armando nuestra carpa.

Pase el resto de la tarde conversando trivialidades con Rose y Alice, toda mi tranquilidad se derrumbo a la hora de dormir, dentro de la tienda solo había una colchoneta, suficiente para dos personas pero no era mi mayor sueño compartir cama con Edward Masen.

-¿Que haces?- cuestione confundida cuando el susodicho comenzó a sacarse la camiseta.

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en bóxers- contesto despreocupadamente.

-¿No pensaras dormir en calzones en la misma cama que yo?-¿que hice mal para merecer esto?

-1ro es una colchoneta no una cama- me sonrió y se saco el mono, el cuerpo de Edward no se podía negar que era escultural, su torso era tan perfecto, parecía cincelado por los mejores artistas de la antigua Roma, cada parte de su cuerpo era perfecta, y cuando digo cada parte me refiero hasta el ultimo centímetro de su anatomía, "_bien Bella deja de babearte por ese idiota"._-…así que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Solo escuche una 4ta parte de su argumento para dormir tan endemoniadamente sexi pero no tuve tiempo de discutir pues sentí el calor de su cuerpo demasiado cerca de mí, mi pulso se disparo enseguida y estoy segura de que mis mejillas ya estaban de un rojo intenso, me cubrí con la manta, dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos.

Estaba en medio del mar a la luz de la luna, desnuda entre los brazos de Edward, sus labios dejaban suaves caricias en cada rincón de mí ser y mis manos estaban aferradas a su suave y cobriza cabellera. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a fundirse en uno solo cuando desperté percatándome que era solo un sueño, aun así ese aroma que juntaba las mejores fragancias que ni la mejor de las perfumerías podría lograr, seguía embriagándome y unos brazos perfectamente esculpidos y suaves estaban enrollándome, mientras que una pierna igual de perfecta se posaba sobre mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se incendio de momento en cuanto salí de mi somnolencia. ¡Edward me aferraba como si fuera su almohada!, me moví algo incomoda entre sus brazos y pierna desnuda, pero seguía sin despertar y su abrazo no le aligeraba ni un poco, su respiración era lenta y calmada, tan delicada como el ronroneo de un felino, logre voltearme pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo seguía presa de sus brazos y ahora nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, su aliento me embriagaba por completo…era tan hermoso, parecía un bebe mientras dormía, tan indefenso e inocente, se apodero de mi un deseo de besarlo, justo cuando nuestros labios se rozaron Edward giro sobre él, quedando sobre…si, sobre mi cuerpo. Momento arruinado por el peso casi asfixiante de Edward sobre mi esbelto y frágil cuerpo, me prometí cóbramelas con Alice por haberme dejado sola en esta situación, apenas podía respirar normalmente y el tarado este de lo muy cómodo dormía plácidamente sobre mi cuerpo, primero me hace su payaso y ahora su almohada, _"quien se cree"._

-Bella-soltó en un suspiro, me tense de inmediato pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y su respiración seguía siendo acompasada.

Soñaba conmigo, ¿estaría teniendo sueños como los míos?, ¡¿"_en que rayos estoy pensando?!" _Alec de seguro estaba entre sus cobijas durmiendo y siendo el único hombre con el que debería soñar y el único con derecho a soñar conmigo, me levante de golpe estrellando mi frente con la de Edward, quien estallo en un grito de susto.

-¿¡Que rayos sucede contigo!?- me miro molesto, ya capte que un Edward despertado de esa manera era muy gruñón.

-Pasa que no soy ni tu mujer ni almohada tuya como para que me amapuches y espaturres de esta manera- me dispuse a dormir de nuevo pero Edward me tomo de las piernas y me cargo como a un saco de papas sacándome de nuestra tienda de campaña.- ¿¡QUE HACES!?

-Si tanto te molesta dormir conmigo no deberías hacerlo-contesto con malicia, me arrojo sobre un montón de hojas lanzándome luego una manta- eso te servirá, que descanses Bells.

Anonadada solo pude mirar como entraba de nuevo en la tienda, me levante sobresaltada pero cuando intente abrir la carpa se me fue imposible.

-¡ABREME ASNO SALVAJE!-grite sin reparar en los demás, vaya que tenían el sueño pesado porque aun dormían en sus tiendas.

-Dulce sueños Bella, tal vez para mañana ya hayas aprendido buenos modales- cerro la abertura por la cual le gritaba dejándome sola a la intemperie, lagrimas de furia emergieron de mi interior y derrotada me acomode sobre un montón de hojas.

-¡SI ME MUERDE UNA SERPIENTE SERA TU CULPA!...- me las pagaría- ¡IMBESIL!

-Que sobrevivas Bells- respondió antes de sumirse en su sueño.

* * *

**Bueno ya sabemos que de esa manera no se despierta al pobre Edward. La primera parte de este pequeño campamento en familia, esperemos que Bells y Ed no terminen lanzándose a los osos uno al otro :s.**

**Timberlake Gracias por tus Reviews :) y también a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de entrar en esta historia y leer. Cada pequeño gesto como un Favorite y Follower es muy gratificante, ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen :D. ****En cuanto tenga un tiempito vuelvo a actualizar. Besos y: ¿Reviews? **


	4. Todo es cada vez mejor

-¿Bella?- Alice en vez de llamarse de esa manera debería de llamarse despertador, nunca se cansaría de interrumpir mi sueño.

-Déjame dormir Al-logre decir aun medio dormida.

-Lo haría Bella-contesto algo avergonzada- pero me intriga un poco saber porque duermes sobre un montón de hojas.

En ese momento lo recordé todo, _"Animal" _pensé mientras por mi mente pasaban mil y un maneras de torturarlo, claro que con mi mala suerte tal vez todos esos planes terminaran en mi contra. Alice aun me miraba con la confusión en su mirada.

-Estoy durmiendo entre hojas porque a media noche me di cuenta de que la mejor manera de disfrutar un campamento es durmiendo a la intemperie donde me encuentro propensa a cualquier bicho raro.-conteste por fin con el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Que ocurrencias tan extrañas tienes Bells- ahí estaba, el patán ese disfrutando de un café. Era la viva imagen del descaro.

-¡TU!- grite sin poder contenerme mas, había pasado una mala noche y eso era imperdonable- ¡ERES EL HOMBRE MAS DESCARADO, CABEZA HUECA Y PATAN QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA!¡CUALQUIER ANIMAL PUDO HABERME ATACADO Y A TI ESO TE IMPORTA UN BLEDO!¡ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN Y NI UN CHIMPACE TE LLEGARIA A LOS TOBILLOS!¡PUDRETE!- le hice un no muy educado gesto con la mano, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y a mi hermana aun sumida en la confusión, pero me importaba un comino, solo quería entrar a la carpa y recuperar mi dignidad al menos con una ropa presentable.

Alice noto a la perfección que mi humor estaba de perros, por lo cual aunque se la comía la curiosidad evito preguntarme algo pues valoraba su vida. Edward me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa brillando en su semblante, como me encantaría borrarle esa sonrisa con una buena cachetada. Toda mi vida había sido así, al menos hasta mis 13 años, no sé qué le ocurría a ese hombre que nunca me había dejado vivir en paz, siempre encontraba alguna manera de amargarme, el día en que me mude a Italia grite victoria, y mi padre tuvo que tener la maravillosa idea de invitarlo a mi boda, estaba llegando al punto de la desesperación a este paso mis nervios estarían de punta para el día de la boda. _"Tranquila Bella mantén la cordura"_, lo intentaba pero el tenia algo que me desequilibraba por completo, no sé qué hacer, simplemente no lo sé.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- a Esme Cullen no se le escapaba nada.

-Dormí mal mamá, eso es todo. Sabes que me pongo gruñona.-conteste quitándole importancia, aunque sabía muy bien que de esta no saldría tan fácil.

-Cualquiera dormiría mal si pasara la noche sobre un montón de hojas.-susurro con dulzura.

-Edward es un niño mental madre, tiene un gigante maní en la cabeza te lo juro.

-Estoy segura de que no lo hace con mala intencion.-dirigio una tierna mirada a Edward.

-Claro, solo quería ser amable y dejarme dormir tranquila sin su compañía.-sarcasmo.

-Edward tal vez solo intente llamar tu atención, en ese modo si puede seguir pensando como un niño.

-¿Para que quisiera llamar mi atención?-cuestione de verdad llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno tal vez…

-¡VAMOS DE EXCURSION!-un grito así solo podía salir del cuerpo más pequeño de la familia.

Mi padre nos explico que haríamos algo así como una carrera, quien pasara por las 5 banderas que coloco en el bosque y llegara primero al campamento ganaría y quienes perdieran serian sus sirvientes, no tengo idea de en qué momento coloco las banderas pero ya todos nos alistábamos para la carrera, me agrado bastante la idea hasta que nos informo que lo haríamos en los mismos grupos en que dormíamos, definitivamente empezaba a creer que mi papa me odiaba rotundamente.

-No pongas esa cara Bells, seguro será divertido- aun cuando intentaba ser amable lo odiaba, mi respuesta fue intentar matarlo con la mirada.

-Todo esto es tu culpa pitufa-Alice y yo nos colocábamos los tenis.

-¿Qué cosa?-fingió inocencia pero sabía muy bien de que hablaba.

-No tendría que soportar a Edward más de la cuenta si hubieras compartido tienda conmigo, me traicionaste.

-Bella no puede ser tan malo, Edward es un amor.

-Si eso es un amor no quiero saber que sería lo contrario.

-Tenle paciencia, dale una oportunidad.

-He pasado 10 años dándole una oportunidad.

-Me conto que anoche no quiso dejarte afuera pero se sintió muy ofendido cuando lo levantaste a media noche y comenzaste a gritarle sin razón alguna, me comento que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

-Ofendido-bufe- de verdad que le deberían dar el premio por descaro.

Stop…tenía un buen sueño ¿soñar conmigo era un buen sueño?, me sonroje y de inmediato borre la idea de mi mente.

-Hare que papa te cancele la tarjeta Alice y esa será mi dulce venganza.

-Te olvidas que hace 5 años que me pago yo solita tontita.- beso mi mejilla y se fue con mama y Rose.

-Bueno ya les explique el objetivo del juego, la única regla es no arrancar los banderines-mi padre tomo un termo de agua y se acerco al final del campamento, todos lo seguimos- ¿llevan todos sus teléfonos?-asentimos y cada quien copio su camino.

Hicimos una gran parte del trayecto en silencio, Edward silbaba una nana que no logre reconocer, se mantenía a una distancia de un metro y medio lejos de mí, de vez en cuando giraba asegurándose de que siguiera tras de él, se detuvo fijando su mirada en un árbol caído dándose cuenta de que ahí sobre él estaba el primer banderín, le tomo una foto con el celular tal como nos indico mi padre y siguió caminando. Los banderines eran de 5 colores diferentes precisamente para que no fotografiáramos el mismo 5 veces como trampa. Me sorprendía un poco que Edward estuviera tan callado, incluso comencé a extrañar su voz aunque esta solo hacía que me molestara ¿qué ocurría conmigo? no podía sentir nada por Edward, yo amaba infinitamente a mi Alec…Alec, ¿que estaría haciendo mi amor en este momento?

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que encontramos el primer banderín, empezaba a preocuparme el hecho de que no encontremos ningún otro después de tanta caminata, mi padre sería incapaz de colocar los banderines tan lejanos unos de otros.

-Edward…

-No estamos perdidos-comento como si leyera mi mente.

-Perdóname pero no estoy de acuerdo-me atreví a decir.-llevamos 3 horas dando vueltas Edward y ya comienza a anochecer.

Bufo disponiéndose a ignorarme y seguir con su camino, de un momento tropezó con algo, estampando todo su cuerpo contra un charco de lodo, aun con el miedo de estar perdida una carcajada estridente salió de mi boca. Edward estaba empapado de lodo, era una imagen muy graciosa, parecía un monstruo de barro considerando que tenía el seño fruncido por el disgusto, intente calmar mi risa sintiendo la amenaza de su enojo pero se me era imposible parar a estas alturas me sostenía el estomago mientras me revolcaba de la risa sobre las hojas caídas de los arboles.

-Me alegra que te diviertas con mi desgracia Isabella- había olvidado que cuando se molestaba me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

-Se nota que el mundo tiene una manera perfecta de girar-seguía riendo sin control- al fin algo a mi favor-de un momento a otro me vi envuelta en un lodoso abrazo, mi risa ceso de inmediato.

-¿Ya no te hace gracia Bells?- el tarado aun no me soltaba.

-Eres un idiota-masculle, luchando por zafarme de su abrazo aunque ya estaba cubierta de lodo.

-Gracias-sonrió y por fin me libro de su abrazo.

-¿Puedes aceptar ya que estamos perdidos?- cambie de tema antes de que terminara asesinándolo.

-Estamos perdidos- se resigno, tome mi celular y me di cuenta de que no tenia señal alguna- los teléfonos no tienen recepción acá, tu padre pidió que los trajéramos solo para tomar las fotos.-me informo con tranquilidad.

-Eso es absurdo… ¿Cómo te mantienes siempre tan sereno?-guarde mi teléfono y me tire entre las raíces de un gran árbol.

-Cuando tienes una hermana como Rosalie y un cuñado como Emmet la serenidad se vuelve tu única aliada- Edward seguía parado, mirándome interrogante- ¿piensas quedarte ahí sentada y esperar a que nos desperdamos de un momento a otro?

-Estoy cansada y la palabra "desperdamos" no existe.

El tarado solo giro sus ojos como respuesta, tomo asiento a mi lado y observo a una pequeña ardilla que comía nueces al pie del árbol de al frente.

-Se parece a Alice- comento divertido.

-Un poco.

-Tu te pareces al enano gruñón de Blancanieves.-me miro y quede perdida en ese par de esmeraldas.-lo siento Bells.

-…-su disculpa me tomo desprevenida- ¿Qué sientes?

-Dejarte durmiendo en la intemperie, debiste pasar una mala noche.- realmente se veía arrepentido.

-Las nuevas experiencias siempre son buenas- ¿Por qué dije eso?

Aunque la noche se acercaba y estábamos en medio de la nada sin saber en que dirección ir ya no me sentía asustada, por primera vez tener a Edward conmigo me hacía sentir segura y a gusto, el me miro por unos segundos y sonrió, no esa sonrisa burlona que siempre me sacaba de quicio sino una sonrisa llena de dulzura, le devolví el gesto y me abrazo.

* * *

**Edward si tiene un corazón siendo tonto y todo. Este capitulo aunque es corto me gusto mucho, fue divertido escribirlo adoro esas pequeñas peleas entre los dos xD. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Besitos**


	5. A la luz de la luna

-Es de noche- era más que obvio que estábamos en casi plena oscuridad pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Vamos Bells, intentemos encontrar el campamento- Edward me soltó y me sentí insegura sin su abrazo, me tranquilice cuando tomo mi mano con dulzura.

A duras penas lográbamos ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos, había una hermosa luna llena, pero los arboles alzados sobre nuestros cuerpos cubrían casi cualquier ingreso de luz. Edward tomaba mi brazo con fuerza y seguridad impidiendo que tropezara como una tonta, el punto era que no me hiciera daño porque ya teníamos lodo hasta decir basta. Después de un largo tramo de caminata aun no llegábamos a ningún lado, nuestros teléfonos seguían mandándonos a la…y mis piernas comenzaban a matarme del dolor, estaba agotada y mi ánimo se había ido por la borda.

-Es un caso perdido Edward, a esta hora no llegaremos a ningún lado- me rendí- en algún momento deben de buscarnos si es que ya no lo están haciendo, mientras tanto por favor descansemos.

El asno ya no tan asno me envolvió en sus brazos me sorprendió sentir sus suaves labios sobre mi frente.

-Es mi culpa-murmuro.

-…-solo pude mirarlo con confusión.

-Si no fuera tan tonto y orgulloso estaríamos sanos y cómodos en el campamento y yo estaría haciéndote la vida imposible.

-No estoy segura de si eso sería malo o bueno.

-¿No quieres regresar al campamento?-se había alejado lo suficiente para clavar sus ojos verdes en mi.

-Al menos acá no te estás comportando como un Asno.

Me sonrió y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un tronco, hiso un gesto para que me sentara junto a él.

-Es divertido-me acomode a su lado mientras lo escuchaba- eres muy fácil de molestar Bells y me hace gracia ver cómo te molestas casi sin motivo.

-Que me dejaras durmiendo afuera ya es un buen motivo Anthony-bufe.

-Ahora a los dos nos toca dormir afuera.-cerro sus ojos aun manchados de lodo.

-Durmiendo a la luz de la luna…que romántico- los labios de Edward se curvaron pero su boca seguía cerrada.

Resignada a que pasaría la noche en medio de la nada, cerré mis ojos y caí enterita en el sueño.

La luz del día hizo mis parpados anaranjados despertándome de mi inconsciencia, abrí los ojos lentamente algo escandalada y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el pecho de Edward y este acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿No puedo tomarte por almohada pero yo si puedo ser la tuya?- su voz estaba entre la diversión y la serenidad.

-Lo siento- me separe de inmediato de su cuerpo, mi estomago gruño enseguida.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que se levanta con ganas de comer- se rio un poco y luego se levanto de un salto.

-No es mi culpa, anoche no cene nada.-mis mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas pero el lodo cubrió mis sentimientos.

-Lo sé ¿olvidas que estaba contigo?-me ofreció la mano para que me levantara.

-¡¿BELLA?!-era Alice.- ¡¿EDWARD?!

Juntos corrimos hacia donde provenía la voz de mi hermana a la cual se le habían unido todos los demás, mi madre me abrazo con fuerza en cuanto me vio, me percate de que lagrimas corrían por su mejilla como si de caballos desbocados se tratara, Edward me guiño un ojo y fue con la señora Elizabeth.

-Cariño me tenias tan preocupada- se notaba que mi madre no mentía- si no te encontrábamos en esta hora llamaría a la policía, a el ejercito, el FBI, la CIA, a todo el mundo para encontrarte.

-Edward de seguro la cuido muy bien- mi padre siempre envuelto en tranquilidad- lo que no entiendo cariño, es porque están cubiertos de lodo.

-Edward tuvo un accidente y le pego por ser cariñoso en ese mismo momento- mis padres no entendieron de que hablaba pero yo estaba de nuevo muriendo de risa.

Los siguientes dos días del camping me negué a alejarme del claro donde se encontraban las tiendas y Edward soluciono el problema de confundirme con una almohada colocando una cobija entre nosotros dos. Después de que regresamos de la profundidad del bosque volvió a ser el mismo tarado de siempre, pero ya llegaba a admitir que me gustaban ambos Edward, tal vez me gustaran más de lo necesario.

-Estoy seguro de que te encantara desmontar la tienda Bells- esa tonta sonrisa burlona estaba de nuevo en su rostro.-ten- me tiro el saco de la carpa justo en la cara.

-¡Vaya delicadeza Anthony!- a ver quien podía mas, si la estúpida tienda o yo.

Luego de una hora, tres rasguños y un golpe en el ojo cortesía de la vara asesina; por fin la tienda estaba dentro del saco, Edward aunque vio como me lastimaba y complicaba la vida con esa porquería en la que dormimos solo me miraba divertido y estallo en risas cuando de la manera más patética la vara fue a parar en mi ojo derecho, claro ahora no solo parecía una tonta citadina sino más bien un pirata citadino.

-Vuelvo a ver esa tienda asesina en toda mi vida y juro que me lanzo de un puente- tire el saco en la maleta de la camioneta, mi padre se preocupo al ver mi ojo rojo.

-¿Bella que te sucedió? – pues que ella me odia, señale a la tienda.

-Es un objeto inanimado linda- mi padre sonrió pero eso no mejoro mi humor.

-Pues él…- señale a Edward-entonces la embrujo.

- No seas tan infantil Bells-el tarado desordeno mi cabello y se monto en la camioneta.

-¡ALICE!- me miro sobresaltada y camino más bien brinco hacia mi.-te montas y te vas en esta camioneta o no dejare que vuelvas a tocar mi guardarropas.-me había convertido en una hermana autoritaria.

-Está bien Bella- su risa sonó como suaves campanadas.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más placentero a excepción del asno, los Masen eran unas personas realmente encantadoras, Rosalie había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi y no paramos de conversar en todo el viaje.

-Odias a mi hermano-afirmo de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes verlo ni en pintura-sonrió y miro por la ventana- solo recuerda Bella, que del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

* * *

**Del odio al amor hay solo un paso ¿Sera cierto? ya veremos. Ahora si con estos dos capis me despido :*. ¿Reviews? **


	6. Cita ¿ Romántica?

Después del comentario de Rosalie en el auto-al cual respondí a la defensiva alegando que era absurdo que sintiera algo por su hermano-esta evito a toda costa volver a sacar el nombre de su fraterno en una conversación. Se que su consejo era con toda la mejor intención posible pero algo en mi se ponía en alerta con tan solo la mención de que dicho asno pudiera significar algo para mí. En fin mi tormentosa vida se vio iluminada cuando la voz que me hacia suspirar me hablo por teléfono, invitándome a una cena la próxima noche, ya habían pasado 24 horas desde entonces por lo tanto me encontraba en mi habitación colocándome los últimos toques de maquillaje, me perfume algo apresurada cuando escuche el claxon al frente de la mansión.

-No me esperen despiertos-les grite a mis padres antes de salir a encontrarme con el novio más bello, adorable y perfecto que pude elegir.

Alec me beso en los labios y coloco su atención en el camino no sin antes entrelazar nuestras manos.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A mi casa- una sonrisa fugaz se cruzo por su rostro.

-Pensé que íbamos a cenar.- su respuesta me había dejado confundida.

-Y lo haremos amor. Mis padres están de viaje y Jane tuvo que quedarse en Venecia por el trabajo así que me pareció una buena idea preparar una cena privada.

-Ya veo- me acomode en el asiento y seguimos el trayecto en silencio, de vez en cuando Alec quitaba la vista del camino posando sus azules ojos en mí, me miraba con ternura, desprendía un amor que era palpable por cada punto de mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a la mansión Vulturi en cuestión de minutos, mi prometido dio la vuelta al auto hasta llegar a mi puerta, me tomo de la mano dejando un beso sobre ella y luego me guio a el pequeño caney del jardín, estaba sutilmente decorado con luces a las cuales se le sumaban dos velas rojas colocadas astutamente sobre la mesa.

-Toma asiento amor- halo mi silla.

-El único detalle con esta cena es que no hay una carta, decidí que nos prepararan la especialidad del chef.-Alec tomo una botella de champan y sirvió dos copas.

-Estoy segura de que tienes buen gusto culinario.- Me sonrió en lo que chocábamos nuestras copas.

Por poco me ahogo con el champan en cuanto lo vi caminando hacia nosotros, tenía un traje que lo hacía parecer mucho a un mesonero y en su mano izquierda llevaba una bandeja de plata, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con cierta elegancia, era una de las pocas veces que lucía serio.

-Buonanotte signorina…signor- su hablar mostraba un ligero acento americano, no sabía si revocarme de la risa en ese mismo momento, o lanzarle mi copa encima. Por cortesía a mi prometido me contuve y no hice ninguna de las dos.- el chef tiene esta noche para ustedes un excelente menú, mientras les traemos el plato principal espero se deleiten con estos Champiñones Rellenos De Gorgonzola- coloco la bandeja en medio de la mesa y después de hacernos un gesto cortes se retiro.

-¿No tienes nada que comentar?- tenía mucho pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Es hermoso que prepararas todo esto para mi…gracias- me sonrió y junto nuestros labios antes de servirse un poco de los champiñones.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el campamento?- pregunto entre bocados.

-Fue divertido…supongo.- siempre había sido sincera con Alec pero por alguna razón decidí obviar detalles- sabes que el camping no es lo mío, creo que lo mejor de todo fueron los malvaviscos, y lo peor que termine con tremendo dolor de espalda- con dos noches entre hojas sería un milagro si no me doliera la espalda.

-Seguro ese dolor podemos resolverlo- susurro en mi oído con picardía, mi pulso comenzó a alterarse cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-¿Desean algo de beber?- se notaba algo molesto.

-Para mí un Chardonnay per favore- pidió Alec acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento-¿Bella?

-Un Fragolino- conteste con sequedad.

-Muy bien- me guiño un ojo y se retiro.

-¿Pasa algo?- mi prometido a veces se la tiraba de tonto.

-Nada amore.- hice mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

Minutos después el "mesero" regreso con otra bandeja sobre su mano.

-Un Chardonnay para el caballero y un Fragolino para la dama- tomo los platos vacios de la mesa y volvió a retirarse.

-Te extrañe- No me había percatado de que Alec me miraba a los ojos- cuando estas lejos de mi es como si me faltara una parte del corazón, no sé si lo sabes Bella pero para mí eres más que mi prometida, sonara cursi pero ahora eres parte de mi ser. Jamás pensé que pudiera amar tanto a una mujer y solo hasta hace un año me di cuenta de que cuando te vi llegar en ese aeropuerto ya sabía que estaríamos juntos en el altar afianzando nuestras vidas para siempre.- mis ojos brillaban, me acerque a él y lo bese primero con cariño luego con ansiedad.

-Berenjenas a La Parmesana- dijo con entusiasmo interrumpiéndonos…de nuevo, coloco los platos casi empujándonos hacia atrás- es muy romántico ver tanto amor en una pareja pero mis padres me enseñaron que es de mala educación llevar el cuerpo sobre la mesa- lo mire con incredulidad, intente darle un puntapié pero termine cayendo como tonta en el suelo a sus pies, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-¡Bella cariño!- Alec se levanto enseguida y me ayudo a reincorporarme- ¿estas bien?

-Estoy seguro de que lo que la señorita tiene de torpe lo compensa su fuerza- murmuro él, solo para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-Con permiso- se mordía los labios para no reír.

-Necesito ir al baño- me levante y camine apresurada hasta la casa sin darle oportunidad a Alec de contestar.

Camine por los pasillos de la casa buscando la cocina, después de recorrer casi toda la planta baja por fin el olor a comida atrajo mi atención, ahí estaba él mirando televisión mientras esperaba las ordenes del chef.

-¿Esto es una especie de broma?- tome el control y apague la televisión.

-No sé de qué me hablas- contesto con naturalidad.

-No sabía que tuvieras trabajo de medio tiempo en Italia.- aun estaba sentado en la silla y sus brazos descansaban tras su nuca, la viva imagen de la despreocupación- aunque como saberlo si llevas menos de una semana en este país, ¿acaso tenias que sumar algo mas a tus "divertidos" juegos?, quiero que te largues de inmediato de aquí y nos dejes en paz.- tome mi camino de regreso pero me tomo de un brazo antes de que saliera.

-No es un trabajo, es un favor y no pienso irme porque me comprometí con ese alquernoque que tienes como novio, me voy de aquí cuando termine la cena así que te guste o no te la calas.-beso mi mejilla y me dejo ir, antes de terminar replicando entre gritos camine hecha una furia hasta la mesa de la cena.

Alec ya había terminado su plato, solo me observo sentarme y disponerme a terminar con la comida, un gesto de culpabilidad se delataba en su mirada por lo cual no tuve más remedio que serenarme e intentar ignorar el hecho de que contratara tan mal servicio. Tome su mejilla con la palma de mi mano y le sonreí.

-Disfruten este Pavo Savarin mientras el chef termina los últimos retoques del postre.-como antes coloco dos platos nuevos y se llevo los vacios.

-Bon appetit amore- me deseo Alec antes de devorar el segundo plato.- ¿te quedaras esta noche?- estaba furiosa y no tenía ganas de pasar la noche en su cama pero tome en cuenta el esfuerzo y la delicadeza que se tomo para preparar la cena y me di cuenta de que no era su culpa de que me sintiera así.

-Me debes un masaje ¿no?- le respondí fingiendo entusiasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde ya habíamos terminado con el segundo plato, los platicos de postre fueron colocados frente a nosotros.

-Genovesa Con Crema Y Naranja, el chef se esforzó mucho en su preparación así que espero que les guste- tomo las copas casi vacías y justo cuando daba la vuelta sospechosamente tropezó, derramando el residuo de los vinos sobre mi ropa, eso era todo ya no podía fingir mas que no estaba molesta.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?!-me levante furiosa de mi asiento y luego de pisar "sin querer" su pie con mi tacón corrí hasta la casa donde alcance a divisar el baño de visitas, tome una toalla de papel la empape en agua y limpie mi blusa color celeste hasta donde pude, oí unos pasos a mi espalda, gracias al espejo me di cuenta de quién era antes de que le clavara el codo en el estomago.

-¿Está todo bien Bella?- tomo la toalla acercándose a mí para limpiarme, furiosa me aleje unos pasos de él.

-¿Qué si está todo bien?-bufe- "claro que está todo bien Alec", ¿no me ves? , ¡Si estoy contentísima!

-Pues no lo parece- era tan inocente por Dios.

-Alec Vulturi por favor aclárame algo, ¿eres tonto o te la das?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Bella nunca me habías hablado así-susurro dolido.

-¡Porque nunca me habías hecho molestar tanto!- me desprendí de sus brazos cuando quiso abrazarme- ¿Qué ganas con traer a nuestra cena a Edward Masen?, ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió semejante idea?, con solo su presencia logra arruinar todo en mi vida Alec, yo estaba feliz de pasar una noche a tu lado lejos de él ¡y tu vienes y lo pones de mesero!, ¡ni siquiera es mesero!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-El se ofreció a ayudar- me volví ante él impactada- me dijo que era su forma de disculparse por lo ocurrido en la cena con tu madre así que preparo todo esto para nosotros.- ¿Por qué mi Alec tenía que ser tan generoso? y Edward…claro, había preparado todo a propósito, cada detalle y cada "accidente" fue fríamente calculado, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas pero ese asno de ninguna manera me arruinaría la noche.

-Desaste de él, mándalo en un auto a mi casa- me acerque a Alec, juntando nuestros labios que se movían a los compas de una sola persona- te espero en la habitación- complete haciendo mi voz y mí caminar lo más seductoramente posible.

Tenía un cuarto asignado a mí en la casa de los Vulturis así que de mi guardarropa tome un conjunto de Victoria Secret al estilo noche de bodas, con la única excepción de que era fucsia, su tela de encaje apenas cubría mi piel. En cuanto termine de colocarme perfume salí de mi cuarto y camine de puntillas hasta el de Alec, cuando iba por el pasillo me cruce con la mirada de Edward quien de seguro iba hacia el garaje, un brillo desconocido se poso en sus ojos verdes y el deseo se notaba en cada uno de sus gestos, le guiñe un ojo y descaradamente entre la habitación de Alec, ahí lo tenía bien merecido, el sabia como arruinar una velada pero yo era mucho mejor arreglándola.

* * *

**Bueno, estos dos no dejan de reñir entre ellos ¿eh? ¿Que creen, Bella tiene baja tolerancia o Edward molesta mucho? Yo aun pienso la respuesta xD. En fin...GRACIIIAASS *-* No, no enloquecí, es que me hace super feliz que les este gustando la historia y la agreguen como favorito, de verdad que se me hincha el corazón cada vez que me llega un correo de la pagina. Bueno, con esto me despido el día de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos y como no: ¿reviews?**


	7. Clases de baile

-Cariño no creo que pueda asistir a las clases de Baile esta semana.-Alec intentaba mantener la atención en el trafico y a la vez parecer muy interesado en nuestra conversación.

-…-Prometí no dejarme llevar por el estrés en este último mes de preparativos así que preferí no comentar nada hasta que no fueran malas palabras las que esperaran por salir de mi boca- Es la 1ra semana de clases de Vals, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a los invitados.-conteste por fin ahora manteniéndome serena.

-Lo se Bells por eso pensé en que esta semana podrías ir con otra persona, ir al día y en las tardes me explicas. Ya desde el lunes próximo me pondré al día.

-¿Y con quien se supone que vaya? mi padre esta full de trabajo y lo sabes, al menos que creas que iré con Alice, que ni lo pienses.

-En realidad…-dudo un poco antes de proseguir-pensé que podrías ir con Edw…

-NO- ni siquiera deje que terminara de hablar, me negaba rotundamente a pasar más tiempo del necesario con ese Asno.- apenas si lo soporto Alec y aun me debe lo que nos hizo anoche ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

-Vamos amor no puede ser tan malo- Tomo mi mano y la beso, se ponía mas dulce de lo normal cuando quería conseguir algo y como tonta enamorada no podía evitar caer en su juego.

-Me las cobrare caro Alec Vulturi.- masculle resignada.

El resto del camino a mi casa no conversamos sobre mas nada Alec sabía perfectamente que era mejor no pisar sobre campo minado. Yo por otro lado iba enfurruñada pensando en que tendría que pasar 10 horas con Edward Masen sin necesidad alguna, aunque siendo sincera necesitaba aprender el tonto Vals para no hacer el ridículo en mi boda porque podre tener unas muy buenas manos cirujanas pero cuento con dos pies izquierdos. Confiaría en Alec y me convencería de que no podía ser tan malo.

-¿Amor?-estaba tan encasillada en mis pensamientos que no había notado que Alec mantenía la puerta del auto abierta esperando a que saliera del auto.

-Gracias- susurre tomando su mano.

Alec apresuro el paso a mi casa cuando escucho la voz de su madre, que venía desde la sala de estar. Mi prometido estaba en víspera de los 26 pero aun sufría de mamitis aguda. Se lanzo a los brazos de su progenitora en cuanto la vio.

-Mi vida- Sulpicia tan dulce como siempre deposito un beso muy sonoro sobre la frente de su hijo- pase por tu casa buscándote pero ya no estabas.

-Me llevo a desayunar- intervine aproximándome a mi suegra- ¿Cómo estas Sulpicia?

-Querida- me aferro entre sus níveos brazos antes de depositar un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.- Estoy perfectamente bien y ya que ustedes no se dignan a visitarme pues como dicen por ahí: si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma.

-Aquí tienes Sulpicia- mi madre entro a la habitación con una bandeja cargada de tazas con té.- Buenos días chicos- nos saludo.

-¿Esme has visto a Edward por algún lado?- si las miradas matasen ya mi amado iría con los pies por delante.

-Creo que está en la biblioteca Alec, ¿paso algo?

-No es solo que Bella quiere pedirle un favor.

-Favor que puede esperar, ¿Hay más te en la cocina mama?- Alec estaba dispuesto a refutar mi decisión pero me escape en cuento mi mama asintió.

Cochina mala suerte, el culpable de mis tormentos estaba atravesadamente plantado en mi cocina, miraba distraído por la ventana, parecía estar pensando en algo muy placentero al juzgar por su sonrisa. Por un minuto pensé en retirarme sin que siquiera lo notara pero decidí que era mi casa y caminaría por donde me diera la gana.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu velada?- se volvió hacia mí con gesto despreocupado.

-No entiendo para que preguntas lo que ya sabes.- masculle tomando mi taza de té y disponiéndome a salir de ahí.

-Fíjate que solo sé que fui un perfecto mesero pero jamás me dijiste como la pasaste por eso te pregunto.-su mano se enrollaba en mi brazo impidiéndome salir, me voltee y le encare con una ancha sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pues la pase perfecto, mi prometido es todo un encanto preparando noches románticas y todo un Dios cerrando la noche con broche de oro, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan completa más que a su lado. Ahora si me disculpas me esperan en el salón.

-Escuche que tenías que pedirme un favor- era mi idea o su tono de voz era más ronco.

-¿No te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones de adultos Edward?

-Claro que me enseñaron y como se de modales se de otras muchas cosas que con gusto podría enseñarte- respondió seductoramente acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Alec no podrá asistir conmigo a las clases de baile- me aleje de él tomando algo de aliento. Por alguna razón que me negaba a conocer su proximidad me hacía sentir…ansiosa.- ¿te importaría acompañarme?

-Pensé que despreciabas mi presencia Isabella Cullen- se había servido una taza de té y ahora la llevaba a sus labios.

-Si pero…-vamos Bella piensa con sensatez-momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas ¿Iras o no?

-¿Tengo qué?

-No, no tienes que pero te estoy pidiendo un favor- ya me estaban fastidiando sus rodeos.

-Pues eso no sonó como si me estuvieras pidiendo un favor.-esa sonrisa descarada que no se si odiaba o adoraba ya estaba dibujada en su semblante.

-Edward por favor ¿serias mi pareja?- pedí entre dientes.

-Okey- contesto complacido y salió de la cocina, más atrás iba yo pero en dirección opuesta.

Alec y nuestras madres estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la comida de la boda al parecer mi madre le explicaba sus ideas a los Vulturi.

-Eso se oye esplendido Esme- me senté al lado de Alec y este poso su mano sobre la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos.- tu madre nos deleitara con sus platos amor, espero que sepas cocinar tan bien como ella.

-Tan bien jamás, Bella apenas si hace una ensalada pero no morirás de hambre- comento mi madre provocando la risa de todos.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir ya- Sulpicia se levanto de su asiento para despedirse.

-Te acompaño madre de todos modos tengo que hablar ciertas cosas con mi padre. Adiós cariño- deposito un beso en mis labios y camino con su madre a la puerta, se detuvo un segundo girándose de nuevo en mi dirección- ¿Qué te dijo Edward?

-Esta todo resuelto- conteste con desgana.

5y10pm, íbamos 10 minutos tarde a nuestra clase de baile pero claro Edward tenía que durar 500 horas cambiándose pues no podía perder su oportunidad de sacarme de mis casillas.

-No conduzcas tan rápido Edward- me queje por enésima vez.

-Pretendes llegar temprano pero me pides que baje la velocidad, decídete.

-Pretendo ser puntual pero quiero llegar sana y viva además ya no llegaremos temprano por tu culpa. Es la 1ra vez en mi vida que llego tarde a un lugar.- la sangre hervía bajo mi piel y me esforzaba por no gritarle como al asno que era.

-Lo sé tú siempre eres perfecta- estuve a punto de discutir con él pero su tono de voz esta vez fue distinto y no supe si lo había dicho para el mismo o para ambos, preferí dejarlo pasar.- supongo que es aquí- no espero a que lo confirmara y bajo del auto, tonta como soy espere nulamente unos minutos que abriera mi puerta.

-Gracias- dije sarcásticamente alcanzando su paso.

-De nada- tenia tanto talento para hacerse el tonto.

-Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar chicos. El Vals parece un baile sencillo pero es más que 1-2-3 si quieren que sea perfectamente hermoso- La instructora nos había parado a Edward y a mi uno frente al otro en cuento llegamos, apenas y pregunto el nombre de mi nuevo acompañante recuperando luego el tiempo perdido.

-Dudo que puedas hacer ver un baile perfecto- susurro Edward solo para que yo lo escuchara, retuve mis demonios por respeto a la instructora.

-Bien no sean tímidos acérquense un poco más uno al otro- Sonia, la instructora, nos dio un pequeño empujón hasta que solo hubo unos 30cm entre nosotros.- Bien párense elegante y erguida mente, vamos Isabella endereza un poco mas tu columna. Intenta no mover ni los hombros, brazos o caderas esto ya no es salsa.

Parecía un maniquí de tanta rigidez, Edward en cambio era como una perfecta escultura que esperaba las siguientes indicaciones. Sonia coloco la mano derecha de Edward sobre la parte media de mi espalda y mi mano izquierda en su hombro, paso siguiente junto nuestras manos posando la mía en la de él. Su tacto era suave y me tomaba con delicadeza, era un momento que me recordaba a la noche del camping ya que no decía estupideces y dejaba que estar a su lado fuera perfecto. Por unos minutos olvide que estábamos en un salón de baile acompañados por Sonia.

-Perfecto ahora comencemos con algo sencillo, harán un movimiento de vaivén: Coloquen sus pies rectos y paralelos. Isabella recuerda que el hombre guía, entonces Edward empezaras dando un paso adelante con tu pie derecho y tu Isabella un paso atrás con tu pie izquierdo, bien llevan su otro pie con el otro, eso es, con el pie derecho haces un paso sobre si mismo marcando el compas y ahora regresan siguiendo la misma secuencia.

Edward era un buen bailarín tenia que aceptarlo, se le hacía sencillo esto de bailar, siempre fue así, en cambio yo tenía que concentrarme mucho para no pisarlo.

-Ahora chicos desde la posición inicial: Edward lleva tu pie derecho adelante pero de manera perpendicular, correcto ahora llevas el izquierdo al mismo lugar y marcas el paso, regresan de la manera contraria, eso así.

-Llevas más de 5 minutos en silencio te sientes bien- pregunte a Edward en susurros mientras aun bailábamos.

-Y tú aun no me has pisado ¿ves? Aun podemos sorprendernos- ahí estaba su sonrisa picara adornando de nuevo su rostro.

-Bien chicos lo están haciendo muy bien, ahora intentemos hacer un estilo de circulo con este paso juntándolos.- Sonia se coloco al lado de Edward para ayudarlo mejor- Bella tu síguenos ¿si? Realiza la serie uno comenzando con el paso perpendicular eso es ahora aquí no volveremos a la posición inicial. Da un paso atrás con el pie izquierdo pero esta vez al lado contrario eso es, trae el derecho y marca, ahora llevas el derecho de nuevo hacia delante pero esta vez al oeste okey, traes el izquierdo y marcas, bien izquierdo atrás, trae el derecho y…

-¡Auch Bella!- mi perfecto y hermoso tacón dejo su marca en el zapato de Edward.

-Lo lamento Edward- realmente me sentía avergonzada.

-Eso me pasa por abrir la boca antes de tiempo- lo mire envenenadamente pero justo cuando iba a seguirle la contraria…

-Concéntrense por favor, comencemos de nuevo.- Me resigne ante el comentario de Ed y me preocupe de nuevo por mis pies.- eso, esta vez salió mejor.

Sonia se coloco a mi lado guiándome como si tuviera pareja y así pude comprender mejor mis pasos para no pisar a Edward.

-Bien chicos esta primera clase les ha salido muy bien ahora quiero ver que han aprendido- camino al reproductor y coloco un Vals para nosotros- posición inicial y…

Edward empezó a guiarme al compas de la música, su cuerpo parecía deslizarse y sus pies apenas y rozaban al suelo antes de dar el siguiente paso, mi vista se encontraba fija en mis pies procurando no cometer ningún error.

-Isabella ten confianza en ti y levanta el mentón, es muy importante el contacto visual en un baile de pareja.

A regañadientes subí la mirada contando en mi mente cada paso, el rostro de Edward contrario al mío bajo un poco y así se encontraron nuestras miradas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda en este momento tenían toda su atención en mi, y mis pupilas achocolatadas se reflejaban en los suyos. Me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, esta vez no era por burla o descaro sino una sonrisa sincera como la que vi en su tez aquella mañana cuando miraba por la ventana. De fondo aun escuchaba la melodía del Vals pero ya no me percataba de en qué lugar estábamos solo éramos el y yo.

-¿En qué pensabas esta mañana?- se me ocurrió interrogar de repente.

-¿Perdona?- parecía que lo había sacado de su burbuja pues mostraba algo de confusión.

-Cuando entre a la cocina esta mañana mirabas por la ventana pero tu mente estaba en otro lado y sonreías como ahora lo haces.

-Pensaba en cuando teníamos 11 años- contesto aun mirándome a los ojos. Prosiguió, comprendiendo que no me conformaría con esa respuesta- éramos muy amigos en ese entonces, tu, Alice, Rose y yo. Al y Rosalie se les ocurrió la brillante idea de convertirnos en sus conejillos de indias así que cada una nos llevo por separado y comenzaron a prepararnos para "una ocasión especial".

-Le pregunte a Alice que estaba tramando- continúe recordando al fin lo que había estado pasando por su mente, mis mejillas comenzaron a colorarse-…pero solo me dijo que me tranquilizara y me dejara llevar, me coloco el único vestido blanco que tenia, era de playa y me maquillo a lo que según ella era decentemente.

-Te sentaba bien ese vestido- comento Edward ahora sonriendo- Rosalie me dejo en la sala de estar de mi casa y me pidió que esperara ahí, unos minutos después llego de nuevo y tu y Alice iban más atrás con un paso lento, solo en ese momento capte el juego.

-Fue divertido hasta mi padre se unió ¿recuerdas que hizo del cura?- mi memoria provoco que una risa ligera saliera de entre mis labios.

-Casados por tu propio padre- susurro.

-Guarde las sortijas que hicieron Rose y Alice hasta que cumplí 14 años- la nostalgia se apodero de mi una lagrima traicionera amenazo con salir, parpadee y continúe- las perdí en la mudanza supongo que entre tantas cajas algo tan pequeño no podía sobrevivir.

-Temo pensar que no solo eso fue lo que no sobrevivió- Edward tomo mi barbilla con delicadeza obligándome a cruzar nuestras miradas, esta vez no pude soportarlo sabía perfectamente a que se refería y aun así me negaba a creerlo, la música dejo de reproducirse cuando llego a su última nota trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡Muy bien! La mejor pieza de baile que he visto en días- Sonia se acerco a nosotros, ya yo había dado unos cuantos pasos atrás sintiendo la ausencia de los brazos de Edward.

-Gracias-tome mi cartera y me despedí de Sonia, Edward ya había salido del salón, de seguro ya estaría mas adelantado que yo- Nos vemos mañana Sonia.

Entre en el ascensor con prisa, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron me derrumbe en el suelo y deje que las lagrimas que luchaban por salir cumplieran su cometido por unos minutos 5-4-3-2-1-Est, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y la Bella de 11 años volvió a quedar en el pasado.

* * *

**¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo con el Fic! *-* cada correo de fanfiction soy mas feliz. Este capitulo realmente me encanto, algo lindo entre estos dos que como que no dejan de pelear pero ya ven, por ahí hay unos cuantos recuerditos. **

**¿Saben? estoy muy feliz porque ya comencé mi ultimo año de bachillerato aunque por consiguiente el tiempo lo tengo un pelin limitado, de todos modos intentare actualizar lo mas seguido posible. Espero que hayan disfrutado este humilde capitulo hecho como siempre con amor. Gracias por leer y algo que nunca olvido: ¿Reviews?- siempre me hacen brillar los ojitos :$. **

**Bueno peques, ahora si me voy, besos ;). **


	8. Talento para ignorar lo obvio

En el recorrido de regreso Edward no pronuncio ninguna palabra, intente romper el silencio pero no me sentía capaz de tocar el tema en estos momentos. Opte por convencerme de que no había sucedido nada, quise creer que cada una de nuestras sensaciones fueron provocadas por la imaginación.

En unas semanas me casaría con el hombre que había elegido, no podía permitir que un recuerdo de la niña de hace tanto tiempo ya llegara y arruinara todo. No sería justo, la vida te coloca cartas sobre la mesa y tú decides cual jugar. No importa si tomaste o no la carta correcta, ya no tendrás oportunidad de redimirte y hacer otra jugada.

La niñez se deja, los juegos inocentes terminan. Dejas de creer en los cuentos de hadas, dejas de pensar que todo es sencillo y te das cuenta de que debes ser el títere del mundo sin capacidad de quejarte y cortar los hilos. Era mas fácil pelear con Edward, era más fácil que me sacara de mis casillas y que tan solo su presencia me causara nauseas.

Debía sacar las ideas absurdas de mi cabeza y darme cuenta de que la vida real no es tan romántica.

Note que el auto se había detenido solo cuando Edward abrió mi puerta y espero a que saliera de él. Intente caminar hasta la casa pero me tomo del brazo para detenerme.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que te acompañe?- espero mi respuesta por unos segundos hasta que entendió que no me llego la idea- me refiero a las clases de baile, si no te sientes cómoda yendo conmigo lo entenderé perfectamente.

-¿Tienes trastorno de bipolaridad?- pude haber dicho otra cosa pero el filtro de palabras se descompuso.- no sabía que te interesaba hacerme sentir cómoda.

-Solo responde mi pregunta Bella.- cuando hablaba en serio su paciencia era bastante escasa.

-No tengo con quien más ir así que no me queda de otra.- Ed se limito a asentir y camino hacia la mansión.

El espacio estaba invadido por el ruido de la música, bastante pegajosa tenía que aceptarlo pero tanta bulla me aturdía. Edward fue directo a la biblioteca yo en cambio seguí el sonido hasta que llegue a la cocina.

-¡Hola Bells!- Alice tenía las manos llenas de salsa de tomate, llevaba un delantal y sobre su cabeza se encontraba un gorro de chef, Rosalie estaba un poco mas allá cortante algunas cosas.

-Hola Ally. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Cocinamos ¿no es obvio? Nuestros padres y los señores Masen decidieron ir a cenar afuera, nos invitaron pero les dijimos que los esperaríamos para hacer algo divertido.

-¿Dónde está Edward por cierto?- Rosalie se seco las manos en su delantal y espero mi respuesta.

-Fue a comer libros, como siempre.- el tono de mi voz no logro ocultar mi reproche.

-¿Paso algo?- cuestiono Rosalie a quien jamás se le escapaba detalle alguno.

-Está todo bien Rose, sabes que Edward ama leer.- fingí la mejor sonrisa posible y ella fingió creerme.

-Pues tendrá que dejar su hobbie hoy porque es noche de viejos y mejores amigos- comento Alice lavándose las manos.- tengo muchos planes para esta noche así que iré por él.

Salió con su característico saltico en dirección a la biblioteca. Sentí un extraño hormigueo en mi cuerpo, cuando me di la vuelta me percate de que Rosalie me miraba fijamente como si intentara leer mis pensamientos, solo dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo con sus labores.

-¿Te ayudo en algo Rose?

-Ustedes dos deberían amasar la masa ya que necesitaremos mucha.- contesto Alice entrando a la cocina con Edward.

Edward no parecía muy feliz con la idea de mi hermana pero esta solo nos arrojo el saco de harina negándose rotundamente a que decidiéramos no ayudar. En mi fuerte intento de no cruzar mi mirada con la de Ed me acerque al perchero donde estaban lo delantales de cocina. Mi madre había dotado nuestra sala de arte culinaria con todo lo necesario, pues odiaba que le faltara hasta la mas mínima cosa y más cuando hacíamos cocina familiar pese a que mis capacidades culinarias no eran las mejores y no hablemos de las de la pequeña duende que ahora nos obligaba a hacer pizzas con la mejor sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

-Deberías por lo menos fingir que te diviertes, mi hermana puede ser muy sensible aun por detalles tan absurdos- musite mientras Edward me ayuda a verter el agua sobre la harina. Espere una respuesta de su parte pero se limito a tomar otra porción de harina y comenzar a amasar a mi lado.

Rosalie y Alice sentían la tensión que había entre sus hermanos, lo sé pero aun así fingieron que nada pasaba y se abstuvieron de preguntar. Rose por su lado se acerco al reproductor de música para colocar algo mas movido.

-Ponle mas volumen Rubi, es hora de que cantemos un poco- grito mi hermana.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así Alice.- mi hermana a sus 7 años decidió que Rosalie se llamaría Rubi intentando ser chistosa con la cuestión de rubia, Rosalie por su lado odiaba ese nombre pero eso no había cambiado nada. Después de unas infantiles sacadas de lengua cada una volvió a su actividad.

-Tu hermana canta muy mal- susurro Edward abriendo por fin la boca desde hace media hora.

-Empezaba a extrañar tu voz- pensé.

-¿Que dijiste?- interrogo Edward confundido, al parecer mi pensamiento había traspasado la barrera de mi mente. Me congele en el instante cuando me percate de que había dicho más de la cuenta.

-Empezaba a extrañar la voz de mi hermana, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba cantar- no me creyó mucho considerando que la sangre subió a mis mejillas delatándome.

-Claro- me dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia y se fue con su porción de masa junto con Alice.

¿Qué rayos sucede contigo Bella? Pensé, o al menos eso creo. Me costó unos segundos haber asimilado la traición que me hizo el subcociente intentando a todo millón hacerse escuchar y que dejara de negar lo que resurgía en mi corazón.

-Hey Bells- llamo Edward salvándome de mis cavilaciones.- piensa rápido- en el momento en que enfoque la mirada solo vi como un puño de harina se dirigía a mi hasta que quede cubierta de una buena cantidad de boronas blancas y polvosas.- Deberías probar ir a la playa Bella, estas blanca como un cadáver- se burlo Edward uniéndose Alice y Rose a la carcajada. Ese era el Edward que extrañamente me gustaba aun cuando solo lograba que me hirviera la sangre. Furiosa tome la masa y tome de otro lado la harina que me había sobrado dirigiéndome luego a donde estaba él con mi hermana.

-Aquí tienes Alice, fue un placer ayudarte- le entregue la masa con la sonrisa mas dulcemente falsa que pude, Alice alertada de mis intenciones opto por alejarse.-Al parecer no pienso rápido eh Edward y te seguiré el consejo iré a la playa pero antes…-me acerque a su oído y así hacerle llegar mejor mi susurro- deberías considerar ir tu también.- el tazón de mis sobras lo voltee por completo sobre su cabeza quedando Edward cubierto de harina hasta la cintura, en su rostro lo único de un color distinto eran sus ojos siempre prefectos que ahora eran enmarcados por unas pestañas harinadamente blancas. Alice y Rose volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y de repente Rose también se vio cubierta por harina.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- se quejo furiosa.

-Me provoco- contesto Alice con su mejor sonrisa inocente, claro que eso no impidió que nuestra amiga arrojara un puñado de harina sobre el rostro de la enana.

Como era de esperarse, regresando a nuestra infancia terminamos mal gastando toda la harina sobrante que no se puede decir que era poca. Volaban puñados de esta sustancia por toda la cocina, Alice tomo un sartén intentando escudarse con este, Rosalie arrojaba por montones la harina en todas direcciones, yo por otro lado intentaba llenar a las chicas de harina pero mi puntería era bastante nula y Edward… ¿Edward donde estaba?

-¡EDWARD!- grite antes de terminar tapuzada por harina cuando el asno ese metió toda la mitad superior de mi cuerpo dentro del saco de harina. Agite mis brazos entre estornudos fuera de control intentando liberarme de esa cosa, por si fuera poco Edward se dedico a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen cosa que resultaba horriblemente torturadora para mí.

-Edward basta ¡Por favor!- rogué entre risas histéricas, mi cuerpo se retorcía en su lucha de protegerse de las cosquillas pero hasta ahora era un acto en vano aunque por lo menos logre zafarme del saco aunque aun no podía abrir los ojos por el exceso de harina. Llego a mis oídos la autentica risa a carcajadas de Edward y segundos después de tropezar nuestros pies un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza no dejo dudas de que habíamos caído al suelo.- ¡Auch!

Como pude abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Edward sobre mí con cada brazo de su perfecta anatomía a mis costados y aun carcajeándose. Quise mirarlo con furia, pero me distraje de inmediato en la escena, desde este punto de vista era precioso y en mi interior solo crecían las ganas de besarlo. Edward paro su risa en seco cuando fijo su mirada en mis ojos, de nuevo ese intercambio de chispas que habíamos experimentado en la clase de baile y nuevamente esas ganas insaciables de estar en sus brazos y que me llenara de besos. Acerco su mano a mi rostro y con un delicado gesto rozo mis labios con la yema de sus dedos, cerré los ojos y deje que una cálida sensación se esparciera por mi cuerpo hasta hacer hormiguear la sangre bajo mis labios e impulsar el paso de mi corazón, lejanamente escuchaba a Alice y Rose aun riéndose pero en este momento nada me preocupaba más que sentir a Edward tan cerca de mí. Sentí que el mundo se detuvo cuando Ed acerco su rostro al mío sin quitar nunca la mirada de mis ojos, espere ansiosa ese beso que ni hubiera imaginado querer pero solo se limito a dejar el roce de sus labios sobre la comisura de mi boca…tan cerca y tan lejos, se levanto en un movimiento rápido e impecable, saliendo de la cocina. Ahí me había dejado, de nuevo solo decidió escapar de lo que pedían nuestros corazones, no podía juzgarlo porque después de sacudir mi cabeza solo me levante y me dispuse a armar las pizzas que habíamos dejado en el olvido.

Alice y Rosalie en su difícil decisión de dejar de jugar con la comida, se miraron una a la otra confundidas por el cambio de ánimo.

-¿Que paso ahora con Edward?- pregunto mi hermana limpiándose un poco con el delantal.

-Fue a lavarse.- notablemente no quedaron satisfechas con mi respuesta debido a mi actitud.- solo ignoremos el hecho por favor.

-Es lo que siempre hacemos, ya que queda- mascullo Rosalie y entendí perfectamente a que se refería. Ignorar lo obvio, era lo que habíamos aprendido a hacer y ahora éramos esclavos de ello.

Edward regreso minutos después, se había cambiado de ropa y de la nada recupero su buen humor, decidí seguir su ejemplo y después de haberme cambiado olvidamos lo que había sucedido, o al menos eso fingíamos. Las pizzas estuvieron todas listas después de un rato, minutos que aprovechamos para limpiar la cocina y posteriormente tomar un baño. Tenía harina hasta en los oídos cosa que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, eliminar los restos que había en mi cabello fue toda una misión, lo lave como 5 veces y a la final aun tenia residuos en ciertas partes, decidí rendirme y pensar que en unas horas se caerían solas las boronas. Alice me había pedido que me colocara la pijama, así que eso hice, mi conjunto era cómodo y pastoso pero Edward estaría con nosotras y no pensaba colocarme mis chores que a penas y cubrían lo debido.

Una vez que ate mi cabello en dos crinejas a los costados de mi cabeza baje las escaleras y mis oídos de nuevo fueron aturdidos por el alto volumen de la música.

-Hey Bella, ¿Aun sabes hacer cocteles?-mi hermana tenía un trozo de pizza en la mano, Rose y Edward mientras tanto seguían cortando las pizzas para repartirlas.

-¿La correcta y buena persona Isabella Swan sabe hacer cocteles?, cielos de verdad que el cambio de ambiente afecta a la gente.-Edward se había colocado un mono de algodón azul marino y una camiseta blanca que se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo, de todo el tiempo conociéndolo sus pijamas siempre han sido iguales.

-La universidad cambia a la gente Edward- conteste.

-Pensé que en la facultad de medicina no deberías de tener ni tiempo de respirar y resulta que hasta te la tirabas de bartender.

-Fíjate, a veces no todo es como lo pensamos.- me acerque a él y tome uno de los trozos de pizza que preparaba.- y aun se como hacer unos cuantos Ally.

-¡Perfecto!- el ánimo se apodero de mi hermanita que salió corriendo al bar de la casa.- quiero que prepares hasta que nos dé una sobre dosis de alcohol hermana, esta noche estamos destinados a perder la cordura.

-No te conocí de adolescente Alice y gracias a Dios que no.-comento Rose.

-De la que te salvaste Rose, era realmente un tormento pero bueno siempre lo es- Alice tenía un puchero en su semblante invocando a su parte más inocente, la cual no existía.

-Tuve una típica adolescencia hermana, así que no hables tanto. Tú eras la que se perdía un fin de semana completo en tus fiestas de la Universidad.- Rose y Edward se rieron del comentario incrédulos de que yo pudiera hacer eso.

-Estaba estudiando Alice, lo sabes.- musite avergonzada y ni sé por qué.

-¿Estudiando artes etílicas?- pregunto Edward arrebatándole más risas a las presentes.

-Ahí si tocas campo minado Edward Masen, no oses a meterte con los conocimientos de mi hermana que gracias a ello podre reírme unas largas horas con ustedes.

-Bueno bueno. El punto es que tengo hambre así que tomen sus trozos de pizza y a la sala mis corazones- intercedió Rose fingiendo un mal humor.

Tomamos nuestros respectivos platos y nos tiramos entre cojines en el centro de la sala, Alice se había encargado de mover todo el mobiliario a los costados dejando una buena cantidad de espacio libre. Comimos entre risa y bromas, Edward y yo llevamos la cena con tranquilidad dándonos tregua por lo menos para que la comida nos cayera bien.

-Isabella Cullen te quiero para ayer haciendo mis cocteles.-ordeno Alice recogiendo los platos.

-Si mi capitán- hice un gesto de saludo militar y me dirigí a la cocina marcando el paso.

-Recuerda que quiero que sea potente y abundante.- ordeno Alice.

-Para eso nos atragantas a tequila y listo Al- grito Rose desde la sala.

-Si los atraganto a tequila no será una muerte lenta, me gusta ver el sufrimiento de la gente.

-Lo dices como si tu no vayas a embriagarte enana-dijo Edward quedándose recostado en la puerta de la cocina- posiblemente con tu tamañito seas la primera que vea pajaritos y cante rancheras a todo pulmón.

-Más respeto larguirucho, primero seré chiquita pero eso me da muchas ventajas cariño, te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedo hacer y tu no. Y segundo, no cantare rancheras, A-de-le, con estilo corta venas.- le saco la lengua y se fue a la sala con Rose- para ya Bella- grito segundos luego.

-Te dejas someter por una pulga- dijo Edward fingiendo pena por mí.

-La pulga puede ser bastante intimidante cuando se lo propone, las Cullen tenemos armas tomar.- me voltee para picarle el ojo y luego termine con los cocteles.- ¿me ayudas con esto?- oí los pasos de Edward hacia mí y luego su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

-Es agradable oírte pedir las cosas de manera tan cortes Bella.- me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir con dos jarras de coctel.

Sonreí inconscientemente, me obligue a recuperar la compostura y camine a la sala con mis viejos mejores amigos.

-¡Bravo!- grito la pitufa en cuanto nos vio con las bebidas- al fin comienza la fiesta.

-Empezare a pensar que eres una alcohólica anónima Alice- comento Rosalie sorprendida.

-No digas tonterías Rosalie, ahora ustedes dos, traigan una de esas jarras aquí que quiero jugar un rato.

Hicimos lo que pidió pero la miramos con recelo, conocíamos muy bien esa mirada de la enana, tenía una idea en su cabecita y eso no puede ser muy bueno. La última vez que estábamos los cuatro juntos y mi hermana tuvo una idea todos terminamos apagando una cantidad de fuego peligrosa a la orilla del lago con solo 12 años de edad.

-Bien, la cosa consistirá en esto- saco un grupo de cartas y empezó a barajarlas con malicia.- jugaremos póker y quienes pierdan tomaran tantos tragos como fichas apostaron, cuando nos terminemos el coctel el juego será más…candente y apostaremos nuestra ropa- sonrió con fingida ternura y repartió las cartas.

-Esto no es justo Alice- objete nerviosa, el póker nunca fue mi fuerte.- debiste habernos avisado y así poder prepararnos.

-La apoyo, vamos Alice solo traigo 4 prendas.- dijo Rosalie igual de preocupada aunque ella sabía muy bien como jugar póker.

-Bien, bien…tienen 5 minutos para ponerse más ropa- mascullo vencida.

Salimos corriendo a nuestras habitaciones a colocarnos tantas estupideces como fuera posible.

-Si exageran júrenlo que les arrancare lo que les sobra.-grito la pequeña demonio.

Bien, creía en ella así que antes de que me arrancara mis prendas como una salvaje me preocupe solo por abrigarme y termine con unas 12 prendas puestas.

-Es hora- Volvió a gritar mi hermana por sobre el sonido de la música.

Bajamos corriendo y nos sentamos alrededor de la bebida y las cartas, Alice y Edward tenía solo las prendas realmente necesarias muy seguros o de su cuerpo o de sus facultades como jugadores. Rosalie y yo en cambio parecía que fuéramos a subir el Everest con una cantidad estúpida de ropas. Alice nos miro molesta pero se digno a dejarnos en paz.

-Espero que pierdan una ronda tras otra- mascullo.

Entre risas tomamos un trago tras otros, yo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tome, lo único que recordaba era perder una mano tras otra. Odio el póker y siempre será así, las cartas parecían ponerse en mi contra, jamás me tocaba un buen par. Cada cuanto me salían dos cartas del mismo color, o un número seguido del otro así que me arriesgaba a apostar a ello, pero nada terminaba bien así que ya estaba más feliz de lo normal. Por un momento hasta llegue a pensar que Alice me hacia trampa.

-Vamos Bella, te informo que existe la opción de retirarte- dijo Edward después de un rato.

-Retirarse es de cobardes- conteste con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro la cual no podía borrar desde el trago numero 100.

-Como quieras.

-Podre reírme de ella es cuando empiece a demostrar sus dotes de estriptis- comento Alice entre risas. Ya el alcohol me hacia hasta mirar mal o juraría que Edward se había sonrojado.

Edward y Alice iban ganando, el primero se arriesgo a apostar todo intentando intimidar a mi hermana, pero está segura de su mano aposto igual todas sus fichas las cuales eran decenas y decenas. Al mostrar sus cartas mi Ally tenía escalera real contra lo cual obviamente Edward no pudo.

-Vamos pequeña admite que estás haciendo trampa- grito Edward indignado por su derrota.

-Nada que ver Edward, todo fue merito mío y de mi excelente fortuna. Así que acepta tu barranco y toma lo que debes- alzo una de sus cejas orgullosa de ganarle al Póker Star, nombre con el cual lo bautizamos años atrás.

-Las fichas que perdió son más de 50, un trago no será suficiente para que pague su deuda- dije con tono pícaro dispuesta a cobrar mi venganza a través de la victoria de Alice.

-Es cierto, mi querido hermano queda un poco más de la mitad de esta jarra, creo que es lo justo que debes pagar.-Rosalie sonrió con malicia y le entrego la jarra a Edward.

-¡Fondo blanco!- grito Alice entusiasmada.

Edward observo la jarra con cierta vacilación, mascullo un "las odio" y acto seguido procedió a beber todo el liquido que quedaba en esta.

-Bebe Edward bebe, bebe Edward bebe-gritamos todas al unisonó entre risas histéricas.

Unos segundos después Edward sonreía orgulloso y satisfecho de haber logrado pagar su deuda, la jarra había llegado a su fin por lo cual todos volvimos a nuestras caras de póker esta vez dispuestos a ganar pues no era nuestro hobbie perder ropa. Alice se levanto y camino hacia el equipo de sonido donde cambio la música por una más sensual para ajustarse a la situación.

-Ha llegado la hora de volvernos seductores chicos- comento volviéndose a sentar.

Edward decidió arrebatarle el mazo de cartas a mi hermana alegando que esta nos hacia trampa en su vil cometido de humillarnos.

-Muy bien, de todos modos ya verán que perderán mis corazones- dijo indignada.

Como no era de sorprender Alice iba liderando las apuestas, ganaba una ronda tras otra, la suerte de esa enana era más de la que podía manejar, cuando me di cuenta de que conmigo sucedía lo contrario decidí apostar poco y cuando la cosa se ponía oscura me retiraba, Edward aplaudió a mi renuncia a la terquedad aunque fingió estar desilusionado por no verme perder casi ninguna prenda…bueno, creo que era fingiendo.

-Esto así no funciona, Bella no llegas a apostar más de tres fichas eso no es justo- Alice se mostraba molesta por mi táctica y sentencio- todos tienen prohibido retirarse. O si no se las verán conmigo.

-No es justo Ally, estamos en todo derecho de abandonar la apuesta si así lo queremos.-me defendí pero la mirada decidida y molesta de la pitufa me convenció por completo de hacerle caso, además una parte de mi ya iba perdiendo la coherencia y ya que si perdía mi ropa en esta sala.

-Bien, así me gusta. Sigamos entonces- mi hermana sonrió e indico a Edward que repartiera las cartas.

En cuestión de minutos tuve que quitarme unas 6 prendas de ropa, ya solo me quedaba un short, mis cacheteros, el sostén y una pequeña franelilla que me había puesto como último recurso. Al menos estaba en mejores situaciones que Rose la cual se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior y una corta bata de dormir, aun así se le veía tranquila, tenía un cuerpo del cual sentirse orgullosa. Alice y Edward en cambio aun conservaban sus pijamas, cuatro prendas para ser exacta.

Tenía en mis manos un par de ases, por fin algo por lo cual apostar, en la mesa había otra A así que mis esperanzas se veían reforzadas, Alice pasaba cada vez que le era posible lo cual me daba la ilusión de que podría estar perdiendo, el rostro de Edward era inescrutable y Rose se veía nerviosa con cada apuesta. Me arriesgue a apostar todas mis fichas seguras de que por fin un golpe de suerte tocaba a mi puerta. Al descubrir las cartas Edward tenía tan solo un par de 4, Rose no tenía nada como era de esperarse y mi cruel hermana…

-¡Pierdes todo Isabella Cullen!- grito la pequeña demonio descubriendo sus cartas con las cuales lograba completar una escalera.

-¡Maldición Alice! Eres una arpía.-arroje mis cartas a la mesa y cruce mis brazos sobre mi regazo, me negaba rotundamente a quitarme la ropa.

-Tu mí querida Bells no sabes jugar póker y a pesar de ello decidiste jugar, asume las consecuencias.

-Pequeña demonio-masculle cuando esta fue a darle volumen a la música.

Se reprodujo I Feel Good de James Brown, mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, la última vez que alguien que no fuera Alec me había visto desnuda fue hace unos 15 años y para entonces a penas y mi cuerpo tenia forma. Mire el rostro de mis amigos, Alice intentaba no reírse y Rosalie me veía con cierta pena en sus celestes ojos. Edward por otro lado parecía estar algo incomodo, aunque no quitaba la vista de mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de tiempo, me sonrió y por alguna razón que no logro explicar eso fue como el interruptor que apago todas las voces de mi blanca conciencia, eso mas la ayuda del alcohol me llevaron a pensar: ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Deje que cada nota musical corriera por mis venas, me deje llevar al son de la música Jazz de fondo y deslice mis dedos por mi piel fría y aterciopelada, mi vista se concentro solo en esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo. Subí mis manos por mi abdomen y sutilmente saque mi franelilla por mis brazos, la arroje a algún lugar de la sala y continúe con mi baile en el intento de ser sensual.

Probablemente me veía ridícula en esta faceta que jamás hubiera pensado que tenia pero no me importo, en este momento surgía y pensaba solo la Bella de mi interior. Recorrí mis brazos con la yema de mis dedos y moví mi cadera con la música, baje mis shores con delicadeza y con mis pies los arroje lejos de mí, fueron a caer a los brazos de Rosalie quien atenta poso su mirada en Edward, Alice se limitaba a darme ánimos y hacerme silbidos en sus constantes bromas. Poseída por mi subconsciente lance un beso a Edward quien me pico el ojo y se movía impaciente entre el almohadón del cual se recostaba. Me gira dándoles las espalda, baje los tirantes de mi brasier y lo lance por sobre mi cabeza en dirección a Edward. La música paró en seco y me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba junto al reproductor.

-Bella ya basta-dijo con calma, tomo mis prendas que se encontraban esparcidas por el piso y me las dio.-creo que ya es suficiente de este juego Alice- concluyo con seriedad.

Mis manos aun cubrían mis pechos y mi mente se encontraba nublada intentando conectar las neuronas y explicarme en que rayos estaba pensando. Estúpidamente bailaba para Edward aunque nuestras hermanas estaban justo a nuestros lados, lo mire avergonzada cuando Rosalie le decía algo en voz baja, él solo me miro por un momento y subió a su habitación con el resto de sus prendas en manos. Alice parecía un pequeño cachorro regañado, recogió las cartas y las guardo en las gavetas para después tomar las prendas y llevarlas también a su habitación.

-Yo no debería ser tu conciencia Bella- dijo Rose cuando quedamos a solas, yo era incapaz de verla a los ojos.- la diversión tiene sus límites.

-Iré a cambiarme- fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

**Holaaa :). Por fin un capitulo largo, y la verdad es que me fue muy divertido. El cole me tiene saturada así que apenas tenga tiempitos como este me dejare abrir fanfiction y actualizar. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y las opiniones :*. Hasta el proximo capi, y como es de esperarse en mi: Reviews?**


	9. Confesiones

Al bajar de nuevo a la sala, pareciera que todo lo sucedido hubiera sido hace siglos atrás, de repente todos volvían a bromear. Alice y Rosalie cantaban a todo pulmón Last Friday Night con vasos de coctel en sus manos, Edward las veía entre risas y tomaba también un poco, decidí seguirles la corriente y después de servirme un poco de coctel me uní al club de canto de las chicas. Ahora interpretábamos It Will Rain con la dosis de drama agregada a nuestras voces.

-Vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas y únete a la contienda- dijo Rose en todo su esfuerzo de hacerse escuchar entre la música y nuestros berreos.

Edward sonrió, se encogió de hombros y después de tomar un control como si fuera el micrófono se unió a nosotras justo en el coro de la canción. Su voz resaltaba entre la de nosotras y de no ser porque estaba un poco distorsionada por los juegos y la ebriedad hubiera jurado que su voz era preciosa, pisoteaba con todo orgullo nuestros egos. La siguiente canción del repertorio fue Teenage Dream, en mi vida hubiera imaginado que Edward Masen pudiera saberse esa canción, sin embargo la canto de principio a final y bastante emocionado, lo miramos incrédulas y segundos después estallamos en risas. Agregamos algo de baile a nuestro número musical así que ya éramos 4 personas berreando y bailando por toda la sala, con nuestros vasos de coctel que parecían recargarse solos.

Alice paro la música y coloco Sexi and I know it pero nos hizo señal de que no cantáramos.

-Edward esa es exclusivamente para ti.- grito bailando.

Edward sonrió complacido retomo "el micrófono" y bailando entre nosotras comenzó a cantar, no paramos de reírnos de su actuación y lo acompañábamos solo en el coro donde todos presumíamos de que éramos sexis. Agitados y cansados caímos sobre los almohadones que aun había en el piso, jadeábamos y zaceamos nuestra sed con más y más vasos de cocteles.

-Isabella Marie Cullen…- grito mi hermana furiosa, la mire atenta y confundida- ¡te matare! ¡El coctel se ha acabado!

-Ups- dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, nos habíamos terminado unos 10 litros de coctel.

-Bueno chicos habrá que acudir a las reservas- Rosalie venía con una botella de tequila en cada mano.

La sensata Bella debería estar preocupada pero esa mujer se había desvanecido hace unas cuantas horas. Corrí hasta la rubia y tome una de las botellas entre mis manos depositando un beso en su superficie.

-Esto de alcohólicas anónimas como que es de sangre- comento Edward riéndose de mi reacción.

-Tengo un juego- dijo Alice.

-¡NOOOO!- le gritamos todos para luego estallar en risas por la cara que había puesto la enana.

-Solo quiero jugar verdad o reto- se defendió haciendo puchero.

Bueno, verdad o reto era un juego de niños y no podía ser tan malo así que nos sentamos juntos de nuevo y rodeamos a una botella que habíamos tomado de la cocina. Nos servimos tequila en cantidades brutales pero ya que, no podíamos estar peor.

-Punta obedece, cola manda.

Nos miramos a las caras en un arduo trabajo por no reírnos hasta que la botella paro, le tocaba a Rosalie mandar a Alice.

-Oh perfecto- aplaudió y miro con malicia a la enana- ¿Verdad o Reto?

Mi hermana prefería por sobre cualquier cosa pedir un reto a tener que revelar sus oscuros secretos.

-Correcto, si eso quieres- Rose guardo silencio pensando en su malvado plan y Alice esperaba impaciente su sentencia.- ten- Rosalie coloco frente a mi hermana un vaso para cerveza y lo cargo de tequila- fondo blanco, sin sal, sin limón.

Alice la miro con indiferencia, tomo el vaso entre sus manos y bebió el liquido con rapidez, al terminar sonrió satisfecha.

-Eres muy aburrida Rosalie- eso pensaba mi hermana pero yo veía perfectamente las intenciones de mi calculadora amiga.

-Que te puedo decir, debería aprender de ti.- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a girar la botella la cual cayó en Alice manda yo obedezco.

-Bien- la pitufa tremenda como era algo traía en manos- verdad…

-Verdad- respondí nerviosa, no me pondría jamás en manos de esa loca.

-Eres una cobarde Isabella, pero está bien. Recuerda que debes decir estricta y absolutamente la verdad- mi hermana ya arrastraba las palabras apenas y podía terminar una frase con esfuerzo.- ¿Con quién fue la primera persona que tuviste fantasías sexuales?

Me sonroje de inmediato, esa persona estaba precisamente a mi lado y no podía decirle que había fantaseado con someterlo a mis órdenes en la cama, sin embargo me preguntaban con quien, no que cosas habían pasado por mi cabeza.

-Edward- susurre casi para mí misma.

Todos se acercaron a mí y Alice volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta.

-Dije que con Edward- escupí las palabras lo más rápido que pude.

La reacción de mi hermana y mi amiga fueron de decepción, al parecer no les sorprendía la respuesta y siguieron con el juego sin emitir algún comentario. Edward en cambio sonrió y me miro por un momento para luego tomar un trago. La siguiente víctima fue Edward a quien me tocaba mandarlo.

-Cielos Bella tal vez puedas cumplir tus fantasías- dijo Alice entre risas.

-Verdad o reto Edward- ignore su comentario.

-Reto.- alzo una de sus cejas, estaba segura de que era a mí a quien estaba retando.

-Bésame el trasero Masen- me pare esperando que lo hiciera, las chicas aullaron y aguardaron ansiosas.

-Momento, momento, debo guardar esto para la posteridad- Alice saco su teléfono y coloco la cámara. Pose ante ella con mis glúteos frente a Edward esperando que cumpliera.

Sentí las manos de Ed a cada lado de mis nalgas y luego como deposito un sonoro beso en uno de mis pompis. Alice y Rose se rieron hasta más no poder y se abanicaron con sus manos.

-Bien Edward- gritaron juntas.

-Eres todo un duro hermanito.- Después de reírnos un rato de lo mismo volvimos al juego. Alice obedece y Edward manda.

-Huy que venganza tan buena- los ojos de Edward se iluminaron como si un diablillo se apoderara de su alma cruzando los dedos hizo la pregunta del millón- ¿verdad o reto?

-….-mi hermana lo pensó unos cuantos minutos para dar una respuesta que ni en un millón de años yo me hubiera esperado- verdad- al parecer su miedo hacia las venganzas de Edward era mayor que la fuerza con la cual se aferraba a sus secretos.

-Eres una aburrida- mascullo Edward.-pero bien, si eso es lo que quieres… ¿Bella?

-Oh vamos eso no es justo, tú eras quien mandaba, si hubiera sido por ello la dejaba a ella que me hiciera un reto.

-Pues nadie te manda de viva pulga.

Pensé muy bien mi pregunta, debía ser algo que Alice no me diría bajo otras circunstancias y que de verdad yo necesitara saber.

-¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?-Alice se sonrojo y entre dientes dijo algo inentendible pero tanto como la conocía estoy segura de que era contra mí y Edward. Rosalie se acomodo para ponerse más atenta a mi hermana.

-Bella si llegas a decirle esto a alguien de la familia te juro que te matare, te cortare en pedacitos y te comeré. Se supone que nadie de ustedes lo supiera.- asentí y levante mi mano derecha en un gesto de promesa.- Es Demetri.

-¿¡El asistente de Alec!?- de haber estado en una silla me hubiera caído hacia atrás.- era el novio de Jane, Alice, ¿no te da pena? Te follas al ex de tu mejor amiga cariño.

-Lo has dicho Bella, SU ex.- sonrió y dio el tema por concluido.

-Aun no comprendo quien rayos es Demetri-comento Rosalie curiosa pero mi hermana se negó a decir algo más.

-No creo que esa fue la pregunta…mujeres- mascullo Edward.

-Estoy segura de que si te preguntara a ti quien te gusta tampoco querrías decirlo- indago Rose con la ceja levantada, gesto que a solo ella le salía tan perfecto y divertido. Edward no emitió comentario alguno y Rosalie prosiguió satisfecha- no te quejes Edward que en algún momento podría tocarme mandarte.

-Edward mandas a Bella- entre los comentarios de Rosalie no me había dado cuenta de que la botella giraba de nuevo, mire a Edward algo asustada y tome un trago de tequila buscando me bajaran los nervios absurdos.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Verdad o reto, jamás pensé que esa decisión fuera tan difícil, podría preguntarme algo que me desvalijara por completo, me dejara desnuda ante él y un reto me llevaría a hacer algo seguramente ridículo que pusiera en riesgo mi cordura. Mi mente apenas si podía lograr algún argumento de cual opción era mejor, mis neuronas luchaban por conectarse si quiera para la articulación de mis palabras, mire a Edward, escrute su rostro y su mirada buscando algún indicio de sus ideas pero nada. Me vi distraída por sus labios, ojala y un reto fuera que me besara, que me tomara entre sus brazos, me acercara tomándome por la cintura, sentir su aliento en mi rostro y ver como poco a poco me lleva a las estrellas, esos labios que de seguro eran exquisitos…

-¿¡ISABELLA?!-Alice estaba exasperada, supongo que había olvidado, por millonésima vez que no me encontraba a solas con Edward.

-Verdad- susurre.

-Quisiéramos escucharte todos Bella- dijo mi hermana con fastidio.

-¿Lo amas?-Edward si me había escuchado y aunque nuestras compañeras se veían confundidas yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Sorprendentemente pensé mi respuesta, Alec era una persona muy especial para mí, lo conocí cuando acompañe a mi padre al trabajo a los 17 años, pase el verano siendo su asistente. Alec estaba ahí y desde ese momento me llamo la atención, recuerdo que me había invitado al cine y acepte de inmediato. Edward ya había quedado en el pasado, había logrado no extrañarlo ya, y que mi alma no se estrujara cada vez que pensaba en el.

Alec siempre fue muy caballero conmigo, me comprendía, me apoyaba, me hacia reír y sentirme segura, pero sin embargo no había logrado que me sintiera en mi hogar y a la vez tan lejos de todo como Edward lograba hacerlo. Alec es un hombre maravilloso y fui feliz cuando me pidió matrimonio aquella noche en Paris, era mi pasaje a la sanación, a olvidar lo que más amaba de joven, pero ahora me costaba responder si lo amaba, me costaba saber si era realmente ese sentimiento el que tenia por él, porque si realmente lo amaba…como era que todo aquello que surgió con Edward lo extrañaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Edward, desde que tengo uso de conciencia estuvo ahí, me enseño a sonreír, a divertirme a creer hasta en lo que no puedes ver. El era mi punto de ilusión y aunque crecimos como hermanos en algún momento pude verlo como más que eso. Pasábamos horas jugando y cuando empezamos a crecer solo pasábamos los tiempos juntos, siempre haciendo algo tranquilo pero diferente. Me estaba enamorando de él, me hacia dependiente de la luz que le proporcionaba a mi vida y cuando me toco mudarme a Italia me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba conmigo, de todos modos me obligue a creer que eran ideas mías y Alec me ayudo a ello, me hizo creer en un futuro, me dio oportunidades, momentos por los cuales vivir y reír, pero ahora Edward estaba aquí, junto a mí de nuevo, atrayéndome como a un satélite y haciéndome girar por gravedad en torno a él. Me miraba y solo con eso mi mundo colisionaba con todo alrededor. Me frustraba la paciencia y muchas veces quisiera matarlo pero la verdad es que una parte de mi volvió a vivir gracias a su presencia y Alec entonces… ¿entonces qué pasa con Alec?

-No lo sé- confesé al fin, mi respuesta provoco un museo de expresiones entre mis amigos. Alice me miro incrédula, preocupada en el fondo porque los planes de boda pudieran venirse abajo. Rosalie tenía una mueca de suficiencia como si ya lo hubiera visto venir y Edward solo me miraba, sus ojos brillaban no precisamente por los efectos del alcohol y una ligera sonrisa se cruzo en su semblante.

-Isabella Marie Cullen- de repente mi hermana adquirió una genuina seriedad- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

-No hice preguntas respecto a tu verdad, agradezco que no las hagas respecto a la mía- tome la botella y la hice girar de nuevo, rezando por que diera por zanjeado el tema.

-Ya estoy arte de este juego- Rosalie se paro y camino hasta el reproductor, cambio la música y comenzó a sonar la melodiosa voz de su cantante favorita- son las 4am, hay mas alcohol del debido en mi organismo y solo quiero tener mi rato corta venas, así que mis queridos compañeros…con ustedes, en vivo y en directo solo para su deleite: La mejor imitación de… ¡Adele!

Mi hermana y yo corrimos hasta Rosalie, tomando objetos a nuestro paso para simular que eran los micrófonos, de nuevo. La voz de Adele se vio distorsionada por las nuestras "cantando" Rumor Has It. Se supone que Allie y yo éramos el coro mientras que Rose hacia la voz principal, agregamos a nuestro grupo el cuerpo de baile integrado también por las hermanas Cullen. Edward nos miraba aun sentado en el piso tomando tequila de a sorbos. Comenzamos a bailar a su alrededor chasqueando los dedos y moviendo las caderas en compas con los pies.

Estalle en un ataque de risa cuando Alice tropezó con uno de los cojines cayendo de trompa sobre el piso.

-Que no se vea afectada la función- grito Rose arrancando el cepillo de las manos de mi hermana y tirándolo en el regazo de Edward- vamos hermano ¡Rumor Has It!

Edward se levanto y chasqueando también los dedos comenzó a cantar los últimos 41 segundos de la canción, si antes la risa me dejaba si quiera respirar ahora mi cuerpo se llenaba de espasmos gracias a mi ataque de risa.

-Ahora con ustedes Edward Masen interpretando: Don't You Remember señores. Perdón, señoritas.

Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero canto cuando Adele empezó, mi risa paro en segundos, el karaoke pasó de ser berreos a inundar la casa con su linda voz. Parecía mejor un dueto entre ese hombre que fijaba su vista en mí y la voz que provenía del reproductor.

Alice y Rose se tomaron de las manos y bailaron juntas fingiendo llorar una en el hombro de la otra, sonreí al mirarlas y al voltear de nuevo mi rostro, Edward me extendía su mano invitándome a bailar. Vacile antes de colocar mis dedos sobre su piel, me acerco a el tomándome por la cintura y comenzamos a movernos con las notas de la música.

Nadie decía nada, nuestras hermanas seguían bailando y "llorando" pero apenas y me percate de ello. Edward me balanceaba con ternura, bueno nos balanceaba, aun cuando no lograba coordinar mis pies más de lo normal no habíamos tropezado, nos miramos uno al otro, me sonrió y entonces mi corazón fue feliz, se ensancho como hace mucho no lo hacía y después de 10 años volvía a sentirme en mi hogar, le devolví la sonrisa y luego apoye mi cara en su hombro, aun tenía ese olor característico, varonil pero dulce. Se había borrado de mi memoria su fragancia, ahora la guardaría para siempre porque cuando tuviera que irse, de nuevo solo me quedaría el recuerdo.

-The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more- canto muy bajito en mi oido, lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba, muy en el fondo nunca lo había olvidado.

-Recuerdo Edward-susurre, su respiración paro una fracción de segundo pero no paramos de bailar- te sorprendería cuanto es lo que recuerdo pero quisiera no hacerlo, a veces recordar no ayuda en nada, solo crea dudas y te ata al pasado. Aprendí a soñar sin ti en mi imaginación, dibuje un futuro sin ti.

Me abrazo aun más fuerte, entre sus brazos no entendía nada pero a sus vez era el único lugar donde todo adquiría sentido. La música paro cediendo lugar a otra y Alice y Rose se apoderaron de nuevo de los cepillos preparándose para cantar.

* * *

**Holaaa xD ¿Como han estado chicas (os-en caso de haber). Lo se, me perdí un poco, he estado saturada con los estudios, y realmente me tomo un tiempo en el cual debería estar estudiando, para despejarme un poco.**

**Soy team Alec, aunque no lo parezca jeje. Pero este capitulo realmente lo ame. Poco a poco iremos descubriendo los fantasmas en Bella. Espero que lo esten disfrutando. Se les quiere, gracias por leer :* y el apoyo. **

**Ah, casi lo olvido, ya viene siendo momento de que le coloque una portada al fanfic, pero realmente no se me ha ocurrido algo que me enamore, me dan alguna idea? O también acepto imágenes como propuestas, pueden publicarlas al Twitter LysMartz. Ahora si, chaito y: ¿Reviews? :$**


	10. Cosas que jamas se olvidan

Solté a Edward dejando otro de nuestros momentos a un lado, dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro y limpie aquella lagrima que quiso salir, mas no logro su cometido. Edward tomo mi mano pero logre deslizar mis dedos y acto seguido camine hacia donde estaban las chicas uniéndome a ellas en el coro de la canción.

- But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name your name. - Deje mi aliento en las letras de la canción, era mi favorita, podía cantarla mil y un veces y jamás me cansaría. Me ayudaba a continuar con mi vida, a sonreír y a creer que Edward jamás existió.

Como si no fuera suficiente la melodía del año empezó a sonar arrastrándonos a todos a entonar las mismas notas y con los mismos golpes de pecho. Edward se levanto y empezó a cantar con nosotras, las chicas se callaron dejando que solo se escuchara su voz y la mía un poco más al fondo. Tomo mi mano y bailamos de nuevo con la música, esta vez Rose y Alice no bailaban, solo nos miraban casi inexistentes en el espacio. Las letras de Someone Like You se colaban en mis pensamientos y arrastraban consigo todos esos días que pase al lado de Edward, como no me podía separar de él ni por segundos. Cuando íbamos a dormir teníamos radios por las cuales podíamos encontrarnos a medio noche, siempre hable dormida y el decía divertirse con todas las ocurrencias que se me escapaban mientras los sueños pasaban por mi mente.

Todo paso a ser solo eso, recuerdos, momentos que no volverían por más que quisiéramos halarlos hasta el presente. Yo había tomado mi camino, levante el mentón y me llene de orgullo para poder soportar estar lejos de él, espere sus llamadas durante meses, que escribiera pero cuando me mude, simplemente parecimos desaparecer de nuestros mapas. Todo lo que había soñado se esfumo y dio lugar a otras metas, metas en las cuales el no encontraba lugar. Ni siquiera planeaba que viniera a mi boda, apenas y había pensado en ello. No quería verlo, no quería que estuviera en una boda donde no éramos ambos los protagonistas, quería dejarlo en el recuerdo porque así por lo menos hubiera pensado que todo fue tan solo un sueño, el mejor de mi vida. Quería dejar las cosas intactas porque en el fondo sabia que cuando lo viera todo aquello que guarde en un cofre regresaría con él, me arrastraría al pasado y me llenaría de ilusiones que solo me provocaban dudas.

Todo es mas fácil cuando no tienes que enfrentar la realidad, es más fácil cuando se mantiene dentro de los parámetros, cuando todo sigue el plan establecido y nadie atenta contra aquello que has construido con sudor y lagrimas, en mi caso solo fueron lagrimas, lagrimas que al secarse por fin dieron paso a un asomo de felicidad. Italia se convirtió en otro mundo para mí, en otro inicio, un lugar que me hizo dejar todo atrás, a la obligación pero me había adaptado a este país gracias al olvido, a la superación. Un día decidí que no quería saber más de Estados Unidos porque ahí se encontraba todo aquello que añoraba. Tal vez cuando termine mi carrera o antes de ello, tal vez cuando cumplí 18 años, debí haber regresado, debí haber corrido tras aquello que realmente quería, debí presentarme ante aquel hombre de ojos verdes que me robaba el aliento y decirle que no podía vivir sin él, que él era el único…que siempre lo seria, pero tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que él me hubiera dejado en el olvido, de que hubiera hecho su vida y que nunca me amara como yo a él, decidí ignorar lo que me dictaba el corazón y ahora era tarde para seguir sus consejos. Si Edward no había hecho su vida sin mí, yo si la había hecho sin él y eso era lo mejor.

En una semana yo caminaría hacia al altar, diría mis votos ante el hombre que elegí y todo seguiría su curso, Edward regresaría a su país y todo lo que surgió en mi, de nuevo tendría que meterlo a empujones en el cofre, sellarlo y hacer de cuenta que todo fue una idea. La vida seguiría su curso, cada quien por su camino y de seguro nos olvidaríamos de nuevo, así que no tiene importancia si manda el corazón o manda la mente, es la vida quien decide qué hacer con nosotros.

-Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't fotget me, I beg, I remember you said: "Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah"- cantamos juntos las últimas palabras de tan hermosa canción, renunciando de nuevo uno al otro, aceptando lo que se nos había puesto al frente, cruzándonos, saludándonos y continuando en sentidos opuestos.

Alice y Rosalie aplaudieron al final de la canción, Edward y yo tomados de la mano hicimos reverencias al público agradeciendo por su agrado. Dejamos a Adele de fondo pero dejamos de intentar cantar tan bien como ella, tomamos otra botella de tequila y nos tiramos en el piso recostando cada uno su cabeza en el regazo del otro, miramos la lámpara un rato como si de las estrellas se tratase.

-Si repito muchas veces en mi cabeza que la lámpara se apague ¿se apagara?-cuestiono mi hermana muy concentrada.

-Al menos que tengas poderes sobrenaturales dudo que eso sea posible Allie- respondió Rosalie.

-Podríamos intentarlo- me atreví a decir sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-Oh bien bien, entonces repitamos todos juntos y tomémonos de las manos- Rosalie se encogió de hombros y después de rodar los ojos tomo mi mano y la de Edward.

-Luz apágate, luz apágate, luz apágate- nuestras miradas estaban fijadas en la lámpara, empezaba a molestarme bastante pero estaba empeñada en continuar con el "hechizo", de repente Edward lanzo un zapato hasta la lámpara que al chocar con esta partió la bombilla.

-Listo, funciono- lo miramos sorprendidas y sin aviso alguno estallamos en risas.

-Eso es trampa Edward- Alice lo miro con un puchero en su rostro y le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

-No es trampa, es ley de atracción- lo defendí aun entre risas.

-Claro Bells.

-Mama Esme estará furiosa- apunto Rosalie.

-No le decías así a Esme desde que éramos unos niños- dijo su hermano con nostalgia.

-Hay muchas cosas que no hacemos desde niños- resalte algo cierto recordando todas nuestras tremenduras.- el jarrón chino de mama lo partimos jugando frisbi dentro de la casa, a Alice y a mí nos castigaron por toda una semana.

-No te preocupes Bells a mi hermano y a mí nos castigaron por casi un mes, mi madre le dio mucha pena que hayamos roto un jarrón de más ceros de los que podía contar para ese entonces- reímos por el comentario de Rosalie.

-Rompimos muchas cosas en casa de mama Esme- Edward pareció apenarse aunque luego sonrió.- aunque tuve mi merecido cuando por tumbar la biblioteca sobre mi termine con un yeso en mi brazo.

-Eso te pasa por creerte una mole- me reí.

-¡Edward! ¿Recuerdas cuando te disfrace de Marilin Monroe?

-Eso era un secreto entre tú y yo Alice- sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y nosotras nos retorcíamos de la risa por la noticia que después de tantos años fue que se dio a conocer.

-Con que tuviste una vida travesti eh Edward.

-Si mi padre se enterara de esto- Rosalie no paraba de reírse- vamos Alice debiste haberle tomado una foto.

-De hecho lo hice- mi hermana se levanto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Oh no enana! Eso no lo harás- Edward se paro y corrió tras ella gritándole una y mil barbaridades, Rose y yo solo nos reíamos de la situación pero como pudimos fuimos al rescate de Allie.

-¡NO! ¡Edward! ¡Suéltame!- Edward enrollaba a Alice por la cintura, le hacía cosquillas pero esta se negaba a soltar el pequeño cofre que llevaba en sus manos.- ¡Bella ten!

La pequeña cajita de madera voló por los aires, se supone que en mi dirección pero en cambio fue a parar contra la cabeza de Rosalie antes de caer en el suelo. Hubo una pausa dramática entre los cuatros, en la cual nos miramos a las caras intentando anticipar nuestras reacciones, Edward fue el primero en correr en dirección al cofre pero Alice se le guindo de la espalda tapándole los ojos, Rosalie de inmediato dio unos pasos hasta la caja y tras tomarla la abrió y lanzo las fotografías en todas direcciones. Habría pensado minutos antes que las fotos eran solo unas cuantas pero se veían caer decenas y decenas de rectángulos de papel que llevaban infinidades de historias impresas. Alice miro como caían sus fotografías, bajo de la espalda de Edward y empezó a aplaudir mientras reía como una niña.

Tome una fotografía que había caído en mis pies, la levante y coloque frente a mí para poder apreciar la imagen, había cuatro niños sonrientes abrazados y con bragas llenas de pintura, de fondo estaba la pared de mi cuarto llena de dibujos y pequeñas manitas de tempera. Mi madre a los 6 años me había dejado decorar una pared de mi habitación y mi idea fue tener el recuerdo de mis mejores amigos, sonreí inconscientemente.

-¡OH AQUÍ ESTA!- grito mi hermana atrayendo la atención de todos, Edward fingió estar muy concentrado en una de las fotografías ignorando su vergüenza.

-Oh por Dios Alice aun de pequeña ya eras un pequeño demonio- Rosalie estallo en risas hasta el punto de tener que agarrarse la barriga por el dolor. Me acerque a ella y tome la foto que Allie llevaba en sus manos, en ella estaba un dulce Edward de 8 años, sus ojos eran inconfundibles, sonreía con desgana ante la cámara con uno de los rulos dorados de la peluca entre sus dedos, llevaba un vestido blanco muy parecido al de Marilin, recordé que era el que mi madre había confeccionado para el Halloween de ese año, de repente en vez de disfrutar del chiste estaba molesta.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!-el susodicho me miro como un chiquillo a quien lo acaban de agarrar con las manos en la masa- esto explica perfectamente porque el vestido ya no me quedaba bien- apunte a la foto con mi índice, Rose y Alice solo pudieron reírse más de la situación.

-Oh vamos Bells, fue tu hermana quien me obligo.- eran ideas mías o Ed hacia un ligero puchero.

-Ah no, eso sí que no. ¡A mí no me vienes a hacer pucheros Edward Masen! Quiero un vestido nuevo o no te perdonare jamás.

-Bella eso fue hace décadas ¿Para qué quieres un vestido de Marilin Monroe?

-No es tu problema, solo dámelo.- me cruce de brazos siendo esa mi orden final.

-Vamos Bells ¡discúlpame!- mis reflejos actuaban con lentitud, tarde unos segundos para reaccionar vi a Edward arrojarse a mí para luego envolverme con sus brazos- no fue mi intención, Alice dijo que no habría problema, que tu nunca lo sabrías, ni siquiera quería hacerlo pero ella me amenazo con decirle a Mama Esme que había chocado su auto con mi bicicleta- escuche sus sollozos en mi cuellos y las lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer mi camisa, lleve mi mano a su cabeza y comencé a acunarlo sin saber muy bien qué hacer- Alice y Rosalie aun se reían sin parar.

-Tranquilo Edward, está bien.-musite- todo está bien.

-Okey ya basta de cursilerías- Alice paro de reírse en seco, se arreglo su cabello, la franela y se puso a recoger las fotografías que permanecían desordenadas sobre el piso.- no me quejo si me ayudan pequeñines.

Después de tomarnos unos minutos para recolectar la colección de fotos de mi hermana, regresamos a la sala para lanzarnos de nuevo sobre los cojines.

-Oigan miren esto- Rosalie alzo una fotografía donde salían nuestras madres con sus lindas barrigas de embarazo.- Edward y Bella preparándose para venir al mundo.

-Que ternura- comento Alice regresando a su lote de fotos- ¡miren, miren!- en la fotografía estaban ella y Rosalie vestidas con leopardo y tutu rosas.

-Amaba el ballet- un suspiro se escapo de entre los labios de la rubia- tuve mas caídas de las que puedo recordar pero fue muy divertido.

-Hasta que Claudio te dejo caer y te rompiste un brazo, jamás volviste a bailar por cobarde.- mi hermana se reía de aquello que una vez paso.

-No fue por cobardía Alice, al salir del hospital ya tenía nuevos intereses.

-Soy testigo de ello, a Rosalie de repente le llamo la atención acosar a la gente.- Alice y Edward se rieron al unisonó y mi amiga parecía avergonzada así que decidí ir a su auxilio.

-Miren esta- les mostré otra fotografía para despistarlos del tema, sin embargo no había notado que foto había tomado del montón hasta que vi a todos sonreír y quise averiguar, ahí estábamos Edward y yo ligeramente tomados de la mano, mi padre estaba de fondo sonriendo y Rosalie y Alice a nuestros lados arrojándonos pétalos de rosas.

-Cielos, ya había olvidado eso- murmuro Rosalie- fue muy divertido ese día.

-"Edward y Bella por siempre"- dijeron Rose y Allie a la vez. Edward me miro de nuevo a los ojos pero esta vez por tan solo un segundo, pase a la siguiente foto y disimuladamente tome la ya vista, para mí.

Fueron una fotografía tras otra, retazos y retazos de historias. Cada verano, cada vuelta a clases, cada cena de navidad, cada una de las ocurrencias que teníamos y hasta fotografías de antes de nuestro nacimiento, una tras otra nos sacaban una sonrisa, un comentario y hasta una lagrima. Tantas cosas que se habían ocultado, tanto en nuestras cabezas que hasta habíamos olvidado. Días ocultos en nuestra memoria, los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, los más genuinos y llenos de felicidad.

Esta noche habían sucedido muchas tonterías, muchas locuras y demasiados deslices del subconsciente, pero algo había sido cierto y perfecto, fue un día de re vivencias, de recuerdos. Los cuatro éramos invencibles si estábamos juntos, nuestra niñez había sido la mejor porque nos teníamos en nuestras vidas, hasta Edward lograba divertirse entre puras chicas. Hasta hace unas horas había olvidado cuanto quería a estas tres personas, cuanto eran parte de mi, de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, había olvidado cuantas cosas maravillosas había hecho con ellos.

-Chicos lo siento- todos me miraron confundidos- hablo de Rosalie y tu Edward. Fueron mis hermanos y mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo, muchas cosas las aprendí a su lado…

-Como ir al baño- comento Edward provocando la risa de las presentes.

-Si-continúe sonriendo- esa fue una de ellas, el punto es que sin ustedes en mi vida no sería quien hoy soy, no tendría recuerdos tan atesorados. Los he olvidado todos estos años, no tuve la decencia de enviarles si quiera un correo o llamar en sus cumpleaños y demás fiestas especiales, me olvide completamente de ustedes y aun así aquí están, vinieron a compartir uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida aun cuando ni siquiera los había incluido en la lista de invitados. Lo siento por eso chicos, no quiero que piensen que ya no los creo los mejores amigos del mundo simplemente no sé que me sucedió.

-Oh Bells- Rosalie palmeo mi mano y sonrió- no es tu culpa, nosotros también desaparecimos de tu vida, nos convencimos de no tener tiempo de nada, pero como veras jamás te olvidamos pequeña.

-¡Que cursis son! Por eso es que los amo- Alice nos abrazo halándonos a un abrazo grupal.

-Mis chicas- Edward apretó su abrazo haciéndolo algo incomodo pero en vez de quejarnos solo reímos- pareciera que volviéramos años atrás cuando éramos el club de los sueños.

"El Club de los Sueños" Alice nos había bautizado así cuando tenía cinco años, decía que todo su futuro seria estar con nosotros, ese día impusimos una regla que consistía en que en nuestros planes de vida teníamos que incluirnos a todos, soñaríamos juntos y nunca nos separaríamos, sellamos el juramento escribiendo nuestros sueños y tras doblarlos todos juntos, mi madre se encargo de quemar las hojas llevándose el viento las cenizas de esos deseos, claro que para entonces éramos unos niños y a parte de haber escrito cosas bizarras no sabíamos que la vida de algún modo u otro nos separaría.

-Yo había escrito que me casaría con un príncipe, tendría un castillo y muchos vestidos y les regalaría a cada uno de ustedes una parte del reino- dijo Rose, su comentario no nos tomo por sorpresa pues el comentario de Edward había invocado los recuerdos de todos.

-Mi sueño era ser presidenta, quería tener un establo para mi sola y cabalgar todos los días. Todos vivirían conmigo en la casa blanca, Alice se encargaría de aconsejarme sobre moda, Rosalie estaría ahí haciendo lo que quisiera pues no conseguí de que colocarla y Edward…él sería mi esposo.

-No sé porque eso no me sorprende- comento Alice- mi sueño era ser la dueña de todas las tiendas del mundo y les regaría cosas todos los días.

Miramos a mi hermana esperando que dijera algo más.

-Tenia cinco años, no esperaran que tuviera muchos planes sobre mi futuro- resalto lo obvio.

-Mi sueño era tener una familia feliz- susurro Edward, lo miramos extrañadas pues creíamos que siendo un chico de ocho años habría soñado con ser bombero, superhéroe, policía o algo así- ¿Qué? Saben que nunca fui normal, soñaba con casarme contigo Bella y además así estaban todas incluidas pues seriamos familia.

Lo mire extrañada, ambos entonces habíamos soñado con casarnos…"habíamos".

-Eso es muy dulce Edward- fue lo único que dije.

-Chicos tengo sueño- el bostezo de mi hermana recalco esto, se fue por unos minutos y luego regreso con las bolsas de dormir.- es tarde, mañana…bueno más tarde, será un nuevo día así que es hora de descansar.

Cada uno tomo su bolsa de dormir y las arreglamos sobre el piso, una vez todo listo me acurruque en mi pequeño espacio y apague la pequeña lámpara a la cual tuvimos que recurrir gracias a "la magia" de hace unas horas.

-Buenas noches chicos, los quiero- se despidió Rosalie cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches- respondimos todos.

Al girar a mi costado me di cuenta de que Edward dormiría justo al frente mío, ambos estábamos girados cara a cara, me sonrió y acerco una mano a mi rostro con la cual acaricio mi mejilla, vacilante recorrió con las yema de sus dedos cada una de mis facciones, sentí cosquilla en mis labios cuando la suave piel de su mano entro en contacto con ellos. Cerré mis ojos, mi respiración era pausada aunque al compas de la suya, abrí mi boca un poco depositando un casi inexistente beso en la palma de su mano, sentí su aliento aun más cerca de mi rostro cosa que comprobé cuando entre abrí mis ojos, fue el beso más tierno que hubiera probado en mi vida, aun podía captar un cierto asomo de alcohol en el sabor de sus labios pero esto fue insignificante cuando se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos, no hubo prisa, no hubo pasión y aun guiados por la ebriedad sentía que de eso no se trataba nuestro beso, era amor, amor que nació en dos pequeños niños y que ahora se abría paso a golpes entre estos dos adultos, amor que podrían olvidar nuestras mentes pero que para nuestros corazones era ese tipo de cosas que jamás se olvidan.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Se lo esperaban? Bajo alcohol no hay nada que se pueda ocultar. Ya conocemos entonces algo del pasado de estos chicos. "El club de los sueños". ¿Que creen que pasara entonces con estos dos personajes?¿Quien team Alec y quien team Edward?...ya veremos con el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Bexos ;)**


	11. Despertar con café en mano

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, en el momento que la luz del sol entro por las ventanas de la sala provocando que el dolor de mi cabeza se activara, era como si martillaran mis sienes, lleve mis dedos a esta masajeando un poco el área y me levante lentamente.

Edward y las chicas aun dormían, sus respiraciones eran tranquilas y pausadas, la casa bajo la luz del día se veía aun más desastrosa que la noche anterior o tal vez incluyera el hecho de que anoche apenas y veíamos. Salí de mi bolsa de dormir y metí mis pies en mis suaves, calentitas y acogedoras pantuflas, mi cabello era toda una maraña así que sin esperanza alguna solo lo recogí de nuevo en una cola de caballo, deje mis cosas en el suelo, después de todo luego tendríamos mucho que recoger.

Agradecí inmensamente el silencio que gobernaba en cada espacio de la casa, entre en el baño y después de cepillar mis dientes entre a la ducha abriendo todo el grifo de agua fría, mi cuerpo se estremeció al tacto del liquido helado que bajaba por mi piel aunque mis neuronas comenzaron a activarse y pude abrir más mis ojos, mi cerebro aun parecía chocar con mi cráneo provocando rotundos dolores. Jaqueca, jamás le desearía eso a alguien, no tengo ni idea de cuantos tragos tome la noche anterior, apenas y recordaba mi nombre en estos momentos. Después de verme satisfecha con el baño, salí y me envolví en mi bata purpura, peine mi cabello con mis dedos y lo aireé un poco con el secador.

Café, necesitaba café, la cafeína se volvió mi droga desde el 2do año de medicina, café y Coca-Cola, si no tomaba uno de estos dos líquidos juro que me derrumbaría a un cuarto de jornada de trabajo. Me vestí con mis jeans favoritos que se ceñían a mi cuerpo, mi blusa blanca que a diferencia del pantalón me quedaba ancha pero aun así adaptada a mi figura, mi cabello esta vez sí se veía decente así que decidí dejarlo suelto y mientras saliera de mi casa opte por seguir con mis pantuflas. Mis padres se habían empeñado en que más de la mitad de la casa tuviera panorámicas, así que a donde fuera el sol me atormentaba, haciendo que mis ojos y por consiguiente mi cabeza pidieran auxilio, aun estando bajo techo me coloque mis gafas al estilo Jack O', me mire unos segundos en el espejo asegurándome de estar presentable y baje a la cocina para prepararme un merecido y cargado café. Las botellas de licor rebosaban la papelera, las mire con desprecio y me gire a mi adorada y reluciente cafetera.

-Agradecería un poco de eso Bells- Rosalie tapaba un poco el área de sus ojos con su mano derecha, hacia una mueca de desagrado, una sonrisa se cruzo por mi rostro los escasos segundos en los cuales no tuve empatía por ella.

-Claro Rose, preparare para todos, estoy segura de que cuando aquellos dos despierten también querrán un poco.

-Hoy un vendedor de café se haría rico.

-Posiblemente- me dispuse a fregar los platos mientras mi amiga iba a asearse intentando provocar el menor ruido posible. El café estuvo listo minutos después, lo serví en mi taza favorita de círculos de colores y lleve el humeante líquido a mi boca.- Dios esto es la gloria.

-Comenzare a pensar que tienes problemas de dependencia Bells.- Rosalie entro a la cocina secando su cabello con la toalla la cual dejo a un lado para tomar una taza de café.

-No te mentiré, sin esta cosa no creo poder sobrevivir- alce la taza mostrándosela como si de una reliquia se tratara.

Rose solo me sonrió y en silencio miro por la ventana abstraída en sus pensamientos, verla me recordó a su hermano el día anterior, físicamente no compartían muchas cosas pero sus gestos eran tan parecidos que era imposible ignorarlos.

-A tu hermano y a ti al parecer les gusta mucho mirar por la ventana.

-¿Perdona?-la había sacado de su pequeña burbuja, me sonroje algo avergonzada por esto después de todo no había pensado antes de hablar.

-Ayer cuando entre a la cocina tu hermano también miraba por la ventana, su mente estaba en otro lado y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Anoche se comportaron de una manera muy imprudente- su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa aunque tratándose de ella podía esperarme algo así.

Intente pronunciar alguna respuesta en mi defensa pero en cambio la sangre subió a mis mejillas provocando de nuevo el color rosa en ellas.

- No los entiendo-prosiguió percatándose de que no diría nada- un día se odian, no pueden verse ni en pintura pero luego parecen ser inseparables, es algo extraño Bella, cuando dejan de fingir y se quitan las mascaras parecen unirse en un mismo y único universo. Se miran y todos desaparecemos, se vuelven uno solo y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de ello. Te diré un secreto, Edward estaba invitado a una expedición estos días, tal vez la más importante de su vida, llevaba meses entusiasmado y no hacía más que hablar de todas esas cosas viejas y extrañas que tanto le apasionan, había estado comprando ropa y artefactos para su viaje.

"Tu madre envió las invitaciones por correo, y en cuanto la nuestra nos aviso de tu boda su mundo se detuvo, ya no le importo la expedición, ni que fuera la misma ciudad de Atlantis la que descubriría, cancelo todo, olvido su mayor oportunidad y tomo la decisión de venir acá, no lo pensó dos veces cuando empezó a hacer la maleta. Me recordó cuando era tan solo un niño y se emocionada cada vez que íbamos a Florida por Verano, hace muchos años que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos y cuando reapareciste en su vida reapareció el Edward de hace 10 años."

Rosalie regreso su mirada hacia la ventana y aunque ya no me prestaba atención mis ojos estaban fijos en su dirección, quise decir algo, quise preguntar que había sido de la vida de Edward todos estos años, quise saber si me extraño, si se enamoro, quise saberlo todo sobre él. En todo este tiempo que no lo vi pero mi cerebro aun batallaba con un corazón confundido y me aguante de exteriorizar todas mis dudas, era suficiente con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, En 6 días estaría caminando hacia el altar y no era momento para querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Gracias por el Café Bella, estaba delicioso- Rosalie deposito la taza en el fregadero y me dejo sola en la cocina, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giro hacia mi- espero que seas feliz.

Feliz, todos quieren ser feliz en esta vida, pero ¿es eso realmente posible? Ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar si yo lo era, todo en mi vida había estado dentro de mis planes, había sido lo que con madurez había decidido, pero ahora que lo pensaba no sé si eso me había llevado a ser feliz.

-El sábado seré feliz- susurre para mí misma.

Termine mi café y después de lavar las tazas fui a la sala en busca de mi celular, lo encontré enterrado entre un montón de naipes, lo encendí esperando que nadie hubiera muerto en mi ausencia. De no ser porque estaba de vacaciones en el hospital, todos mis pacientes estarían camino al tribunal denunciándome por negligencia. Alice me había convencido de tomar mis días libres desde una semana antes de la boda y así poder estar desestresada para el gran día, claro que jamás pensé que parte del desastre era embriagarme hasta desfallecer. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desquiciadamente mientras llegaba un mensaje tras otro. Tenía unos 10 mensajes de texto y otros 6 mensajes de voz, opte por llamar primero al servicio de contestadora, 4 de los mensajes eran de mi madre, al principio solo quería saber cómo estaba pero en el ultimo se notaba su histeria.

-¡_Isabella Marie Cullen!¡Las he llamado a ti y tu hermana unas mil veces y ninguna de las dos tiene la decencia de contestar el maldito teléfono, siendo medico deberías saber que es un pecado descuidar estos aparatos, ¿que tal si nos pasa algo?! En fin solo quería decirles que los Masen, tu padre y yo regresaremos mañana al pasar el medio día, por favor no destrocen la casa, las quiero pequeñas descuidadas. _

Llamaría a mi madre luego, a fin de cuentas si nos pasara algo malo ya lo sabría, las malas noticias corren más rápido que las buenas. Marque para escuchar el siguiente mensaje, sonreí inconscientemente cuando la voz de mi prometido sonó en el auricular.

-_Hola amor, solo quería saber cómo te fue en las clases de baile, espero que no haya sido muy incomodo, tengo una buena noticia para ti, mi padre decidió darme las vacaciones desde este lunes así que podre acompañarte a las clases, te amo cariño en cuanto puedas llámame.-_por alguna razón su buena noticia solo me desanimo, marque para escuchar el último mensaje.

-_Linda Buenos dias, espero que estes bien. __Esperaba poder hablar contigo anoche pero aun no enciendes el teléfono así que…bueno intentare no preocuparme. En fin en cuanto puedas llámame ¿si? Te amo._

La gente últimamente era algo paranoica, solo cuando revise el teléfono me percate de que hora era: 4y15pm. Eso explicaba la paranoia de mi madre y Alec, los mensajes se trataban de mi madre, Ángela y Alec, me sorprendió un poco que Jane no hiciera acto de presencia, supongo que mi hermana la había informado de que tendríamos una larga noche. Marque el número de mi madre para que la pobre no muriera de desesperación.

-_¿Hola?_

-Buenos dias mamá.-salude abochornada.

-_Isabella-_me reprocho-¡_santos cielos hija te he llamado demasiadas veces! ¿Estas bien? _

-Si madre lo siento, Alice preparo una noche al estilo universitario, es todo.

-_Oh, bueno eso explica todo. Están despertando ¿cierto?_

-Bueno ella y Edward aun duermen, debería de chequear si aun siguen con vida-los mire pero aun respiraban cosa que realmente me alivio.- Oh, sí respiran. ¿Dónde andan?

-_Estamos camino a casa linda, salimos de la ciudad y dormimos en un hotel, tu padre nos convenció de dejarles la noche en paz. Nos vemos en un rato, los quiero._

-Y nosotros a ti mamá, bye- escuche el pitido al colgar y marque el numero de Alec.

-_¡Cariño estas viva!-_ Alec se escuchaba realmente feliz, reí por su reacción antes de saludar.

-Hola Alec, lamento haber desaparecido, tu siniestra cuñada me obligo a apagar el celular.

-_Bueno lo que ella diga es ley, se de eso, tengo un clon de ella en casa._

-Justo pensaba en ella, Jane no se ha reportado hoy.

-_Te llamo unas cuantas veces, sabes que dejar mensajes de voz no le agrada, dice que mal gasta saldo, así que desistió de encontrarte y salió ella sola a preparar algunas cosas. Me pidió que te dijera que la llamaras, tu vestido ya está listo. _

-La llamare en cuanto cuelgues amor.

-_Supongo que te meteras en ello de la vestimenta así que te veré en la noche ¿si?_

-Perfecto.

-_¿Quieres que te lleve algo?_

-Seria muy feliz con un helado de café.

-_Por lo que veo tu hermana te destrozo ayer.- _Reímos juntos por su comentario aunque la mía se notaba algo falsa.- _está bien mi princesa, nos vemos más tarde, te amo. _

-También te amo- colgué y marque lo que espero era el ultimo numero del día.

-_A las 5 en punto voy por ti Marie-_Jane me llamaba así cuando se molestaba conmigo-_es injustificable que decidas perderte en la recta final de la boda, no sé si estas lista o no, si estas muerta o viva pero en media hora te quiero en el porche de tu casa para ir por tu vestido. _

-Okey…- colgó de inmediato, mire aturdida mi teléfono y me senté en el sillón viendo a mi hermana y Edward dormir, ya estaba lista así que podía regalarme unos minutos de vagancia.

-Hay Bells- Rose me llamo a susurros para no despertar a nuestros hermanos.

-Dime- respondí en el mismo tono.

-Saldré un rato por los alrededores.

-¿Estas segura de querer ir sola?- cuestione esperando que dijera que si, pues realmente tampoco podía acompañarla.

-Si, he estado en Roma antes, tranquila- de repente se percato de algo y me miro apenada.- oh Bella, lo siento.

Me costó unos minutos entender su reacción pero entonces comprendí que hace 10 años no nos habíamos visto y ahora me decía que había estado en Roma, sin embargo no me moleste, decidí pasarlo por alto.

-No te preocupes Rose- le exprese una sonrisa convenciéndola de que todo estaba bien.

Me quede sola en casa, bueno al menos sin contar a los bellos durmientes. Probé a mirar por la ventana a ver que tanto les entretenía esta actividad a los Masen, afuera se veían unos cuantos autos mas allá del jardín, todos los arboles donaban sus hojas ya anaranjadas y marrones al viento, la brisa rosaba sus copas y el césped apenas y se mantenía intacto. Sonreí, realmente era una imagen muy bonita, era una hermosa tarde de otoño, y se podía sentir un poco la frescura en la atmosfera, cosa que era muy difícil en Roma. Mi auto estaba estacionado junto al de mi hermana, intacto y sin usar desde hace mucho tiempo, últimamente prefería evitar el tráfico y viajar en el metro cosa que me hacia los días mucho menos estresante, desde que empezamos los preparativos de la boda Jane se había encargado de recogerme las veces que fueran necesarias para resolver ciertos detalles con respecto a la recepción y ese tipo de cosas.

El ruido que emitió un objeto al estrellarse con el piso me saco de mis pensamientos, desvié mi mirada y ahí estaba Alice como una estatua, comprobando que Edward aun siguiera dormido, mis oídos apenas llegaron a captar un "demonios" que salió de sus labios una vez que abrió los ojos y la luz del día choco contra sus hinchados y cansados parpados entreabiertos.

-Hay café en la cocina- arroje esperando que ello regresara el buen humor de mi hermanita.

-¿Qué hora es?- Alice apenas y hacia uso de su voz, era el tipo de personas que al despertar pagaría una fortuna porque el mundo fuera sordomudo.

-10 para 5pm.

-Voy contigo- se limito a decir y camino escaleras arriba.

Otro sonido llamo mi atención hacia la puerta, mis padres y los Masen saludaron con "un hola" tan bajito que solo pude leerles los labios, llame a mi madre con un gesto y los demás subieron también, a cambiarse supongo.

-Edward es adorable durmiendo- lanzo mi madre mientras cuidadosamente rodeaba su cuerpo para poder llegar a mí.

-Ya que llegaron deberían pararlo de ahí, además hay que organizar la sala.

-Oh cariño, déjalo tranquilo se ve que esta descansado muy plácidamente.- me encogí de hombros aunque ciertamente se veía bastante placido.

-Jane llamo, debe estar por llegar para que busquemos mi vestido.- los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron y me abrazo de improviso.

-Obviamente iré contigo, déjame dejo algunas cosas en la habitación y bajo- beso mi frente y fue tras el resto.

Solo quedamos Edward y yo en la sala, este aun dormía, apenas y se movía hinchándose y deshinchándose su abdomen a medida que respiraba acompasadamente. Me acerque a él con cautela, temerosa lleve la yema de mis dedos a sus rostro y lo recorrí con delicadeza sintiendo su suave y tersa piel bajo mis dedos, sonreí al recordar el beso de la noche anterior, Edward abrió los ojos, le sonreí permaneciendo inmutable.

-Buenos días- susurre con ternura.

-Buenos días- contesto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Oí unos pasos sobre la escalera, así que me levante de inmediato y tome mi bolso. Alice y mi mamá venían conversando, el clarson del auto de Jane anuncio su llegada y salimos a su encuentro.

-Hola preciosas- los cambios de estado de Jane eran bastante extraños, llevaba 8 años conociéndola y aun así no paraban de confundirme.

Mi hermana fue la primera en saludarla abrazándola levemente y depositando un beso en su mejilla, paso a la parte de atrás del auto colocándose también sus Ray-Ban, mi madre la saludo cariñosamente como siempre y yo solo me limite a subir al puesto de copiloto y saludarla con un simple hola.

-Oh Bella estoy tan emocionada- mi hermana me abrazo por sobre el espaldar del asiento aprisionándome un poco.

El viaje a la Boutique fue en silencio por mi parte, las demás sin embargo atribuyeron mi estado al extranocho y charlaban entre ellas evitando incluirme en la conversación para no pedirme más de lo que podía dar en estos momentos. Ciertamente aun tenía algo de sueño, hubiera dormido todo el día de ser posible pero la verdad es que mi falta de entusiasmo se debía a otra cosa. Iba camino a buscar mí vestido de novia, estaba en la recta final para caminar al altar para casarme con un hombre del cual ya no estaba segura de si fuera el indicado. Recordé el comentario de Rosalie hace unas horas, Edward había renunciado a sus planes por venir a verme, por estar conmigo unos escasos días, no sabía si sentirme alagada por ello o si tenía aun más ganas de matarlo, lo llamaban para invitarlo a mi boda y aparecía sin contratiempos pero lo había estado esperando tantos años y jamás apareció.

Si tan solo hubiéramos renunciado a todo a tiempo, si tan solo nos hubiéramos seguido, entonces no estaría en Roma, no iría camino a buscar un vestido, llena de dudas y no estaría por casarme pensando que tal vez cometía un error. Respire profundo cuando el auto se detuvo y estuvimos frente a la tienda, los escaparates estaban llenos de maniquíes que lucían diseños espectaculares en colores blancos y marfil, observe mi reflejo en el vidrio y sonreí con desgana dando un paso hacia el almacén.

-Bienvenidas señoritas- la dependienta nos recibió cortésmente y nos dirigió hacia los probadores.-Jane Vulturi ¿no?

-Exactamente.

-Muy bien, si son tan amables de esperar aquí un momento.

Tomamos haciendo en el suave pero sofisticado puf esperando a que trajeran mi vestido.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-interrogo mi hermana quien realmente parecía preocupada por mí.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas de ayer?- contrarreste.

-Lo suficiente para saber que algo no anda bien.

La abrace, realmente no sabía que decirle, escondí mi rostro entre su cabello y unas cuantas lagrimas abandonaron mi rostro, Jane y mi madre le atribuyeron mi decaimiento a la emoción por la boda cosa que agradecí pues no preguntaron nada. La dependiente entro al cuarto con la prenda en manos y me llamo para hacer la última prueba del vestido.

-Hablaremos luego- mi hermana deposito un beso en mi frente y me guiño el ojo infundiéndome aliento.

El vestido blanco estaba cubierto de encaje, mangas cortas y en corte en V, se ceñía a mi cuerpo hasta mis rodillas donde se ensanchaba un poco aligerándose la tela y mostrando un corte de sirena. Me mire en el espejo intentando comprender que esa mujer que veía en el era yo.

-Tenga señorita Cullen- la trabajadora de la tienda me ayudo a colocarme el velo, que más que eso parecía una mantilla que rodeaba mi cabeza dejando mi rostro al descubierto, en los extremos tenía también detalles en encaje combinando con el vestido.- permítame decirle que se ve hermosa.

Era cierto verme con casi todo el atuendo me hacía notar ello, ahí estaba, portando el vestido que tanto soñé, cerca de lograr una más de mis metas. Era esto lo que había pedido al mundo y eso fue lo que me dio. Pedí a la dependienta que me acercara mi celular y en cuanto lo tuve en manos marque al celular de la única persona que me daría tranquilidad en este momento.

-_Hola Amor_- tan solo escuchar la voz de Alec provoco que de nuevo me delataran las lagrimas.- _¿linda estas bien?_

-Tan solo faltan 5 días Alec- me limite a contestar, pero solo eso lo hizo comprender, no todo pero si lo necesario.

-_Lo sé, parece algo irreal. En poco tiempo podre por fin decirte Sra. Volturi.-_ se escuchaba realmente entusiasmado por la idea.

-Alec…-un nudo en mi garganta me detuvo.

-_Bella, todo estará bien, lo prometo, yo estaré ahí contigo y pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿si? Te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo o al menos luchare por ello cada día de mi vida y estaré contigo cada vez que lo necesites. _

-Tengo miedo- murmure.

_-Yo también- _por alguna razón esas dos palabras me tranquilizaron, tenía razón, estábamos juntos en esto, fue él quien me tomo de la mano y me saco de mi desolación, fue él quien me ayudo a combatir contra el universo y pese a todo estaría conmigo siempre que yo lo quisiera.

-Gracias Alec.- me mire al espejo de nuevo y entonces si pude sonreír, retome el curso de la realidad, me casaría con el hombre que elegí y ese hombre me amaba, solo eso bastaba.

-_¿Por qué?- _me reí, pues realmente se oía confundido, reí aun más cuando note que mi risa se escuchaba bastante rara debido a que aun no paraba de llorar completamente.

-Por esto, por hacerme reír, por recordarme que no estoy sola.

-_Jamás lo estarás pequeña._

-Isabella Cullen si no sales en este mismo instante entrare por ti y no me importa que me corran de la tienda.

-_Creo que esperan por ti._

_-_Si, mejor salgo antes de que Alice tumbe la puerta…Te amo.

-_También te amo._

Colgué el teléfono regresándolo a mi bolso. Mi madre comenzó a llorar en cuanto me vio, al igual que Alice que solo me miraba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, Jane no lloraba pero si me sonreía casi tan felizmente como mi hermana.

-Wow Bella, estas preciosa- dijo esta ultima acercándose a mí para apreciarme mejor.- perfecta, mi hermano se enamorara nuevamente de ti en cuanto te vea.

-Mi niña- mi madre hablaba entre sollozos, le vi la intención de abrazarme más se abstuvo de ello centímetros cerca- mírate, ya eres toda una mujer…mi chiquita, parece que fue ayer cuando te cargaba entre mis brazos, creo que empiezo a sentirme vieja.

-Oh mamá, eso jamás.- la tome de las manos dándole un ligero apretón.

Alice camino hacia mi cubriendo su boca con su delicada mano, las lagrimas de desbordaban en su rostro, atrape una de ellas con la yema de mis dedos secando luego el resto.

-Bella- susurro sin decir nada más.

-Ya paren que me harán llorar de nuevo- objete y me di media vuelta hacia el vestidor.

Me mire de nuevo en el espejo mientras me ayudaban a quitar el vestido y el velo, lo guardaron en una gran caja y luego de terminar de pagar en la caja volvimos al auto para regresar a casa.

Ya era de noche cuando estuvimos en el aparcamiento de nuestra casa, Jane se despidió de nosotras y se fue por donde vino, disculpándose porque estaba realmente agotada y mañana le esperaba un día duro. Después de asegurarme de que no debía preocuparme por nada salvo que ella me llamara, me dio permiso de hacer lo que quisiera hasta el jueves ya que a partir de ese día si se apoderaría de mi tiempo. Mi madre llevaba la caja con el vestido entre sus brazos, Rose nos esperaba al otro lado de la puerta ansiosa por verlo.

-Isabella ¿Cómo no me dijiste que hoy irías por tu vestido?- entreabrió la caja pero mi madre le dio una palmada en su mano antes de que pudiera abrirla completa.

-Lo veras el sábado Rosalie. Esta perfectamente doblado para que no se arrugue.- sentencio y subió con él a mi habitación Rosalie me miro esperando que alegara por ella.

-Lo siento Rose, mi madre tiene razón al menos que quieras planchar un montón de encaje.

-Olvídalo, a fin de cuentas te veré peinada y maquillada lo cual me dará una mejor impresión.- reímos cuando esta se rindió de su cometido.

-Hey chicas, le decía a los Masen y su madre que vayamos mañana a Villa Borghese, salvo tu Alice supongo que Jane te necesitara todos estos días.

-Para mi desgracia padre- acepto mi hermana con fastidio.

-Me parece una buena idea papá- conteste- llamare a Alec para invitarlo- subí a mi habitación dejando a Rose y mi padre en una cálida conversación que apenas y escuche de que se trataba.

Me lance en mi cama agradeciendo inmensamente lo acogedora de esta, cerré mis ojos por unos minutos recuperando algo de tranquilidad. No quise llamar a Alec de nuevo por lo cual solo le pase un mensaje de buenas noches pidiéndole que se apareciera mañana a las 9am para ir al parque, me contesto segundos después prometiéndome estar aquí y recordándome que me amaba. Entre a la ducha de nuevo, esta vez con agua tibia relajando mis músculos al entrar en contacto con ella, después de un no tan largo lapso de tiempo salí del baño y me vestí con un short y una franela casuales algo más presentables que mi pijama, que solía usar en casa. La puerta de mi cuarto sonó cuando alguien toco contra ella.

-Pase- Alice se asomo por un pequeño espacio antes de acercarse y tumbarse junto a mí en la cama. -Después de esas estúpidas bolsas de dormir las camas son la gloria.- suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

-Concuerdo contigo hermanita.- me acosté mas cerca de ella quedando nuestras cabezas al roce.

-Te ves hermosa con tu vestido.

-Gracias- gire mi rostro un poco hacia ella cerciorándome de que no volviera a romper en llanto.

-No le dirás a nadie sobre Demetri ¿cierto?

-Claro que no pitu, es tu decisión mantenerlo en secreto así que de mi boca no saldrá la información.

-Gracias- dijo aliviada- ¿sabes? Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo es que me gusta tanto, es decir lo conozco desde hace tiempo, en gran parte por su noviazgo con Jane y ni pendiente, pero cuando ella termino con él estaba desolado, me lo encontré un día en el parque, se veía triste, demacrado. Entonces me acerque y le pregunte como estaba. Pasamos todo ese día juntos, solo caminamos por toda la villa, fui su confidente y entonces nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Es un hombre genial, genuino, optimista y divertido. Hace unos días fuimos a comer juntos, nada importante, solo fuimos a Palazzo del Freddo y de ahí a caminar por las calles, entonces se detuvo a medio caminar y sin esperármelo me beso. Al día siguiente me pidió que fuera su novia y no pude más que aceptar. No sé como decírselo a Jane, es decir ella fue quien termino con él, pero ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, aunque algo no nos pertenezca nos hierve ver como alguien más se lo lleva. Decidí pensar en ello después de tu boda para no malograrnos más la paciencia.

-Me parece una buena idea y discúlpame por lo que dije ayer. Me alegro por ti Alice, que al fin te estés enamorando.

-Tranquila, está bien. Los ebrios ni piensan en lo que dicen.- se detuvo un momento a pensar, vi venir sus intenciones- hablando de ello, dicen que también siempre dicen la verdad…¿hoy si puedo preguntar respecto a tu verdad?

El silencio invadió el espacio hasta que por fin tome el valor de ser sincera en estado de conciencia pura.

-¿Qué quieres saber Alice?

-Bella, hoy no estuviste tan feliz como hubiéramos esperado y anoche si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no estás segura de si amas a Alec ¿Qué rayos sucede en tu cabeza?

-¿No fue obvio?- Alice se sentó y me miro atenta- pasa Edward, pasa que con el aquí ya no sé qué es lo que quiero.

-¿Aun lo quieres?

-Es lo que no sé, no sé si estoy enganchada a él o a un recuerdo. A veces solo pienso que son tonterías, que son cosas de niños y nada de lo cual deba preocuparme pero otras veces como ayer lo veo y miro al Edward que necesitaba cada día para respirar.

-¿Te casaras?

-¿Perdona?- su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, realmente esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente aun con todas las dudas que nacían en mi.

-Bueno, no estás segura de si amas a Alec entonces… ¿te casaras sin saberlo?

-Alice no voy a decir a días de mi boda que no me casare ¡eso seria egoísta e insensato! Tu y Jane han pasado meses preparando todo, corriendo de un lado para otro para que cada detalle sea perfecto, nuestros padres han gastado más de lo que se cree posible y muchos invitados esperan por el gran día. Además Alec sueña por esperarme frente al altar, no puedo decepcionarlos a estas alturas.

-Jane, los invitados, nuestros padres, Alec, yo- mi hermano contaba con los dedos de sus manos a medida que nombraba a todos- perdona Bella pero creo que en ningún momento te escuche en esa lista.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- no entendía a donde quería llegar realmente.

-Quiero decir Bella, que debes casarte porque tú eres feliz con eso, debes casarte porque te lo dicta el corazón, porque TÚ quieres hacerlo, no porque el resto espera que lo hagas. Tal vez quedaran centenas de invitados que no entenderán nada y que te reprocharan cancelar todo a última hora y Jane te odiara por un tiempo, sin hablar de Alec que estará dolido pero no tendrás entonces que lidiar con un matrimonio del cual ya no estás segura. Bells he pasado meses preparando tu boda es cierto pero antes que tu planificadora soy tu hermana y ante cualquier cosa aun cuando deba cancelar la fiesta del año, solo quiero que seas feliz. Alec te ama, lo veo en su mirada cada vez que está contigo o siquiera habla de ti y aunque le dolerá se que te perdonara porque su amor es demasiado grande como para verte sufrir. Entonces la pregunta realmente importante no es que pensara el resto sino ¿quieres casarte con Alec?

Pensar en mi, según mi hermana para ser felices deberíamos ser egoístas de vez en cuando, debíamos poder decirles a todos que no y preocuparnos por nosotros mismos ignorando lo que el resto quería para nuestras vidas pero ser egoísta no era mi fuerte, aceptaba lo que se me ponía al frente por miedo a herir a los demás, tan solo me importaba ver a al publico contentos para sentirme satisfecha, me había olvidado en algún lugar del trayecto porque simplemente desistí de mirar dentro de mí. Alice tenía razón, no podía casarme por complacer a los demás pero tampoco podía romperle el corazón de esa manera a un hombre que había dado tanto por mí, Alec siempre había velado por mi felicidad hasta de la forma más sutil, se preocupaba por esa parte de mi que hasta yo abandone: mi corazón.

Es verdad Edward representaba una parte de mi vida que jamás olvidaría, un recuerdo de lo que fue mi primer amor, aun con lo inocentes que éramos pero todo eso descansaba en mi pasado todo eso "fue" y aunque quisiera no podía regresar, en cambio Alec era mi presente, él me recordó que era una mujer maravillosa, me regreso las ganas de salir a descubrir el mundo, el se preocupo por mi cuando ni yo misma lo hacía y me hizo feliz cuando ya no creía en los días de luz.

Tal vez Alec nunca llegaría a ser tanto en mi vida como una vez lo fue Edward, nunca ocuparía su lugar, nunca sería mi mejor amigo como lo fue Edward y nunca me haría sentir tan genuina y libre como solo él podía hacerlo, pero eran personas distintas y no podía pedirle ser alguien que no era. Alec se merecía mi amor, mi lealtad y mi compromiso, sus intenciones fueron las mejores y no podía romperle el corazón por querer recuperar un recuerdo, el pasado es una página anterior y no daré vuelta atrás.

-Claro que me casare con Alec, Alice. Quiero casarme con Alec.- sonreí, no fingía, no quería que me creyera una mentira porque realmente solo estaba siendo sincera con nosotras dos.

-¿Estas segura?- tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos comprobando que de repente no me fuera a derrumbar.

-Completamente.- afirme y la abrace.

-Bajare a cenar ¿vienes?

-No gracias pitu, quiero recuperar algo de sueño, despídeme de todos ¿si?

-Está bien- me lanzo un beso y se fue.

Recosté mi cabeza en mi almohada, la cafeína ya había caducado en mi cuerpo así que en cuestión de minutos olvide hasta mi nombre dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**Hola peques *-*, mas perdida yo, imposible, el liceo me tenia abstraída pero ya recupere mi tiempo libre al menos por el tiempo de fiestas. ¡Feliz mes navideño! por cierto, espero que en esta época se les cumplan muchos deseos. **

**En este capitulo me di cuenta de que tengo una pequeña confrontación: amo a Alec y a Edward 3 ¿a que no son un sol ambos?. Veamos que se maquina en sus cabecitas y con cual personaje quieren que quede Bella. Tal vez piensen lo mismo que yo, tal vez no están ni cerca. Bueno, les dejo por ahora, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews, los favoritos y por seguir esta historia, se me hincha el corazón de tan solo saber que esta pequeña historia hecha con mucho cariño, sea de su agrado. Besos y abrazos :* **


	12. Solo el aire y el sol

Abrí mis ojos, percatándome de que aun estaba en la oscuridad de la noche, me asome por la ventana y las estrellas aun cubrían el firmamento, iluminando las calles de Roma.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, supuse que todos aun dormían, mire el reloj de la pared, marcaba un cuarto para las 4am. Había dormido solo un poco y aunque intente dormir de nuevo no hice más que dar vueltas en la cama, metí mis pies en mis siempre calientitas pantuflas y me encamine a la biblioteca para tomar un libro, con la esperanza de que leer un poco me ayudara a retomar el sueño.

Mi madre odiaba la oscuridad en especial cuando tenía que levantarse a media noche y caminar por los pasillos vacios, por eso mando a colocar bombillas con sensores, a medida que iba caminando las luces del pasillo se encendían con mi presencia y se apagaban una vez que pasaba. Encendí la luz de la biblioteca cuando estuve en el umbral de la puerta, eran hileras e hileras de libros, decenas de escritos que mi padre se había encargado de coleccionar y yo lo había ayudado con ello en nuestra pación por la lectura, en una esquina se encontraban todos los libros de cocina de mama, que solo ella leía uno a uno descubriendo recetas de todo el mundo. Fui directo a la sección de literatura donde tome mi libro favorito y fui a recostarme en el diván. Mi padre lo había comprado como un chiste para Alice cuando era adolescente, le decía todo el tiempo que se le había zafado un tornillo así que decidió comprar un diván y colocarlo en la habitación de ella donde se acostaba cada vez que hablaba algo "importante" con mi madre, con el pasar del tiempo el gesto ya no le parecía tan gracioso, entonces mi padre coloco el diván en la biblioteca explicando que leer un libro te ayudaba a olvidarte de tus problemas, casi como si fueras a una terapia psicológica, jamás entendí muy bien su argumento, sin embargo tenía que admitir que era bastante cómodo.

Comencé a leer pagina por pagina viajando a una vieja Italia, a la ciudad de Verona donde Romeo y Julieta vivían su trágico y apasionado amor, en algún momento de la lectura perdí la noción del tiempo confundiendo realidad con fantasía, supuse en algún momento de las incoherencia de mi mente que había logrado dormirme de nuevo.

-Despierta bella durmiente- abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba él con su preciosa sonrisa y esos ojos que me encantaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- me estruje los ojos con las manos para desperezarme.

-Unas cuantas horas pero todos aun duermen, no te preocupes- deposito un beso en mi frente y extendió su brazo para ayudarme a parar.

Camine de su mano sin saber a donde íbamos, aun así no me preocupaba a donde fuera, siempre y cuando fuera con él.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- lo mire confundida cuando paramos frente al banco del jardín.

-Por la boda.- tomo asiento y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-No podría estar nerviosa si me voy a casar con el hombre que más amo en todo el mundo.

-¿Soy el hombre que mas amas en todo el mundo?- pensé que jugaba conmigo pero realmente se veía sorprendido.

-Claro que lo eres ¿Por qué otra razón me casaría contigo?- recosté mi cabeza en su regazo y subí mis piernas al banco, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello suavemente.

-Y tu eres la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo.-susurro en mi oído- debo admitir que pensé que jamás te darías cuenta de que soy el hombre de tu vida.

-No me fue fácil descubrirlo si eso te consuela.- la brisa soplo arrastrando algunas hojas a su paso- me encanta el otoño, todo tiene unos colores tan bonitos, como de antaño. Me hacen poner nostálgica pero es una imagen preciosa.

-Pensé que las mujeres amaban la primavera, ya sabes, los colores, las flores, los animales que salen de todos lados.

-No amo las flores, eso ya lo sabes.- entrelace una de mis manos con la suya, amaba ocupar ese espacio entre sus dedos, me hacía sentir parte de él.

-Tienes razón, recuerdo aquella vez que te regale unas margaritas y tu sonrisa no pudo ser más falsa- reímos de ello, fue un día muy cómico, él venía muy entusiasmado con el ramo y yo en cambio cruzaba los dedos para que no fueran para mi.- mi estación favorita es el Verano.

-Sera por las vacaciones porque del resto es bastante seco, caluroso e incomodo.

-No, me gusta porque todo es radiante, todos parecen estar felices con el tiempo libre y además es cuando más tiempo puedo pasar contigo.

-Siempre estoy contigo.

-Claro, somos un para siempre ¿lo olvidas?

Me gire hacia él y clave mi mirada en la suya grabando este momento para siempre, acerco su rostro al mío y deposito un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Bella, ¡Bella!- escuche los lejanos gritos de mi hermana pero no lograba verla por ningún lado- ¡Isabella Marie Cullen! Despierta por el amor de Dios.

-Bella cariño- la voz más suave de Alec me regreso por completo a la realidad, abrí mis ojos y me sonrió con esmero- lamento los gritos de Alice, sabes cómo se pone cuando se hace tarde.

Mire a mi novio confundida, me reincorpore y al mirar a mí alrededor me percate de que seguía en la biblioteca, Romeo y Julieta estaba en el piso aun abierto donde me había quedado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9y45, a las 10 vamos saliendo así que te recomiendo que vayas a arreglarte- contesto mi hermana exasperada.

-¿Estas bien amor?- no, no lo estaba, aun me sentía aturdida pero decidí ignorarlo y asentí.

Todo había sido un sueño, solo eso, un sueño tan real que ni siquiera lo note. Deje a Alec con mi hermana y fui a mi habitación para prepararme para el picnic, tome una ducha rápida para ponerme los primeros jeans que encontré mas una franela que había comprado en España las vacaciones pasadas, me calce mis zapatillas rojas y fui a encontrarme con el resto de la familia.

-Buenos días- salude a todos, quienes me esperaban en el recibidor, Alec se acerco a mí con una taza de café en manos.

-Buenos días- deposito un beso en mis labios y me entrego la taza.

Pasee mi mirada por entre los presentes hasta que se cruzo con la que andaba buscando, ahí estaba el con sus verdes y encantadores ojos, Edward se levanto y comenzó a tomar las cosas para llevar al parque.

-Iré subiendo las cosas a la camioneta- dijo y salió con cava y morrales en mano.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y fueron tomando cosas para llevarlas a los autos.

-¿Descansaste?- pregunto Alec esperando a que terminara mi café.

-Sí, ¿por qué Alice sigue aquí?

-Estarán moviéndose todo el día a través de la ciudad así que le aviso a mi hermana que se iría con nosotros en cola para encontrarse con ella cerca de la estación del metro.

Asentí y termine mi último sorbo de café para poder subir al auto y partir. Alec llevo la taza a la cocina regresando luego por mí tomando mi mano. Subimos a su auto donde nos esperaban Rosalie y Alice, supuse que Edward había decidió irse con nuestros padres, apenas si habíamos intercambiado dos palabras la mañana de hoy. El auto se puso en marcha siguiendo a la camioneta de mis padres.

-¿Cómo la pasaron ayer?- Alec decidió romper el silencio, no le gustaba mucho ir en un auto y que nadie dijera nada, al menos que la música estuviera encendida.

-Fue divertido- sentencio Alice, al parecer mi hermana no se había despertado de muy buen humor.

-¿Has vivido siempre en Italia Alec?- cuestiono Rosalie aligerando la tensión en el espacio.

-No, nací aquí, en Florencia más específicamente pero en cuanto mi hermana cumplió un año empezamos a viajar por toda Europa, cada dos años tenía un hogar nuevo.

-Oh, eso explica porque hablas tan fluido el ingles.

-Ingles, portugués, francés, español, italiano…y podría seguir la lista.- intercedí.

-Bueno cuando viajas mucho algo queda de todo ello.

-¿Y en que trabajas?

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Ahora interrogas a mi novio?

-Bueno Bells apenas y tengo idea de cómo se llama el hombre.

Alec rio por la reacción de Rose, soltó una de las manos del volante y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

-Soy arquitecto, trabajo con mi padre en una empresa de diseño, cada vez que nos proponen un proyecto solemos ver la importancia del asunto y nos repartimos los trabajos. Últimamente he tenido muchos más que él, pues está pensando en retirarse, mi madre ya está empezando a reclamar su tiempo.

-Eso es estupendo, tendrás un hombre que te construya una hermosa casa Bells- dijo Rose entusiasmada.

Alice bufaba en silencio y luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué haces tú Rose?- pregunto mi prometido mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Soy periodista, en general de redacción aunque no me molestaría salir en televisión, eso si la radio no se me da paro nada bien.

-Bella me había comentado que querías ser Actriz.

-Bueno, aun quiero pero ya sabes eso no es un área de trabajo muy rentable.

-Tal vez deberías buscar trabajo aquí en Roma, es el mejor lugar para volverte famoso aquí en Italia.

-Bueno, no es tan mala idea, hasta me agrada la oferta pero New York es para mí lo mejor que pueda existir en el mundo, además mi prometido tiene su escuela de deportes allá y no creo que quisiera dejarla.

-¿Así que también te casaras?- Alice y yo optamos por mirar por la ventana sin muchos ánimos de participar en la conversación de estos dos.

-Bueno, es la idea. Espero estar caminando hacia el altar el año próximo, no hemos fijado una fecha solo hace unas semanas que Emmet me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Sabias de eso Bella?- pregunto Alec.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Sabias que Rosalie se casaría?

-Algo sabia de ello, Rose y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ponernos al día.

-Eso es cierto- me apoyo mi amiga- Bella, llevamos varios días contigo y no te he preguntado nada de tu vida.

-Realmente no hay mucho que contar, además de que conocí a este maravilloso hombre- mire a Alec por unos segundos antes de volverme a Rose- Saque la preparatoria en casa y después de ir a la universidad me gradué de medicina, ahora trabajo en el hospital San Filippo Neri donde velo por la salud de niños encantadores.

-Solo tú dices que eso no es mucho- estaba segura de que Rosalie y Alec hubieran encontrado otras mil cosas de que hablar pero decidieron dar tregua a la situación cuando estuvimos frente a la entrada de la estación del metro.

-Gracias a Dios- mascullo Alice y bajo del auto- Adiós chicos, que pasen buen día- sonrió forzadamente y se fue, luego tendría que preguntarle qué rayos le sucedía.

Estábamos listos para continuar cuando Edward toco con los nudillos el vidrio de la puerta.

-Me han enviado al auto de los jóvenes- se excuso subiendo a la parte trasera del carro.

-Bienvenido al presente entonces- comento Alec y empezó a manejar de nuevo- hablábamos un poco de nuestros oficios, conociéndonos ya que seré parte de la familia.

Edward alzo una ceja pero solo yo lo note ya que lo había visto por el retrovisor.

-Estoy seguro de que la familia Cullen te encantara- declaro casi con esfuerzo.

-Bueno, llevo ya años conociéndolos, realmente que son muy acogedores. Me conto Bella que ustedes son ahijados de Carlisle.

-¿Has hablado de nosotros Bella?- pregunto Edward genuinamente sorprendido.

-Lo estrictamente necesario- realmente hace años que no hablaba de los Masen, apenas y los mencione en una que otras conversaciones pero hace mucho de ello.

-Pensé que le contarías al hombre de tu vida sobre tus mejores amigos y compañeros de la infancia- intercedió Rose indignada.

-¿Eran tan buenos amigos?- Alec detuvo el auto pues ya estábamos en Villa Borghese.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas Alec, pasábamos casi todos los días los cuatro juntos y muchos veranos nos íbamos a Florida donde vive mi primo Jasper el era el 5to del grupo.

-Cielos Rosalie ya había olvidado a Jasper- Jasper era el amor platónico de Alice, cada verano enloquecía cuando lo veía en el balcón de la casa de verano, fue algo muy de niños, luego de mudarnos ni siquiera hablaba de él.

-Ha estado trabajando en Sudamérica últimamente, estudio psicología y luego hizo antropología, hace una investigación sobre las sociedades de esos lados de América.

-Que bien, seguro Alice moriría con verlo, si vamos a tu boda tienes que invitarlo.

-¿Si vienen?- interrogo con la mandíbula casi en el suelo- claro que vendrás a mi boda Isabella Marie Cullen, atravesé el océano por venir a la tuya así que tú vendrás a la mía.

Reí pero no le conteste ya que Alec me extendía el brazo para ayudarme a bajar del auto, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos de nuevo, decidimos repartirnos las tareas, los hombres se encargarían de llevar las cosas mientras que nosotras fuimos en busca de un buen lugar en la Villa.

-¿Sabes que le sucede a Allie?- Rose caminaba a mi paso mientras que nuestras madres hablaban más adelante sobre algunas recetas de cocina.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo de conversar hoy, esperaba que tú lo supieras. Se lo atribuí a que tal vez no ha dormido bien.

-Bueno, ya será luego que nos enteremos.- Asentí y seguimos caminando.

-Oh chicas aquí es perfecto- expreso mi madre sentándose bajo un árbol que aun no había perdido todas sus hojas.

Elizabeth y yo extendimos la manta para que pudiéramos colocarnos sobre ella, el césped solía provocarme alergia en la piel por esto evitaba el mínimo contacto con este. Los chicos llegaron más atrás, con mi padre y el señor Edward atrás, arreglaron las cestas de comida a un costado del árbol y se tumbaron también sobre la manta, Alec se recostó a mi lado tomándome por la cintura, apoye mi espalda en sus piernas recogidas y pose mi mano sobre las suyas. Rosalie hablaba con su madre y la mía sobre su futura boda y Emmet, escuche algunas cosas de la conversación esperando enterarme un poco de que había sido de mi amiga estos últimos años. Mi padre y Edward hablaban sobre Rose y yo, siguiendo con el mismo tema de los matrimonios, Anthony en cambio leía un libro recostado contra el árbol.

-Te amo- susurro Alec en mi oído y beso mi cuello sutilmente.

-Y yo a ti- respondí volviéndome un poco hacia él.

-¿Hey quien juega?- Rose se había levantado y tenía un frisby en su mano.

Todos se entusiasmaron con la idea y fueron tras ella a un espacio más abierto, me negué a jugar explicando que quería disfrutar de la vista un poco, intente convencer a Alec de que estaría bien pero este decidió quedarse conmigo mientras el resto jugaba.

-Podemos disfrutar de la vista caminando un poco- menciono después de unos minutos, lo tome de la mano y fuimos a caminar por el parque.

-Los Masen son muy agradables.

No respondí nada al instante, una parte de mi quería decir que tenía razón pero aun la Bella terca quería defender su punto de vista y decir que se equivocaba al menos con respecto a una persona, pero la verdad es que Anthony llevaba un rato sin ser un asno así que no tenia acciones que argumentaran mi opinión.

-Si- me limite a contestar.

-Ayer pensé que desistirías de todo esto.- lo mire desconcertada, realmente no entendía porque decía eso- no me mires así, es que al teléfono te oías bastante mal amor, te escuchabas aterrada, creí que al verte tan cerca del día de la boda te provocaría mas miedo del que podrías soportar.

-Alec…-no supe que decir, una parte de mi quería gritarle que tenía razón, estaba aterrada y confundida, pero…- jamás desistiría de casarme contigo.

Paro nuestra caminata colocándose frente a mí y acunando mi rostro en su mano, me sonrió y se acerco a mi dándome un beso en los labios, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y él me tomo delicadamente por la cintura, cada neurona de mi cuerpo hacia sinapsis atropelladamente provocando que corrientes se esparcieran por mi espalda y terminaran en mi boca donde esta se movía armoniosamente en conjunto con la de Alec, suspire entre sus labios y nos detuvimos con nuestras frentes en contacto, dilatando el momento unos minutos más.

-Te amo Alec- susurre y el respondió un "te amo mas" embriagándome con su dulce aliento- todo era tan perfecto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- reinicio nuestra caminata, entrelazando de nuevo nuestras manos.

-Quisiera estar sola contigo siempre, que nadie se interpusiera en mi felicidad y nada me provocara tantas preguntas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué preguntas tienes en la cabeza?

-Sí estoy haciendo lo correcto, sí seré feliz, sí…

-Sí estarás preparada para emprender esta nueva aventura

-¿Te lo has preguntado?

-Unas cuantas veces.- lo mire esperando que no fuera una broma de su parte- a veces me da miedo todo esto mi amor pero luego recuerdo tu rostro, lo mucho que me haces feliz y todo adquiere sentido, no estaría dispuesto a dar este gran paso si no fuera contigo.

-¿Podemos contra cualquier cosa?

-Dicen que cuando el amor es verdadero puede contra el mundo y más.- me abrace a él quedando acogida por su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor de su tacto. Lo amaba, me bastaba con eso. Edward era mi perdición, lo quería pero cada vez que estaba con él las cosas tenían un lado gris tanto como rosa, pero Alec era mi espacio de tranquilidad, mi tarde de otoño, con el podía disfrutar hasta los detalles más pequeños como los de esta caminata, solo el aire y el sol.

* * *

**Holaaa :). ¿Como están? Yo de maravilla, disfrutando del tiempo libre. Ya son dos capítulos con poca actividad de Edward ¿Lo extrañan?. A ver quien me adivina con que personaje soñó nuestra confundida Bells... Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo al igual que el anterior.**

**¿Vieron la imagen de portada? Yo la ame, espero que les guste y le haga justicia a estos personajes que tanto quiero. Seguimos aun con la balanza Edward-Alec, ¿a donde creen que se inclina Bella? Ya mas adelante veremos.**

**Bueno, dejare de darle vueltas a sus cabecitas y me retiro. Besitos ;) y como siempre muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**


	13. Playa, sol y arena ¿Relax?

-¡Estoy oficialmente agotada!-grito Alice entrando a la casa y lanzando su bolso en el mueble, cayendo ella sobre un puf.

-Mi hermana te tiene la vida gris ¿no?- habíamos regresado del parque unas horas antes cuando la noche comenzó a caer. Alec se había quedado aceptando la invitación a cenar de mi madre.

-Gris es poco, yo diría ¡Negra! ¡Apenas y me deja ir al baño!

-Tu quisiste ayudar Allie- mi comentario no creo que fue el indicado, pues la pulga me miro obstinada incitándome a callar si es que valoraba mi vida.

-¡TU ISABELLA! ¡TU NI SIQUIERA EMITAS COMENTARIOS EN ESTA CONVERSACION!

Opte por seguirle el consejo y me reacomode en el regazo de Alec quien beso mi frente como gesto de consuelo.

-Mis queridos presentes- Rose llamo la atención de todos, incluso la de Edward que hace rato que estaba sumergido en su libro- mañana nos vamos a "Lido di Ostia".

-Oh genial- mascullo mi hermana pero Rose la ignoro.

-Esme y mi madre han decidió ayudar a Jane con los preparativos así que no irán y nuestros padres se irán al club a jugar golf así que será un día solo para nosotros.

-Espera- el gato rizón encarno en mi hermana quien se levanto de inmediato- si mi madre y la tuya ayudaran a Jane… ¡Rosalie te amo!- corrió hacia esta y la abrazo sobresaltándola.

-Si Alice, iras a la playa, ya tranquilízate por favor.- se sacudió a mi hermana como si de un mosquito se tratara y siguió con su anuncio- saldremos a las 6am así que los quiero a todos bien temprano despiertos, ¿entiendes Bella?- me sonroje avergonzada- Alec, por favor llega temprano.

-La puntualidad es mi fuerte.- Rosalie salió de la habitación y este después de ver el reloj se arreglo para partir- adiós cariño, nos vemos mañana- deposito un beso en mis labios.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Oh no no, te ves muy cómoda ahí. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- conteste antes de que saliera.

-Hacen una linda pareja- dijo Edward asomando la mirada por sobre el libro.

-Gracias- murmure recostándome sobre uno de los cojines del mueble mientras cerraba mis ojos.

El silencio zumbaba en mis oídos, golpeando contra mis tímpanos y de alguna manera incomodándome, opte por cantar entre dientes esperando que solo yo misma pudiera escucharme.

-_"Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme sin que yo te diga nada, que tus yemas sean lagañas enganchadas a mis vértices"_

-No sabía que hablabas español- Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, Edward aun me estaba mirando, me pregunte si no había parado de hacerlo desde que hablo la última vez.

-No sé mucho pero saber italiano me ayuda un poco, esta canción la escuche una vez que fui a España y desde entonces no sale de mi cabeza.

-Cantas hermoso.

-Apenas y me escuchabas Edward- contradije.

-Siempre has cantado hermoso Bells- me guiño el ojo y regreso a su lectura.

Resolví por subir a mi habitación y prepararme para dormir, mañana seria un largo día. Recogí mis cosas del mueble y subí las escaleras. Edward había estado tranquilo todo el día, apenas y había emitido comentarios en el picnic, me pareció descubrirlo unas cuantas veces mirándome, como si fuera un satélite en su órbita que no podía parar de admirar, pero opte por ignorarlo y tener mi día tranquilo con Alec. La habíamos pasado realmente bien, jugamos de cuanto pudimos y hablamos sin parar de las trivialidades de la vida.

-¿Bella?- escuche a mi hermana llamarme cuando pasaba cerca de su cuarto.

-¿Si?- me asome por un pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared, Alice me miraba como un pequeño cachorrito, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, llevaba puesto ese horrendo suéter que bien sabia, se colocaba solo cuando no estaba de ánimo- Oh chiquita- camine rápido hasta ella y la envolví con mis brazos- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Volvieron- murmuro.

-Alice…-la apreté aun mas fuerte, intentando con mi abrazo mantener su corazón dentro del pecho.

-Llamo anoche para decírmelo, se disculpo y me juro que lo menos que quería era hacerme daño pero Jane lo había buscado, le dijo que estaba arrepentida y que no podía ser feliz si no era con él. Me dijo que soy una mujer esplendida y merecía un hombre que me amara tanto como él amaba a Jane, dijo que realmente si llego a sentir algo por mi pero que ella era su vida.

"Al principio creí que me estaba pidiendo permiso para volver con ella pero luego me dijo que esperaba algún día pudiera perdonarlo y que fui una de las mejores cosas que le paso en la vida. Hoy cuando llegue a la estación del metro él estaba con Jane, me saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si hace años que ni nos veíamos, fue tan descarado que me pregunto cómo he estado todos estos días y nos acompaño a varias de las diligencias de la boda llevándonos en su auto, Dios mío Bella te lo juro que tan solo quería morirme, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, mientras conducía tomaba a Jane de la mano y la acariciaba con el pulgar, hablaban de sus vidas de cómo pasaban tantas cosas juntos y se veían tan felices que yo solo podía sentirme aun más miserable."

"Quería gritarle ahí mismo que era un cerdo, un imbécil que esperaba que se fuera al infierno y un asteroide le cayera en la cabeza pero Jane sonreía y lo miraba como si fuera lo único en el mundo, ella lo ama, lo vi en su mirada y no tengo corazón para arruinar su dicha.-Alice sollozaba en mi hombro, sus lagrimas humedecían mi franela pero solo acaricie su cabello esperando a que se desahogara por completo- Santo cielos Bella, ayer tal vez a esta misma hora te estaba contando cuanto lo quiero y lo bien que estábamos y de un día para otro me estoy muriendo, cayendo por manos de la misma personas que me llevo a las estrellas, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que la vida un día te este dando razones para brincar de alegría y al otro te este estrellando contra una pared de bloques? No es justo Bells, siento que el corazón se me estruja aquí adentro y que el aire me falta, que muero por dentro como si todo se marchitara y lo peor es que aunque quiero, aunque solo con eso podría encontrar algo de paz, realmente no puedo odiarlo, no me nace hacerlo aunque en este momento podría volverlo papilla, ¿pero sabes que es irónico? Solo quiero que regrese, que me abrace y me susurre que todo va a estar bien.- el cuerpo de mi hermana temblaba a medida que las palabras salían como un caudal de emociones, sus palabras se confundían entre sollozos, entre gritos de desesperación que pronto se volvían pequeños y delirantes susurros.

-Es un imbécil Alice, no tiene ni idea de la invaluable mujer que está dejando ir. ¡Es que si lo tuviera cerca lo haría puré! ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con mi pulguita? Mira- la hice desprenderse de mí y levante su barbilla con mi índice- no te diré que no llores porque solo así podrás limpiarte por dentro pero luego, cuando el sol entre por tu ventana mírate al espejo y date cuenta de que eres mucha mujer como para dedicarle una vida de tristeza a un hombre al cual le ofreciste todo y decidió irse por las migajas. Jane es nuestra amiga pero todos sabemos que es aun una niñita caprichosa que ni sabe que es lo que quiere en la vida, a duras penas puede llevar su carrera adelante pero no sabe valorar todo lo que tiene al frente y ¿sabes qué? Tal vez esos dos se parezcan porque tú eres una luz muy brillante como para encerrarte en algo tan minúsculo e insignificante. Mi chiquita, lo más hermoso de ti es tu sonrisa, el hecho de que siempre puedes encontrarle a la vida aunque sea un mínimo detalle de felicidad y sé que seguirás haciéndolo porque que el hombre que amas te deje marchar, créeme, no es el fin del mundo.

Alice me miro a los ojos y una lagrima solitaria cayo por su mejilla desde lo mas hondo de su corazón, me abrazo de nuevo sin emitir palabra alguna, solo lloro hasta que le dolieron los ojos y el cansancio pudo más que la desdicha. Se había quedado dormida sobre mi vientre cuando yo deslizaba mis dedos por su cabello, pensé que tal vez debía levantarme y llegar de una vez a mi cuarto pero aun entre sueños se veía desolada, incomoda como si las pesadillas la atormentaran, pequeños quejidos apoyaron mi teoría así que como pude me descalce los zapatos y como pude me arregle para dormir con ella, al menos la soledad no sería su compañera esta noche.

El estruendoso sonido del despertador me saco de mi dulce sopor, golpee el aparato sin siquiera abrir los ojos y me desperece estirando cada tramo de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos confundida cuando me percate de que estaba sola en la cama, gire mi cuello en todas las direcciones de la purpura habitación de Alice pero no se veía rastro de esta por ningún lado, me enderece en la cama, entonces mi hermana salió del baño envuelta en una toalla con su cabello envuelto en otra.

-Buenos Días Bells. Puse la alarma para que no te despertaras tarde, lamento si te incomodo- revisaba los cajones de su cómoda a medida que hablaba conmigo, arque una ceja sin comprender como es que podía cambiar de ánimo tan rápidamente, decidí ignorarlo pues la noche anterior había elogiado su don.

-Buenos días Allie…gracias.

-Deberías ir a arreglarte, Alec está abajo desde hace unos minutos, le explique que aun dormías así que está ayudando a mama con el desayuno mientras.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- sabía que no me refería a una simple cortesía, se detuvo en seco y por un segundo su rostro se ensombreció antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Bien- contesto con la frente en alto.

Asentí y tomando mis zapatos me dirigí a la habitación. Tome una rápida ducha, decidí no lavarme el cabello pues ya pronto se llenaría de sal, después de todo. Luego de ponerme mi bikini que hace mucho no sacaba del armario y completar el atuendo con un vestido crema y unas sandalias turquesa, ande hacia la cocina donde un olor a HotCakes inundaba el ambiente.

-Buenos días cariño- saludo mi madre al verme, Alec se acerco a mí y beso mis labios.

-Buenos días- conteste para ambos.

Todos nos reunimos en el mesón de la cocina para saborear los HotCakes, desde pequeña acostumbraba a comerlos con miel y queso crema, combinación que a todos les parecía muy extraña y solo Rosalie se atrevió a probar intentando comprender porque me gustaba, termino tragando con esfuerzo y tomando un gran vaso de naranjada.

-Cielos Bella, cuando estés embarazada no quiero ni saber qué cosas comerás.

-Me tocara salir muchas veces de madrugada- expuso Alec preocupado.

-O tal vez esos nueve meses tendré que vivir con mi madre- intente animarlo.

-Me gusta esa idea- todos reímos a excepción de Edward que se limitaba a comer.

-Bueno chicos, si ya terminaron deberían ir partiendo, si es que quieren tomar buenos puestos en la playa- mi mamá recogía los platos a toda prisa disponiéndose a fregar cada uno de ellos.

-Mamá puedo ayudarte- me ofrecí.

-Oh no cariño, vayan vayan que se hará tarde. Alec- este se giro hacia nosotras mirando atento a mamá quien le arrojo las llaves de la camioneta- Carlisle y yo pensamos que estarían más cómodos con la camioneta.

-Gracias Esme.

-Adiós mamá Esme- se despidieron Rose y Anthony saliendo tras Alec.

-Adiós mamá- dijimos Alice y yo más atrás.

Arreglamos las cosas en la maneta y luego nos ordenamos en nuestros asientos, los Masen iban a cada ventana de los puestos de atrás, Alec y yo en los puestos delanteros, tomados de la mano como casi siempre que íbamos juntos.

-¿Vieron el pronóstico del tiempo?- consulto Alice de repente preocupada.

-Hará buen sol según dicen, no te preocupes Allie- respondió Alec fijando su mirada en la autopista.

No paramos de hablar de camino a Ostia, cuando se nos acabaron los temas de conversación coloque un disco que todos pudiéramos disfrutar y cantamos a medida que pasaba una canción tras otra, hasta Edward se animo a seguirnos la corriente y dejo de comportarse tan inmutable como el día anterior, Alice lograba sacarle una que otras carcajadas y realmente logramos pasar un rato ameno. Llegamos a Lido di Ostia una hora más tarde, tal vez un poquito más, aun no llegaban muchos turistas así que pudimos tomar un cómodo lugar bajo algunas palmeras, Alice de inmediato alquilo unas sillas de bronceado y después de empatucarse con su aceite de coco se acostó sin acordarse del mundo a su alrededor, se acomodo más rápido de lo que nosotros duramos en bajar las cosas de la camioneta hasta que por fin pudimos sentarnos por un rato, antes de disfrutar del sol y el agua.

Rosalie fue la primera en entrar a la playa, se deshizo del short y la blusa en cuestión de segundos y fue a refrescarse un poco, Edward fue el siguiente en caer en la tentación y tras quitarse la franela se zambullo también en las azules aguas del mediterráneo.

-El olor del mar es tan relajante- dijo Alec recostándose en la silla.

-Bastante- mire a los chicos bañarse y me contagie de las ganas- me bañare un rato ¿quieres venir?

-No tranquila, disfrutare un rato de la tranquilidad.

-Está bien- le di un beso en los labios y después de quitarme el vestido camine hacia la playa.

El agua hizo estremecer mi cuerpo cuando entro en contacto con mis piernas, un temblor recorrió mis músculos cuando esta toco mi vientre cada vez que me adentraba más en ella.

-¡Mójate de una vez!- exclamo Edward riéndose de mis muecas.

Negué rotundamente con un movimiento de mi cabeza, entonces se acerco a mí y tras colocar su mano en mi cabeza me hundió en el agua, todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando tome aliento lo único que entro por mi nariz fue un montón de agua salada, me retorcí bajo el agua pegando patadas contra el cuerpo de Edward que seguro ni le dolían, pero fue lo único que maquine hacer. Después de unos segundos, al fin me soltó y el aire fue la gloria entrando a mis pulmones pese a ello raspo cada centímetro de mi nariz y garganta debido a la sal que entro por estas.

-¡Edward eres un imbécil!- golpee agua hacia él, enfurecida.

-Ya se me hacia extraño no escuchar eso.- ahí estaba de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa torcida y burlona, ese era el Edward que no había extrañado para nada- Bella ¿Habías notado que te tiembla un ojo cuando estas molesta?

-Hay una cantidad gigantesca de agua a nuestro alrededor Edward- evadí furiosa- no querrás terminar muerto dentro de ellas.

-¿Me ahogaras?- se carcajeo antes de poder continuar entre risas- por Dios Bella, no tienes fuerza ni para ahogar un grillo.

-¡Pruébame!

-Bueno no empiecen- se interpuso Rosalie fastidiada- la playa es para relajarse no para que tengan otra de sus infantiles peleas, pensé que ya habían aprendido a comportarse como adultos.

-Yo me comporto como tal, tu hermano es el que cree que aun tiene 5 años- le dirigí una mirada envenenada y me voltee para nadar un poco e ignorarlo, cuando regrese Alec estaba también en el agua, gracias a Dios.

-Mira si ahí viene el pececito- salto Edward haciendo muecas de pez- cuéntame Alec, como es que puedes vivir con una fiera como ella, más que un pececito creo que es una piraña.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, no podía creer que realmente hubiera dicho eso.

-Sera porque esta fiera le es de mucho placer en la cama- contraataque. Alec me miro sorprendido, esta no era una parte de mí que surgiera muchas veces.

-Si tú lo dices- contesto Edward sin alterarse.

-A ver Edward ¿Aun tomas clases de sirena?- cuestione sin demostrar nada en absoluto.

-Los chicos son tritones Isabella por si no lo sabías.- Alec nos miraba intentado interceder en nuestra batalla de "insultos" hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

-¿Es normal en ellos ser tan corteses?

-Oh si Alec, no te preocupes entre ellos recuperan sus tratos infantiles- dijo Rose tomándolo con indiferencia.

Edward se rindió y salió del agua, respire profundo sintiendo como la tranquilidad volvía a mí.

-Ayer parecían llevarse bien- dijo Alec enlazándome por la cintura.

-Ellos son bipolares- menciono Rose- de niños por momentos se amaban y por cosas completamente absurdas comenzaban a discutir.

Es cierto, Edward y yo nos adorábamos pero teníamos las mejores discusiones del mundo, a la final terminábamos riéndonos en medio de gritos e ignorábamos todo lo dicho, solo nosotros entendíamos nuestras patéticas batallas.

-No me has contado mucho de tu niñez Bella- resalto Alec algo más serio de lo común.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Lo que tal vez debería saber.- lo mire aturdida, fueron ideas mías o su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal.

-Bella de pequeña dormía con un panda de felpa, se llamaba Cirilo, jamás lo soltaba, cada vez que yo hacia una pijamada llegaba con el animal en brazos y lo más divertido es que media más o menos un metro.- Rosalie captaba siempre cuando las cosas comenzaban a tensarse y sabía como distraer la atención.

-¿Pasabas muchos días en casa de los Masen?- más que curiosidad esto parecia un interrogatorio.

-Los Masen pasaban mucho tiempo en nuestra casa y nosotros en la de ellos.

-Debían de verse hasta en la sopa, eso explica porque son tan unidos, jamás me dijiste que fueran tan importantes en tu vida Bella.

-¿Tu tienes amigos de la infancia Alec?- cuestiono Rosalie.

-Algunos pero ninguno de ellos pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo.- contesto secamente observándome.

Rosalie giro las pupilas de un lado a otro supuse que estaba algo incomoda así que decidí liberarla y salí del agua, Alec me siguió con la mirada pero permaneció adentro ahora conversando mas simpáticamente con Rose.

-Alice te vas a insolar- le dije a mi hermana tomando lugar en la silla de al lado.

-Tienes razón, me bañare un rato.

Me puse mis lentes de sol y me recosté utilizando mi toalla como almohada, Edward estaba bajo el toldo, leyendo como siempre.

El calor abrazador hizo que abriera los ojos, me moví un poco y entonces sentí como mi piel ardía al roce, me enderece y note que cada superficie de mi cuerpo estaba enrojecida, parecía un tomate por cada tramo, sobresaltada me quite los lentes y me pare para comprobar que no fuera un sueño, que sueño, una pesadilla. Escuche la risa de Edward a unos pocos metros y me gire hacia él furiosa.

-¡TU! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE?- los presentes se giraron hacia nosotros entonces me percate de que había gritado demasiado alto.

-¿Yo?- pregunto inocentemente- Bella ni siquiera te he mirado desde hace un par de horas.

-¿Me quede dormida y fuiste incapaz de despertarme?

-Te veías realmente cómoda- contesto con su estúpida risa burlona.

-Cómoda, claro. ¡IMBECIL! ¡ME CASARE EN TRES MALDITOS DIAS!

-Eso lo sé Bella- bufo.

-¡Pues deberías saber que no puedo caminar hacia el altar así!

-No, eso deberías saberlo tú antes de dormirte bajo el sol del medio día.

-¡Santo cielos Bella! ¿Que te paso?- pregunto Alice caminando hacia mí y luchando por no reírse.

-¡Cariño! ¿Estas bien?- al menos alguien si se preocupaba por la situación.

-Claro que estoy bien, caminare hacia ti en un hermoso vestido blanco pero mi piel no quedara en segundo plano ya que ¡ESTOY ROJA!

-Amor tranquilízate, seguro hay algo que podemos hacer.

-Quiero irme a casa- masculle.

-Pero Bella- se quejo Rose- apenas si llegamos- adoraba a mi amiga pero no pude más que dirigirle una cruel mirada, ni siquiera le conteste, tome mis cosas y camine a la camioneta donde me senté en el puesto de copiloto y espere por ellos.

Los observe mientras renuentes recogían sus cosas, Rosalie discutía con Edward mientras este aun se reía, la traidora de mi hermana no paraba de reírse y Alec hablaba por teléfono caminando hacia el móvil. No dije ni una sola palabra mientras entraban al auto y la situación no cambio aun cuando íbamos camino a casa.

Se supone que me relajaría un poco este día pero la piel literalmente me ardía y la sangre estaba tal vez a la misma temperatura bajo esta, estaba furiosa, solo quería llegar a mi casa y tomar una ducha helada. Edward era un estúpido, fácilmente pudo tener el gesto de despertarme cuando el tiempo fue demasiado prolongado para un bronceado, estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito, por favor, un asno siempre será lo mismo. Me gire un poco en el asiento y observe como iba sonriente mirando por la ventana, volteo hacia mi justo cuando aun lo veía, no pude más que mirarlo con ganas de matarlo más porque aun sonreía como un imbécil, como si fuera tan divertido verme roja como un maldito tomate, opte por ignorarlo y me dedique el resto del viaje a mirar por la ventana.

* * *

**Holaaa xD. ¿Como han estado?. Sorry por la perdida que me di, andaba con la cabeza en otras cosas. **

**Edward ya se había estado comportando mucho ¿No?. Definitivamente que parece un niño, es entendible porque de repente Bella lo odia. Y Alec ya no le parece tan divertida la situación :s que en mi opinión como que vivía en las nubes el chico. **

**Bueno chicas, y chicos por si hay alguno por ahí, esta que esta aquí se despide. Gracias como siempre por leer y por todo el apoyo, espero que les siga gustando cada capitulo y que estén disfrutando de las fiestas. Besos ;)**


	14. Verse mal es sentirse mal

-¿Estás bien amor?-pregunto Alec aprovechando el semáforo en rojo para mirarme, la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas y tenía un calor abrazador, a pesar de que el aire iba a su máxima potencia, supuse que se me notaba en el rostro debido a su preocupación.

-Estoy algo mareada, debe ser el viaje y el cansancio, no te preocupes- conteste restándole importancia.

-Delicada la señorita- menciono Edward en la parte de atrás.

-Delicada- bufe- mejor te mantienes con tu boquita cerrada Anthony, parece que no logras formular un comentario inteligente.

-Lo haría, pero veras solo una cosa puede callarme la boca y creo que no es lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.- me tense recordando el beso de hace unos días, rogué porque Alec no lo hubiera percatado.

-Bueno realmente esto del "bronceado" de Bella me tiene algo preocupada, no puede caminar al altar de ese color.- defendió Alice, al menos alguien era coherente en este auto.

-Al fin una mente pensante- masculle.

-Alice debes de tener algún plan- Alec se veía realmente angustiado.

-Mañana llamare a la agencia, de seguro las modelos han tenido uno que otro problema con los bronceados, tal vez sepan de un lugar a donde podamos ir y solucionar esto. Por este tipo de percances es que recomiendan no ir a la playa si se acerca un evento importante.

-Bueno Alice, creo que pudiste decirme eso esta mañana antes de que viniéramos- manifesté secando una gota de sudor que corría por mi sien.

-Quería complacer a Rose.

-¡Ah no! A mí no van a venir a echarme la culpa. Edward, no suelo intervenir en las riñas que tienes con Bells pero debo ser realista, obviamente, si sabias que nosotros estábamos caminando no podías dejarla ahí dormida.

Me recosté en el asiento e hice un esfuerzo casi olímpico por ignorarlos, no me sentía nada bien como para discutir mas el tema.

-Bella cariño- la lejana voz de Alec me saco de mi sopor- Bella, amor ya llegamos.

Abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta de que aunque se escuchaba lejano, mi prometido estaba al frente mío con algunos bolsos recargados en su espalda y esperando porque bajara del auto. Lo veía turbiamente, aun tenia calor y algo semejaba martillar en mi cabeza, me levante para poder entrar a la casa pero entonces todo me dio vueltas y mi estomago quiso regresar todo cuanto no tenia.

-¡Amor!- exclamo Alec tomándome más fuerte por la cintura- Ey Edward- llamo y este vino hacia nosotros- ten, lleva esto por mi por favor- primero Ed lo miro incrédulo pero al fijarse mejor en mi, tomo las cosas sin rechistar, debía de verme muy mal, además de roja.

Alec metió uno de sus brazos bajo mis rodillas y otro un poco más abajo de mis hombros alzándome sin esfuerzo para llevarme dentro de la casa, hubiera preferido pasar andando pues el movimiento al caminar solo me provocaba mas nauseas y mareos. Cerré los ojos intentando olvidar que la cabeza quería explotarme, cuando los abrí mi prometido me estaba depositando sobre mi cama.

-Estoy insolada- susurre tanto como mi energía me permitió, Alec se giro hacia mi confundido- mi cuerpo esta sobrecalentado por la alta dosis de Sol, alcánzame el termómetro, está en la tercera gaveta de la cómoda y enciende el aire acondicionado muy bajo por favor, tengo mucho calor.

Paso primero encendiendo el aire cosa que agradecí porque por lo menos me refrescaba un poco, busco entre mis ropas y pudo entonces encontrar el termómetro.

-Aquí tienes- se sentó a mi lado y me lo dio, lo lleve a mi boca y lo introduje bajo mi lengua.

Después de unos segundos lo saque, observe cuanto tenia de temperatura abriendo mis ojos de par en par.

-Rayos, tengo 40º de fiebre.-me levante de la cama como pude, mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y con cada paso mi estomago y cabeza se revolvían.

-¿A dónde vas?- se levanto enseguida y me tomo por la cintura.

-A tomar un baño.- me miro confundido pero no tenia ganas de explicarle que carrizo era una insolación, me despoje de mi ropa y entre a la ducha abriendo solo el agua fría.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó anunciando que alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Alec salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Bella está bien?- oí a Rose preguntar en mi habitación.

-Dice que esta insolada.

-Matara a Edward después de esto- comento- ya regreso.

-¿Necesitas algo Bella?- pregunto Alec entrando de nuevo al baño, salí de la ducha y me alcanzo la toalla, negué con la cabeza rechazándola.

-Pásame por favor un short y una franelilla, me los pondré aun mojada.- le explique tomando asiento sobre el retrete.

Regreso con mi vestimenta y notando que no tenía energía ni para alzar un dedo me ayudo a vestirme y luego me cargo hasta la cama, dejándome suavemente sobre esta. Rose y Alice entraron a la habitación después de tocar, traían con ellas una jarra de agua fría y algunas toallas humedecidas.

-Alec parece que nunca te has enfermado- se quejo Alice colocando las toallas frías y húmedas sobre mi frente.

-Ten esto Bells-Rose me ayudo a recostarme sobre las almohadas y me dio un vaso de agua- toma lentamente.

-Soy médico Rose, se que hacer- conteste con sequedad, estaban siendo muy lindas conmigo pero la migraña me estaba matando y acabando con mi tranquilidad.

-Creo que estoy sobrando – señalo Alec disponiéndose a salir del cuarto.

-No- murmure, me dedico una solidaria sonrisa para después sentarse al pie de la cama.

-Cielos Bells de veras lo siento- hablo Rose.

-No es tu culpa Rosalie, tranquila.

-Bueno gracias a mí terminamos en la playa.

-No te preocupes- le sonreí y cerré mis ojos añorando un poco de descanso, el dolor de cabeza cedía bajo el frio de las toallas, abrí de nuevo los ojos cuando sentí que Alec se movía- ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo una idea.- fue lo único que dijo y se fue, regreso un rato después con un tarro de ungüento frio.- te ayudara con las quemaduras y a la vez está fresca, tu madre la tenía en el refrigerador.

-Ven aquí- se acerco a mí y le di un beso en los labios.

-Bueno creo que mi trabajo aquí no puede ser mucho más, llama en cuanto necesites algo Bells- Rose se levanto y espero frente a la puerta por Alice.

-Luego de colocarse la crema vuelve a ponerle las toallas sobre la frente Alec.- dijo esta y se fue junto con su rubia amiga.

Alec me ayudo de nuevo con la ropa, esta vez quitándomela con cuidado de no rozar mucho mi piel que aun ardía.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Pues ya la cabeza no me duele tanto que es lo peor.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y con cuidado empezó a aplicarme la crema.- si no me sintiera tan mal esto me parecería muy sexi- se rio de mi comentario pero continuo en silencio con la crema- Alec lo siento, se supone que debo disfrutar estos días contigo y hoy no hice más que discutir con Edward.

-Está preocupado por ti.

-Debería estarlo, ardo en fiebre por su culpa.- me estremecí cuando la fría crema entro en contacto con la piel de mi abdomen.

Otros nudillos golpetearon contra la puerta, Alec invito a quien fuera a pasar después de cubrirme con una sabana, Edward entro algo apenado trayendo una bandeja en manos.

-Solo has tomado un café en todo el día, pensamos que necesitarías almorzar un poco- inspeccione la bandeja con la mirada notando que traía una ensalada Cesar y un vaso mas de agua.

-¿Quieres comer?- me interrogo Alec, recordando que hace un rato me atacaban las nauseas.

-Tal vez un poco no me vendría mal.-Edward depósito la bandeja sobre la cama y salió de nuevo de la habitación.

-Gracias- dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Lo ves, no es tan malo como parece.- Alec tomo un bocado de ensalada y lo llevo a mis labios, mastique antes de poder contestar.

-Ese es el problema, no parece que fuera malo.

Termine de comer y ahora mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de crema, decidí colocarme solo la franelilla y quedarme en bragas, así al menos me refrescaría mas. Alec me dio un beso en la frente excusándose con llevar los trastes a la cocina, aproveche su partida y me dispuse a dormir un poco.

Al recuperar de nuevo la conciencia percibí el dulce perfume de mi madre, quien me acariciaba el cabello sentada a mi lado, note que una toalla estaba sobre mi frente. No abrí los ojos, fingiendo que aun dormía. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya.

-Edward ya son adultos, no pueden estar con sus juegos infantiles a estas alturas, mira como término la pobre.- susurraba mi hermana molesta.

-No pensé que se enfermaría Esme…

-Pero sabias que tendría este tono de piel y eso ya es suficientemente desconsiderado sabiendo que se casa el sábado.- hubo un prolongado silencio y entonces mi madre volvió a hablar- Isabella te adora, te tiene en muy buen concepto, no arruines eso.

-¿Le bajo la fiebre?

-Tiene 38º, en algún rato ya estará suficientemente refrescada.

-¿Alice consiguió quien le ayude con la quemadura?

-Por tu suerte si, mañana en la mañana la acompañare a que le hagan un tratamiento de hidratación. Por favor Edward, ya déjala respirar tranquila ¿si?

-Si mama Esme- mis labios se curvaron al oírlo como un pequeño que era regañado por su madre.

-Hola preciosa- saludo cariñosamente mi madre cuando la mire.

-Hola- susurre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- asentí.

-¿Qué hora es?

- 7y15pm- contesto Edward.

-¿Alec?-lo busque por la habitación pero no había rastro de él.

-Se fue a ayudar a Jane un rato, dijo que pasara mañana en la tarde y que le llamaras cuando despertaras, solo pudo irse tranquilo cuando estuve aquí, leía a tu lado hasta entonces.

Quise levantarme de la cama pero mamá me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?- usted hoy tiene reposo absoluto.

-Mama por favor, ya estoy bien.-me queje y Edward reía al fondo.

-Anthony ve por su cena.

-Solo quiero cereal- intervine antes que él se fuera, asintió y se fue.

-Apenas se fue Alec, no se ha despegado de nosotras- comento mi madre una vez que este salió de mi cuarto.

No dije nada, cerré mis ojos y recibí los mimos de mamá sin quejarme. Me sentía mucho más fresca que hace unas horas pero mi cuerpo aun llevaba la sensación como si estuviera bajo una tonelada de bloques, me sentía cansada aunque hubiera estado durmiendo toda la tarde. Edward regreso un rato después con una bandeja en manos, la cual deposito a un lado de la cama, mi madre me ayudo con las almohadas y así quede sentada para poder comer, la taza estaba llena de cereal de frutas, con leche achocolatada, era mi combinación favorita desde que tenía uso de conciencia, Edward sonrió al ver como comía enérgicamente.

-Los dejare un rato, debo hacer la cena.- Esme me dio un beso en la frente y nos dejo a solas.

Comí en silencio, ya no estaba molesta con Edward pero no tenia intención alguna de hablarle.

-Lo siento- musito mirándose las manos, seguí comiendo esperando que se explicara- supongo que aun creo que somos unos niños, que nos reiremos de nuestras travesuras y al final del día seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos. Lo siento Bella, lamento ser siempre un imbécil.

Algo en el tono de su voz me llevo a pensar que no se refería tan solo a lo de la playa, notaba nostalgia entre sus palabras y un verdadero lamento, alce mi rostro para poder ver que reacciones se cruzaban por su rostro, estaba triste, me sonrió pero esa falsa alegría nunca logro llegar a sus ojos.

-No es tu culpa- susurre y luche porque las palabras salieran a pesar del nudo en mi garganta- yo también suelo ser una estúpida, creo saber las respuestas a todo. Creo que se que es lo que todos piensan, cuando en realidad ni sabemos que es lo que se nos pasa a nosotros mismos por la cabeza. No me detuve a pensar que es lo que realmente quería y tan solo me esforcé por culparte a ti siempre.

Una lagrima recorrió el semblante de Edward, solitaria, valiente de delatar sus sentimientos, la dejo correr sin levantar ni un poco su mano para limpiársela, aun así fue el único atavismo de dolor, pues el resto en su rostro era inescrutable y su mirada perdida. Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse y mas y mas lagrimas caían por su cara, no decía nada, no me miraba, no se movía, solo lloraba tan calmadamente que quien no lo estuviera mirando de frente no notaria que lo hacía. Algo dentro de mí se estrujo, mi corazón lo sentí como si se detuviera, y mis pulmones dejaban de expandirse con la entrada del aire, la habitación me pareció demasiado pequeña, el mundo demasiado cruel y la desesperación se apodero de mi.

El mundo podía derrumbarse, el universo podía venirse abajo y los planetas salirse de sus orbitas, cada parte de la humanidad podría desvanecerse y no dejar rastro en mis sentimientos, pero ver a Edward sufrir podía dejarme sin alma, destrozarme aun mas que mis mártires. Coloque la bandeja a un lado y lo abrace con tal fuerza que me dolían los brazos, hubiera querido tenerlo entre ellos para siempre, que nada le hiciera daño y solo ver sonrisas en su rostro, sollozaba en mi hombro y como un niño indefenso se oculto entre mi cabello y me abrazo buscando consuelo en esta vieja amiga, sentía los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho, sentía su dolor y como dentro de él, se derrumbaba, luche contra mi misma para no llorar, para mantenerme de pie y ser la fuerte de la situación.

-Nunca quise que te fueras- dijo cuando por fin los sollozos cedieron- hubiera querido correr tras tuyo, detener ese avión y mantenerte para siempre a mi lado pero no pude. Vi todo mucho más grande que yo y entonces no pude con ello. No sé porque, pero siempre te sentí cerca, siempre creí que te volvería a encontrar pero…-se reincorporo y unió nuestras frentes, note que lagrimas aun salían de sus vértices- te perdí, perdí el camino para llegar a ti Bella, estas ahora tan lejos que me es imposible alcanzarte.

Todo mi esfuerzo por no llorar se vino abajo, las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, corrieron con miedo a que las detuviera y me tragara cada sentimiento. Mordí mis labios sintiendo impotencia y callando todo lo que luchaba por salir. Las ataduras de mi corazón no soportaron la tensión que caía sobre ellas y cedieron ante esta, dejando que trozos se esparcieran por mi pecho, chocando contra mi piel y lastimando todo a su paso. Un agujero creció llevando su onda expansiva hasta cada parte de mi ser y consumiéndome el alma, los temblores de mi cuerpo aumentaron al igual que mis sollozos y todo cuanto estuve ignorando salió a la luz, me estaba muriendo por dentro, me desvanecía entre los brazos del hombre que sabía cómo destrozar y construir mi mundo a la vez.

Sentí los labios impacientes de Edward contra los míos, sabían a sal por aquellas lagrimas que dejaron su huella en ellos, la desesperación iba de un cuerpo a otro traspasándose por nuestras bocas, que luchaban una contra otra en busca de algo de consuelo, queriendo encontrar aquello que habíamos perdido, a nosotros mismos.

-Edward- alcance a decir deteniendo el movimiento de mis labios a milímetros de los de él- no puedo, esto no está bien.

Cerro sus ojos y aferro sus dedos a mi cuello atrayéndome casi violentamente hacia él, haciendo chocar nuestros labios, me beso por última vez y tan inesperadamente como lo hizo, salió del cuarto arrojando la puerta tras de él. Me quede ahí, desconcertada sin lograr quitar la vista de la puerta, tal vez esperando a que regresase aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría, tome una almohada y me abrace a ella dejándome caer y llorando desconsoladamente buscando alguna lógica a todo esto. Mi decisión había sido tomada pero solo hasta este momento me daba cuenta de cuánto me dolía decir adiós, de cuán difícil era seguir adelante cuando el pasado te hala hacia él. Ahogue un grito de agonía con la almohada, a la cual me aferre hasta humedecer con mis lágrimas.

-¡Maldición!- grite, aun sabiendo que la casa seguía habitada, saque fuerza de mis entrañas, camine hasta la puerta y pase el cerrojo, cayendo luego con la gravedad, el piso frió entro en contacto con mi piel y en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, entre sollozos y lamentaciones volví a hundirme en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

* * *

**Aquí**** mi pequeño regalito de navidad, al fin estos dos dejaron salir un poco de sus sentimientos. De verdad que este capitulo me rompió el corazón, el pobre Edward que ya no sabe que hacer. **

**Ya luego veremos que sucede con estos dos. Por ahora, si me despido hasta no se cuando porque son días familiares, pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, muchísimas gracias por todo. El mejor regalo de navidad es ver como les agrada esta historia que sale del corazón. Sera hasta luego, besos y feliz navidad :***


	15. Desconexión

-¡Dios que rico!- dije en combinación con un suspiro al sentir como los músculos de mi espalda se relajaban, cayendo en un estado de calma.

Alec y mi madre habían tomado de nuevo el lugar de Alice como ayudante de la organizadora, mientras que mi hermana y yo nos fuimos a primera hora a un Spa, debían quitarme el enrojecimiento de la piel y aparte aproveche para relajarme un poco y olvidarme de todas las razones de estrés que me esperaban allá afuera.

Solo cuando mi padre había abierto la puerta de mi habitación con la ayuda de la llave maestra de la casa, y esta había pegado de lleno contra mi espalda, fue que note que me había quedado dormida en el piso de mi cuarto después de haber exprimido mis sacos lagrimales. Recibí una gran reprimenda de mis padres quienes se molestaron porque, a pesar de estar enferma me había encerrado en el cuarto sin consideración alguna, claro que además se llevaron un gran susto cuando me vieron tirada en el piso, al menos el lado positivo de todo esto es que el frio del piso me había ayudado con la insolación y después de un café al momento en que me pare todo en mi cuerpo volvió a reactivarse quedando casi como nueva.

Me mire en el espejo cuando me fui a cepillar y realmente no me reconocí, estaba roja, hinchada y reseca, de por si la piel de mi cara se había abultado por las quemaduras del sol y haber llorado hasta desfallecer no fue una buena idea, me observe horrorizada pero al menos nadie más que Edward sospechaba la verdadera causa de mi exagerada hinchazón. Agradecería eternamente a mi hermana por haber tenido la genial idea de traerme a un Spa, lo primero que hicieron conmigo fue colocarme una mascarilla facial y las rodajas de pepino me vinieron como anillo al dedo.

Pasaron 2 horas quitando el enrojecimiento de mi piel, después de aplicarme unas cremas a base de lechuga y avena, combinación que en mi vida había escuchado, la superficie de mi cuerpo tomo una coloración mas clara y para mejorarlo pasaron motas llenas de alcohol por mi cuerpo, aun se me veían las marcas del traje de baño y cierto bronceado cubría mi anatomía pero era mucho mejor que parecer un camarón gigante, suspire al verme en el espejo y notar cierta mejoría. Debía cubrirme de crema humectante muchas veces al día y tomar cantidades obsesas de agua pero todo por verme lo mejor posible el día de mi boda.

Después de que terminaron con nuestros masajes, Alice y yo nos cambiamos para dirigirnos un rato al sauna.

-¿Crees conveniente entrar al sauna después de lo de ayer?- la pitufa me detuvo cerca de las corredizas y espero alguna negativa de mi parte.

-No pasara nada Alice, cálmate un poco- la aparte de mi camino y el calor choco de lleno contra mi cara, el vapor entraba por mi nariz y tomaba de él ligeras cantidades de oxigeno, me senté en un banco cercano a las corredizas e invite a mi hermana a tomar asiento- ¿Por qué Rosalie no vino?

-Relevaría a mamá para que ella pudiera seguir con los preparativos de la comida.

-Que mal, hubiera sido perfecto tener un día las tres juntas.

-Bueno mañana ya la pasaremos todas juntas- la observe con las cejas torcidas, de seguro a esta enana se traía algo entre manos- ¿Qué es de la vida de Ángela?- lanzo antes de que yo formulara mi pregunta.

-Esta en una conferencia en Inglaterra, volverá para mañana en la noche hasta donde se.- hace días que no veía a mi mejor amiga y extrañamente no me hacia tanta falta como esperaba, hablaba con ella cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, supongo que eso influía un poco.

-Bella…-puse mi atención en ella esperando que concluyera- vámonos.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy no le haremos falta a nadie, démosle la espalda a todos un rato.- contesto despreocupada.

Mire a mi hermana incrédula pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de contradecirle la palabra. Salimos del sauna y luego de tomar un baño fuimos a hacernos pedicura y manicure, decidimos no pintarnos las uñas pues de seguro algo nos tenía preparado la dragona de Jane.

Cuando menos lo espere me encontraba en la entrada de Roma Termini, con solo una cartera de equipaje y los teléfonos apagados, mi hermana y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa de complicidad y fuimos a tomar nuestro tren a…

-Deme dos tickets a cualquier lugar de Italia- pidió Alice otorgándole a la taquillera su tarjeta de crédito.

-Alice como no vas a pensar a donde irnos, debemos estar aquí para el anochecer.

-Tu lo has dicho "debemos" no tenemos- la seguí hacia el área de abordo, obviamente nuestro destino se descubrió cuando tuvimos que revisar a donde iríamos.

-Venecia, no esta mal.-entrego el ticket para que fuera picado y subió al tren, la seguí aun con cierta vacilación pero decidí no pensar en ello.

El tren empezó a andar y las calles de Roma quedaban atrás a una velocidad impensable, recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio, mirando como todo iba pasando como una cinta de dibujos que a duras penas lograba ver bien.

-Iré por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?

-Una barra de chocolate me vendría bien- conteste a mi hermana y me adentre de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

Respire profundo cuando dejamos los limites de Roma atrás, aun teníamos por delante 3 horas de viaje las cuales me darían absoluta tranquilidad o al menos eso esperaba, ahí estaba de nuevo huyendo de todo, luchando por encontrar un respiro entre tanta tensión, nuevamente me dejaba llevar con el viento, me perdía en el tiempo para lograr recuperarme a mí misma. Tal vez si hubiera sido posible, abriría la ventana del tren para sentir la fuerte brisa en mi rostro y así el aire dejaría de faltarme en los pulmones.

Alice, era como si esa pequeña que compartía mi ADN me leyera la mente, como si supiera todo aquello que crecía en mi corazón y me llenaba de incertidumbres, con mirarme podía descifrar todo lo que ni yo lograba entender, no era necesario que formulara alguna oración para explicarme, pues sin necesidad de preguntas y explicaciones ella ya tenía una tentativa solución. No podía hacer mucho para resolver mis dudas pero sabía perfectamente que este inesperado viaje era para que pudiera despejar un poco mi mente, con la esperanza de que ello me ayudara a tomar el camino correcto.

-Aquí tienes- Alice me alcanzo una barra de chocolate blanco, mi favorito aunque sabía muy bien que de cacao solo tenía una mínima parte.

-Gracias Allie- la abrace y entonces comprendió que no le agradecía por el simple chocolate.

-No es nada Bells, no quiero una novia sobre-estresada caminando al altar.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos?-cuestione soltándola y abriendo mi chocolate.

-Realmente no he pensado en ello, cuando lleguemos serán casi las 4 con suerte, y deberíamos estar en casa en la noche así que solo tenemos unas pocas horas para hacer con nuestras vidas lo que nos plazca.

-Quiero navegar- no sabía conducir ni siquiera una lancha pero solo me imaginaba navegando por el gran canal de Venecia mientras caía la noche.

-Esta bien, eso haremos entonces. –me sonrió y luego se dispuso a dormir.

Las horas se pasaron mas rápido de lo esperado, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en Venecia, los altos pero aun barrocos edificios se alzaban sobre las calles y canales de esta ciudad sobre el agua. Los vaporettos, lanchas, motos acuáticas y góndolas se veían por doquier cruzando las aguas.

-El adorable olor de Venecia- dijo mi hermana exhalando- tengo hambre- me reí por su repentino cambio de tema y mi estomago se retorció siendo complaciente con ella.

Tomamos un autobús hasta Bistrot de Venise, amábamos ese restaurant, desde que nos mudamos, en todas las vacaciones nuestros padres solían traernos aquí y comíamos hasta que nuestras panzas quedaban prensadas negadas a recibir más alimento.

-Benvenutis signorinas- nos saludo el mesero- ¿mesa para dos?

-Por favor- contesto mi hermana y nos guiaron hasta un costado del restaurante, tomamos asiento y depositaron frente a nosotras las cartas del menú.- dos Martini si es usted tan amable- el joven asintió y nos dejo solas.

-¿Comeremos lo mismo?- Alice y yo acostumbrábamos a pedir lo mismo cada vez que veníamos a este restaurant, me sonrió y supe la respuesta.

El mesero volvió un rato después con nuestro pedido y anoto lo que deseábamos para comer.

-Pechuga de pichón para las señoritas.- deposito un plato frente a cada una y se retiro.

-Amo la comida de este lugar pero juro que prefiero comer en casa al estilo americano, quiero decir esto de ir a restaurantes es demasiado protocolo.

-Fácilmente podrías comer como un chanchito Alice.- me reí llevando un bocado de calabaza y queso a mi boca.

-¿Estas loca? Una modelo en ascenso como yo no puede tener esas escenas tan lamentables- contesto indignada y comenzó a comer como la mismísima reina de Gran Bretaña.

Comimos hasta más no poder, solo la ensalada me callo un poco ligera y aunque estaba a pronto explotar no pude negarme a pedir mi postre favorito para cerrar con broche de oro. Después de comernos nuestros Tiramisú y pagar la cuenta fuimos a tomar un Vaporetto mientras se hacia la noche para regresar a casa.

-Bells quiero una Góndola- la mire extrañada, la última vez que había subido a una fue con Alec en nuestro 3cer aniversario de novios.- vamos Bells no seas anticuada, ¿no creerás que son solo para los enamorados?- ya Alice me esperaba frente a una así que me encogí de hombros y la complací.

-Esto es hermoso- los rayos del sol se veían entrecortados por los edificios y entre algunos de ellos se podía ver al astro en el horizonte mientras aun se asomaba por el oeste.

-Si que lo es…quería que Demetri me trajera acá- la tristeza de mi hermana se noto en su voz, coloque una de mis manos en su hombro demostrándole mi apoyo.

-No te merece Alice, de seguro el hombre de tu vida aun espera por ti, a que lo veas y te fijes en lo mucho que puede amarte.

-Vamos, levántate- la mire confundida así que me halo de una buena vez, coloco su mano derecha en mi espalda y con la izquierda acuno mi mano contraria, quien conducía la góndola cantaba y Alice se empezó a mover con ligereza al sonido de su voz, me reí de lo que estaba haciendo y deje que me guiara al bailar en el canal de Venecia- tu Isabella Marie Cullen estas condenada a ser la amor de mi vida, tu y mas nadie.- me reí de nuevo, si no la conociera juraría que estaba consumiendo sustancias ilícitas- prométeme que siempre nos apoyaremos y estaremos ahí una para la otra, no importa que suceda ni cuánto daño nos hagan, siempre nos tomaremos de la mano y nos ayudaremos a salir de la oscuridad.

-Obvio que lo prometo Alice, siempre me tendrás ahí, pequeña.- la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y de repente mi cuerpo choco contra la fría agua del canal, Alice nos había arrastrado hasta caer.- ¡ALICE!- esta se reía estruendosamente mientras que el señor de la góndola solo nos miraba preocupado y nos extendía el brazo para que subiéramos de nuevo.

-¡Señoritas! ¿Están bien?- tome su mano y deje que me ayudara a subir.

-Si, gracias.- me gire hacia mi hermana y le extendí el brazo esperando que me tomara pero aun se reía y nadaba en el agua.- ¡Alice por el amor de Dios sube de una buena vez!

-¡Vamos Bells! No seas tan aburrida.- la mire furiosa y espere a que se le pasara su momento infantil, tome un pedazo de mi blusa y lo estruje hasta exprimir un poco de agua, eran las seis de la tarde, la brisa al colarse por mi empapada ropa solo me hacía temblar de frio mientras que mi hermana no paraba de reírse histéricamente.- ¡Alice Cullen sal inmediatamente del agua!- grite cuando perdí la paciencia, me tomo la mano aunque aun una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- ¿es que las cosas contigo no pueden terminar bien?

-No cuando tu eres una amargada, hermana.- se quito la blusa frente a todos los transeúntes y navegantes quedándose solo con su colorido sostén de Victoria's Secret, enrollo su blusa exprimiéndola.- a veces tienes que ignorar al mundo para poder disfrutar de la vida, arriesgarte a hacer el ridículo.

Alice se coloco la blusa de nuevo y acto seguido se quito el pantalón quedando ahora en tacones y bragas, al percatarme de sus tacones me pregunte como es que no los había perdido cuando caímos al agua. El conductor veía cenicientamente a mi hermana, quien ahora exprimía su pantalón.

-Espero que no te dé por exprimir tu ropa interior- comente recuperando poco a poco mi buen humor.

-Hazlo- dijo Alice cuando me vio temblando de frio- tienes un cuerpo del cual enorgullecerte, atrévete querida hermana.

Una cosquillas recorrió mis entrañas, mis músculos se aferraban a su actual posición y mi mente se negaba a que hiciera semejante show en medio de la calle pero que importa, desconecte cada una de mis neuronas y me quite la blusa dejando ver mi sostén verde agua, todos nos miraban desconcertados, los turistas apuntaban a nosotras con sus cámaras y las recién casadas tapaban los ojos de sus maridos cuchicheando a lo lejos, solo me reí al ver sus reacciones y continúe exprimiendo mi ropa, Alice me aplaudió y tras quitarme el pantalón me pidió que diera una vuelta, cosa que hice y después les regale una reverencia a los presentes. Mi hermana saco de su bolso una cámara desechable que no tenía ni idea de en qué momento compro, el punto es que se la entrego al navegador para que nos tomara una foto, parecíamos pollitos remojados y tal como estábamos nos abrazamos y sonreímos para inmortalizar el momento.

-Eso fue genial Alice- exprese cambiándome de ropa en los vestidores de una tienda.

-Y luego te quejas.- Salí del vestidor, mi hermana ya llevaba puesto un vestido en tonos café que aun combinaba con sus tacones, yo en cambio compre unos jeans y una blusa azul cielo, mis tenis estaban empapados así que por mi parte me vi en la obligación de comprar un par de sandalias.

-Estas loca mi querida hermana, eso nadie te lo quita pero la verdad es que tus arranques pueden llegar a ser muy divertidos.- pagamos la ropa y nos fuimos al terminal de Venecia.- ¿mama no ha llamado?

-Mi teléfono esta apagado Bells.

-Pues enciéndelo, ¿Qué tal si sucede algo?- mi teléfono había muerto en el momento en que entro en contacto con el agua, tenía la costumbre de guardar mi celular en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, habito que ahora tendría que cambiar.

-Bella…cálmate.- subió al tren y busco su asiento dejándome con la palabra en la boca- ya llegaremos y sabremos si están bien o no. Naturalmente deben de entender que nosotras si lo estamos, considerando que andas conmigo, relájate un poco Dios del cielo.

-¿Eres de la época hippie?- reímos por mi comentario mas no me contesto, cerró los ojos y con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana se quedo dormida, parecía un dulce ángel disfrutando de su descanso, claro que de ángel no tenía ni un pelo.

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la superficie del tren, siendo contrarrestadas por la velocidad, se veían como pequeños celajes sobre el vidrio. Me era relajante ver la lluvia caer, como millones de bultitos de agua caían y mojaban todo a su paso, de pequeña me decían que eran los dioses llorando, historia que suele ser aun más popular en un país liderado por los dioses del panteón. Cuando crecí, descubrí que no era cierto pero aun así me sentía maravillada y a la vez en paz cada vez que llovía. Amaba el agua, el frio, la humedad. Después de que mi vista se canso de tanto paisaje distorsionado ahora no solo por la velocidad sino también por la lluvia cedí ante Morfeo y me abandone sobre el asiento.

Cuando el tren se empezó a detener mi sueño se esfumo de inmediato, las luces de roma se veían a lo lejos y los familiares de los pasajeros esperaban a los lados de los rieles. Mi querida Roma, hace unas horas era feliz por dejarla atrás y ahora sonreía al estar de nuevo en casa, moví un poco a mi hermana hasta que despertó algo desorientada, tomo sus cosas en silencio para salir y camine tras de ella, no le dirigí la palabra pues sabía que no era su actividad favorita hablar recién despierta. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento donde seguía su auto aparcado, la lluvia era aquí una suave llovizna aunque el cielo tenía un matiz purpura como cuando atenta con llover a cantaros. Alice manejo en silencio hacia nuestra casa mientras yo buscaba en su bolso su teléfono para encenderlo, no había terminado de reiniciarse cuando empezaron a llegar los mensajes y las alertas de voz, una tras otra, de manera atropellada. Había muchos mensajes de mamá y unos cuantos de papá así que en vez de leerlos opte por llamarlos de una buena vez.

-_Alice Cullen te he dicho mil y un veces que no te pierdas de esta manera, todos te hemos buscado a ti y a tu hermana sin descanso, ¿se puede saber donde estas? _

- Cálmate mamá, ya vamos camino a casa.

-_¿Bella?- _se oía realmente confundida pero no entendía el porqué de su sorpresa ¿con quién mas estaría sino con Alice?

-Si mama ¿Dónde pensabas que estaba yo?- se quedo en silencio un rato.

-_No lo sé cariño, cosas mías, ciertamente donde más estaría sino es con tu hermana. Apúrense que ya es tarde._

-Esta bien mamá, adiós.- colgué y guarde de nuevo el teléfono de Alice.

Mire a mi hermana esperando que dijera algo, ya hace unos minutos que ni cantaba la música de la emisora cosa que si era muy extraño en ella. Me fui por ignorarlo y creer que eran solo ideas mías, mire de nuevo por la ventana esta vez del auto, esperando que llegáramos a nuestra morada. Allie estaciono el auto, tome las cosas y baje de él con cada extremidad siendo halada por la gravedad, estaba bastante cansada aunque por lo menos ya no estresada.

-Bella…-llamo mi hermana antes de que pisara el porche, me gire hacia ella prestándole atención. -Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.- sonreí y espere a que me alcanzara para regresar juntas a la loquera de esta víspera de boda.

* * *

**FELIZ AÑO LECTOR S! Espero que hayan pasado unas maravillosas navidades y hayan recibido el año con mucho amor y felicidad. Me perdí un tiempito jeje, pero aquí con un capitulo algo mas ligero. Espero que les haya gustado este vistazo a estas dos hermanas :).**

**Besitos ;). Gracias por todo como siempre. **


	16. Contigo a mi lado

-Buenos días- susurró Edward al pie de mi cama, me estruje los ojos pensando que era nuevamente un sueño pero realmente estaba ahí.

-¿Paso algo?- me incorpore mirando a los lados buscando indicios de que algo malo sucedía.

-Mañana te casas…- comento nostálgico- Alice probablemente te secuestre en la noche, ya sabes, despedidas y esas cosas, así que decidí secuestrarte al menos por el día.- sus palabras solo lograron confundirme más.

-¿Edward…?

-Cámbiate, el desayuno está listo y salimos en unos minutos- sentencio, sin dejarme pedir más explicaciones y se fue.

-¿Al menos me dices como debo vestirme?

-Vestido de diamantes y zapatos de rubís- me guiño un ojo a lo cual sonreí.

Con Edward a mi lado era una linda manera de despertar, me quede sobre la cama unos minutos asimilando que fuera realmente cierto, tanto que él estuviera aquí como que mañana me casaría, mañana caminaría al altar rumbo a una vida con otro hombre y entonces el tendría que irse de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente y fui a bañarme mejor. Adoraba tomar siempre una ducha y duraba en ella más de lo apropiado pero este fue tal vez el baño más rápido de mi vida. Edward no quiso decirme a donde íbamos por lo cual no estaba muy clara de cómo vestirme, opte por ponerme algo universal, una blusa color miel, un jean blanco y unas ballerinas.

Me percate de que tan solo eran las 4 de la mañana cuando tome mi celular, a esta hora aun podría estar plácidamente dormida y de seguro me acostaría tarde hoy, genial mejor debería dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría, tome mi bolso y baje a desayunar.

-Siempre sabes que ponerte- dijo Edward cuando me vio entrar a la cocina.

-Aun cuando no quieres decirme a donde rayos vamos y sobre todo en medio de la noche.- raro en mí lo primero que tome fue una taza con café.

-Arruinaría la sorpresa. Te deje unos cuantos panqueques, me costó cocinar sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, espero que te gusten.

-Gracias- murmure y me serví.

Mientras fregaba los platos Edward fue por el auto en el garaje. Después de retocarme rápidamente en el baño tome mis cosas y salí a su encuentro, escuchaba Bruno Mars y llevaba como siempre sus característicos Ray-Ban negros.

-No entiendo para que llevas lentes si es aun de noche- coloco las gafas sobre su cabeza cuando se percato de ello- ¿son los mismos lentes de hace 10 años?- dije fingiendo estar preocupada.

-Quisiera, pero Rosalie se sentó accidentalmente sobre ellos y pasaron a la historia.

-Oh, mi sincero pésame.- sonrió y puso el auto en marcha.

-¿Sera que me dirás a donde vamos Edward Masen?

-Edward Masen Junior por favor, no quisiera que me confundieras con mi acaudalado padre quien es muy buen hombre pero para nada me parezco a él.- rodé los ojos, hoy definitivamente estaba de buen ánimo eso era casi tan seguro como que no me diría a donde íbamos.

-Correcto, ya entendí. Aunque…olvídalo que no te diré Edward Junior, te conformas con Edward o te digo Anthony.

-Nadie me dice Anthony desde que te fuiste. Ya hasta empezaba a olvidar que ese era mi nombre.

-¿Qué hiciste después de que me fui?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué fue de tu vida Edward?

-Ah, bueno termine mis estudios, naturalmente. Conocí todo Estados Unidos, pues me tome un tiempo para hacerlo, mi meta era recorrer todos los estados sin tomar un solo avión. Luego de ese viaje me di cuenta de lo que quería estudiar en la Universidad y fui por ello, adelanté muchas materias así que pude terminar rápido. Tuve con Jessica unos 3 años de noviazgo y desde entonces no he tenido nada serio. Me he centrado mucho en el trabajo y preparábamos justo una nueva expedición a Sudamérica, iré allá cuando se termine mi estadía aquí.

-¿Un noviazgo con Jessica?- pregunte incrédula.

-Si, después de graduarnos al parecer maduró, un día nos encontramos me invito un café y pues conectamos. Una vez que la conoces te das cuenta de que es una gran persona.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Supongo que se canso de mí.

-Ah bueno eso no me sorprende.- me miro con el seño fruncido, me reí divertida, sin que se me ocurriera nada que decir, espere a que tomara la iniciativa.

-¿Qué hiciste tu?

-Bueno los primeros meses me metí de pleno en los estudios, realmente me hacía falta USA así que me esforcé por ignorar el hecho, directamente tome mis estudios en la facultad de medicina. Al año de mudarnos conocí a Alec, tuve un novio antes de él, Félix, duramos poco, no era mi tipo, supongo que fue algo como tanteando el terreno. El resto de mi vida ha sido rutinario, el trabajo, la familia y Alec.

-La rutina puede matar Bells, deberías intentar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.

-Bueno te aseguro que lo intentare en cuanto me pinte el cabello de rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que el rubio te quedaría genial, sobre todo un rubio oxigenado, oh si es que ya lo puedo ver.

-Si Edward, como tu digas.

-Con sarcasmos no me ganaras la batalla jamás Isabella, debería saberlo ya.- coloco el freno de mano y al mirar por el parabrisas me di cuenta de que estábamos estacionados prácticamente en medio de la nada, la ciudad se veía a unos kilómetros abajo, algunas luces se iban encendiendo mientras que otras apenas se apagaban, la vida nocturna empezaba a darle paso a esas personas madrugadoras en busca del pan de cada día.

Edward abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano para que bajara del auto, lo mire con vacilación antes de aceptarla. La piel de nuestras palmas entró en contacto arrancándonos sonrisas genuinas que sin tomar en cuenta un trasfondo, no tenían razón de ser.

-Es precioso- susurre mirando al horizonte aun con mi mano enlazada a la de Edward.

-Roma es una ciudad preciosa y a los matices del amanecer es perfecta.- nos alejamos un poco del auto y nos tiramos a la grama uno al lado del otro mirando el mundo a nuestros pies.

El cielo se dividía en dos, por un lado se veía aun un azul oscuro adornado por miles de estrellas mientras que al otro el sol hacia asomo, mostrando pequeños destellos que hacían ver a las nubes mas iluminadas, la luna le entregaba su espacio en el lienzo a ese eterno compañero, tan lenta y perfectamente que apenas y lo notamos cuando corremos por la vida. Algunos edificios se veían iluminados por la luz natural y otros aun estaban bajo el manto de las sombras, luz y oscuridad, todo en una sola imagen.

- No sé porque todos se obsesionan con los atardeceres, un atardecer en la playa, un atardecer en el campo…el amanecer es más hermoso, lleno de esperanzas, de nuevos sueños, significa un regalo más con el cual podemos cambiar el mundo.-dijo Edward observando envuelto el paisaje ante nosotros.

Quería decir algo, comentar algo, tal vez defender que yo amaba los atardeceres pero simplemente estaba abstraída, hipnotizada, era uno de esos momentos que te hacen creer en magia, tan perfectos que piensas que tu voz en el aire podría romper el espacio. No se necesita de algo estrafalario para hacer tu vida plena, solo necesitas el lugar correcto y la persona correcta, no necesitas de toda una vida para ser feliz pues estos minutos en su única presencia valían mucho más que una eternidad de risas. Mire a Edward que aun observaba el horizonte y sonreí, sin decir nada, sin pensar en mas que el ahora.

-Mira- apunto hacia el cielo, gire mi rostro en la misma dirección logrando ubicar aquello que llamo su atención, todo estaba en un mismo campo de vista, la luna, el sol y una estrella, tan cercanos y a la vez tan lejanos, era precioso, el sol brillaba mucho más que sus compañeras pero aun así todos compartían el protagonismo- es precioso ¿no crees?, de día no vez el brillo de las estrellas y apenas y defines a la luna pero es como un caso de excepción, en este corto momento todo puede brillar.

-Si, es hermoso. Es…perfecto.- Edward acerco su mano a la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, mire nuestras pieles contrastar ligeramente, por un corto segundo pensé en retirarla pero solo amolde mis dedos entre los suyos sintiéndome aun mas cómoda. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de mi acompañante, escuche su respiración al mismo ritmo que exhalaba e inhalaba pausadamente, en silencio miramos juntos el amanecer, las palabras simplemente sobraban.

Me quede dormida sobre el regazo de Edward quien lejanamente sentía como acariciaba mi cabeza con sus dedos entre mi cabello. Respiraba paz, tranquilidad, aun cuando mi corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa y mi respiración luchaba por ser pausada.

Para cuando me desperté ambos estábamos acostados, no me había percatado de que me apoyaba sobre su pecho, me reincorpore y lo observe dormir plácidamente, sonreía ligeramente, casi como un bebe, lleve mi mano a su rostro y con delicadeza repase con la yema de mis dedos cada uno de los relieves que lo surcaban, tal vez solo quería comprobar que era real o simplemente quería sentir su piel bajo la mía, tal vez ambas. Detuve mi recorrido sobre sus labios, aquella zona prohibida, esa tentación que me era siempre difícil de ignorar, ese tramo de piel que me había jurado no volver a besar. Me sobresalte un poco cuando Edward tomo mi mano aun sin abrir los ojos y con delicadeza la beso llevándola luego sobre su pecho donde sentí los latidos de su corazón.

-Había dejado de sentirlo- musito posando su mirada en la mía.

-Solo puedes dejar de sentir tu corazón cuando mueres Edward.- intente zanjar el tema.

-O cuando alguien que amas se lo lleva consigo.- se sentó cortando la distancia entre nosotros, llevo su mano hasta mi mejilla la cual acaricio levemente, ladee mi cabeza e inconscientemente cerré los ojos.

-Lo sé.- no dijo nada, entonces lo mire y note su confusión- deje de sentirlo durante mucho tiempo, comencé a pensar que no estaba ahí porque sentía un vacio en el pecho que nada lograba llenar, un vacio doloroso, hiriente, que me desgarraba el alma…solo quería tenerte a mi lado.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Aun lo hago- susurre- cada minuto te extraño.

-Oh Bella- se lamento- ¿como pudimos perdernos?

-No lo sé.- me levante y camine unos pasos queriendo ahuyentar mis demonios que amenazaban con salir, escuche los pasos de Edward tras de mí, me tomo por la cintura abrazándome y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro quedando sus labios a centímetros de mi oreja.

-"If I had Only felt the warmth within your touch, If I had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough I would have known what I was living for"- canto apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera notarlo. Me gire hacia él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, acerque nuestras caras hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron, nos mantuvimos ahí, simplemente mirándonos uno al otro, me reí, una risa desoladamente feliz, llena de un amor más amargo y confuso que de cuentos de hadas.- ¿Qué te es gracioso?

-Lo tontos que pueden ser dos personas que se aman.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Me extrañas?- repuse.

-Tanto que duele.- quise besarlo, comérmelo a besos hasta consumirnos uno al otro pero solo lo abrace, solo enrolle mis brazos en su abdomen y escondí mi rostro en su camisa, impregnándome de su olor, me devolvió el abrazo tomándome como si quisiera que jamás me escapase- si pudiera vivir abrazado a ti Bells, si pudiera asegurar que jamás te irás…

Decidí que no iba a lamentarme ni llorar, estaba disfrutando mucho como para arruinarlo tan vilmente, así que deshice el abrazo tomando rumbo hacia el auto donde tome asiento en el puesto de copiloto, Edward rio y me siguió encendiendo de nuevo el motor, ya casi era medio día, nuestra siesta nos tomo casi toda la mañana después de habernos deleitado con el amanecer.

Pensé que regresaríamos a la ciudad, en cambio seguimos la misma dirección que antes, la carretera aun estaba sola, poblada tan solo de algunas que otras casas en las cuales uno ni se imaginaba que hubiera gente viviendo, los lentes volvieron a estar sobre los ojos de Edward, dándole ese estilo juvenil que lo hacía siempre tan especial, tan atractivo. Mi estomago crujió estruendosamente provocando que me sonrojara de vergüenza, sin embargo solo provoque una sonrisa en el rostro de mi conductor quien ágilmente tomo una mochila del asiento de atrás sin quitar si quiera la vista del camino.

-El almuerzo está servido- comento colocando el bolso sobre mi regazo, adentro de él había unas cuantas galletas, chocolates, ponqués y unas cuantas variedades de snacks, en el fondo atisbe unas latas de Coca-Cola que de inmediato saque y abrí.- la cafeína acabara un día con tus neuronas Bells.

-Tú fuiste quien las compro no yo.- le di una y lleve la mía a mi boca sorbiendo el liquido dulcemente oscuro del interior- tu almuerzo esta de Gourmet- bromee.

-A todo el estilo americano.- repuso orgulloso de si.

-Edward…

-No te diré a donde vamos- respondió sin que si quiera yo uniera mis palabras.

-No te iba a preguntar eso- mentí.

-Te conozco más que a mí mismo Bella.

_Si tanto me conocieras hubieras sabido que aun te amaba _pensé, pero me abstuve de decir algo y comí tranquila. Al cabo de una hora estábamos a las afuera de un estilo de granja, aunque se semejaba mas a una casa de campo pues por ningún lado atisbaba animales. Edward sonó el clarson y un chico de unos 23 años salió saludando con la mano, nos abrió el portón y nos guio para que pudiéramos aparcar.

-¿Quién diría que te vería por aquí Edward?- el chico saludo a Edward y luego me sonrió cortésmente, lo seguimos hacia algo parecido a un granero, creo.

-En la vida nunca se sabe, gracias por hacerme este favor Evander. Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Isabella.

-Un placer.

-Igualmente- conteste tomando su mano.

-¿Hace cuanto no haces esto eh Ed?

-Hace un año cuando fui de vacaciones con mis padres a Florida.

-Oh si, lo recuerdo. Bueno espero que no hayas perdido la práctica, saldré a la ciudad unas horas así que estas a cargo amigo, cuídalo mucho eh.

-Siempre.- contesto Edward tomando un manojo de llaves en su mano.

-Adiós chicos.

-¿Qué haremos?- cuestione completamente intrigada.

Edward no me respondió, abrió las puertas del granero dejando a la vista una pequeña avioneta. Lo mire cenicienta de pronto entusiasmada, mis ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño en navidad.

-Ven conmigo.- me guio hasta la puerta de copiloto la cual abrió para luego ayudarme a subir, rodeo la avioneta y se subió al asiento de piloto. Empezó a encender un montón de controles yo solo lo miraba aun atónita de que el mismo Edward que llevo toda la vida conociendo supiera pilotear, de repente la avioneta se movió hacia delante y andamos sobre el pavimento hasta encontrar algo parecido a una pista de despegue, solo que notablemente más pequeña. El trasporte adquirió más velocidad, de repente el suelo fue quedando lejos de nuestra vista.- bueno Bella, para hacer el mundo nuestro hay que conquistar también el cielo.

-Edward- mire por la ventanilla de la avioneta completamente emocionada, Roma se veía bajo nosotros como pequeñas casitas de juguetes, las nubes tan cerca que provocaba palparlas y las aves que volaban en el mismo espacio que nosotros- esto es fantástico.

Me encontraba atónita, había tomado decenas de aviones en mi vida pero jamás algo como esto.

-Mira Bells- el gran Coliseo Romano era diminuto desde esta vista, sin embargo resaltaba entre el resto de los edificios, las colinas eran como pinturas, tan preciosamente irreales.

-Ver las cosas desde arriba es tan distinto. Hermoso definitivamente.

No me había percatado de que Edward se movía del asiento, aun tomaba en volante pero aun así el corazón se me fue a la garganta de inmediato.

-¿¡Edward que haces!?

-Vamos ven aquí rápido.- lo mire incrédula- ven, confía en mi.

Me cole bajo sus brazos hasta el asiento y tome el manto nerviosa, el corazón me iba a kilómetros por horas a punto de parar y a un paso de salirse de mi pecho.

-Eso es mantenlo ahí Bells, no se te ocurra soltarlo- ambos teníamos el volante pero poco a poco lo soltó, dejándolo solo entre mis manos, estaba volando el avión, yo Isabella Cullen piloteaba una avioneta, no me movía ni un centímetro, estaba inmutable pero seguramente era tal vez el mejor momento de mi vida- ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- Edward se mantenía a milímetros de mí, me rodeo con sus brazos pasando uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo y tomando el volante por sobre mi manos para ayudarme mejor.

-Lo estás haciendo perfecto- susurro en mi oído y beso mi mejilla.

Estuvimos volando por lo menos unas dos horas y media, después de unos minutos regreso al mando de la avioneta, si no quería que cayéramos en picada en uno u otro momento. Definitivamente lo más hermoso de todo fue el mar, imponente y brillante aun cuando se le mirara desde los cielos, no pare de sonreír en ningún momento ni mucho menos quite mi mirada de la ventanilla encantada por cada pequeño detalle. Me sentí un poco desilusionada cuando acabo el paseo y tuvimos que aterrizar, regresar a tierra firme, donde las cosas dejaban de ser tan ligeras y chiquititas. Regresamos al establo para aparcar la avioneta y Edward luego me ayudo a bajar. Lo abrace en cuanto toque el piso, sin darle tiempo siquiera de que nos alejáramos del pequeño avión.

-Gracias Edward.

-Aun no agradezcas.- para cuando tuvimos que irnos Evander aun no había llegado, así que junto a una nota le dejamos las llaves bajo la alfombra y regresamos el auto tomando por fin rumbo a la ciudad.

Encendí el reproductor y subí la música casi a todo volumen inundando por completo el pequeño espacio. Edward cantaba a un tono de voz mediado, no tan alocado como el de la loca pijamada, cante con él cerrando mis ojos, permitiendo que mi corazón se impregnara con la agradable sensación de placidez, mi pie se movía al ritmo de la canción y de repente también Edward se unió pero chocando sus manos contra el volante.

-"In this world the heart beats slow. In my arms, let's share the cold. In my eyes, you're all I've known. Darlin let's go home"..."Love, love will take you."- canto en voz más alta mirándome de reojo, lo observe sin querer que jamás se fuera, sin tener ojos para nada mas, deseando con todo mi corazón estar siempre entre sus brazos, ir con él hasta el fin del mundo.

-"Love, love will take you there."- correspondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Love, love will take you. Love, love will take you there..."-cantamos ambos al unisonó tomados esta vez de la mano.

Creí que nos dirigíamos a casa, ya era algo tarde y probablemente mi hermana estaría arrancándose los cabellos, sin embargo cuando paramos no estábamos en el jardín sino a unos pasos de la Fontana de Trevi. Edward soltó mi mano solo el tiempo suficiente para abrir mi puerta y caminamos en silencio hasta la fuente.

-¿Hora de las supersticiones Edward?

-A veces solo queda dejarle el futuro a los deseos.- saco de su bolsillo una bolsita azul llena de monedas.- una moneda es regresar a Roma- tomo mi mano y dejo caer sobre ella una moneda- dos un nuevo romance- dejo caer otra- tres es un matrimonio, entonces ¿Qué quieres tu Bells?- él tomo tres monedas y las lanzo.

-¿Quieres casarte Edward?

- Dicen que si lanzas tres monedas con tu mano derecha sobre el hombro opuesto eso te dará suerte, pedí un deseo. Espero que con suerte se me cumpla.- hice lo mismo que él aunque sin pedir nada, solo quería suerte, nada más que ello.

* * *

**Holaaa! Aqui un capitulo que todas de seguro esperábamos, y si, me incluyo porque hace tiempo que quería ver a estos dos juntos, pero no se había dado aun el momento indicado. Creo que empiezo a parcializarme por Edward :), aunque aun no les podría decir quien se quedara con el corazón de Bella, o por lo menos con su mano. **

**Yo particularmente ame este capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos. ¿A que no es un dulce este hombre?, suena a locura pero aun cuando yo lo escribí termine con los ojitos llorosos jeje. **

**En fin, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, como siempre. Y nuevamente gracias por todo el apoyo, por los Reviews que cada vez que me llegan me expanden el corazón, gracias por seguir esta humilde historia y hacer de palabras, un lindo fanfic. Ahora si me despido, besitos :***

**Oh casi lo olvido, las canciones cantadas por Edward y Bella en este fic fueron "Turning Page" y "Love will take you", manteniendo la esencia Twilight.S :)**


	17. No llores al decir adiós

Me mire en el espejo juzgando mi apariencia con el vestido de coctel que Alice me había comprado, era ceñido al cuerpo de un rojo carmesí, llevaba unos tacones que con facilidad podrían matarme si llegaba a caerme, aunque tenía que admitir que eran preciosos. Mi hermana recogió mi cabello en una elegante pero sencilla cola de caballo y me maquillo lo suficiente para deslumbrar toda la noche.

-¡Bella estas de infarto! Perfecta para encontrar un galán en el club, lástima que mañana te casas- mi hermana llevaba también un vestido de coctel unos centímetros más corto, lo suficiente para cubrir lo justo. El azul eléctrico iba perfectamente con su tono de piel y sus zapatos mucho más altos que los míos (debido a que ella estaba acostumbrada) eran de brillantes negros.- Ángela no estará hoy, es una pena, pero aun así no hay nada que pare la diversión, hasta mamá dijo que hoy era una noche sin límites.

-Ya me confesé Alice, no puedo cometer pecado alguno hasta después de la boda.

-No es mi problema Bella, si tienes que irte al infierno por disfrutar tu despedida de soltera lo harás.

Bajamos juntas al recibidor, en la casa solo quedamos nosotras dos, Edward y Rosalie. Carlisle junto con el señor Edward se habían ido a la despedida de Alec y mi madre y Elizabeth a culminar con los preparativos de la mía.

-Lista para la fiesta chicas- anuncio Rose bajando las escaleras.

-¿Edward no irá a la de Alec?- pregunte.

-Dice que está cansado y prefiere dormir un poco, mas tarde decidirá que hacer- contesto mi amiga.

Nos encogimos de hombros y nos fuimos entonces, dejándolo a cargo de la casa. En Testaccio llegamos a Akab, Alice había movido todos sus contactos para lograr quedarse con el local la noche de hoy así que éramos los únicos clientes a parte de las invitadas.

La música retumbaba apenas entrabas al establecimiento, era pegajosa y de tener con quien, bastante bailable, a pesar de ello se veían los pequeños grupos formados sobre la pista de baile, familiares y amigas bailaban divertidas mientras que las más recatadas tomaban cocteles y hablaban sobre el sonido de la música, luchando por comprenderse una a otra. Mi madre nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a ella, aun a su ya madura edad deslumbraba bastante bien con su vestido de coctel aunque no era tan atrevido como el de nosotras, aun así no menos sexi.

-Mi querida Bells, ya son solo horas.

-Lo sé, pretendo embriagarme hasta olvidarlo.-rei

-Nada de ello hermanita, todos los cocteles tienen un mínimo contenido de alcohol y es que aquí la mayoría se me tiene que levantar temprano, en especial tu signorina.

Hice una mueca de fastidio aunque realmente mi plan nunca fue tomar como loca, no después de lo de la pijamada, definitivamente ya no confiaba en mi hermana. Mi madre se perdió de vista, la divise caminando hacia una pequeña tarima con un micrófono en mano, la música bajo unos decibeles permitiendo que su voz se entendiera.

-Buenas noches señoras y señoritas, especialmente señorita.- me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- mi querida Isabella, hoy es tu ultimo día como señorita, tu ultimo día en que dependes solamente de ti, en que tu vida gira alrededor de tus decisiones y deseos, hoy dejas de caminar por la vida sola, a partir de mañana dejas de ser mi niña soltera y sin compromiso para convertirte en la señora de un hombre que te ama como a nada en el mundo. Mi princesa disfruta mucho esta noche, como si fuera la última, pues de algún modo lo es, dile adiós a la vida como la conocías mi niña pues en unas horas te cambiara por completo. Te amo mi bebe.- alzo una copa y todos hicimos lo mismo brindando en mi Salu.

-Gracias mamá- dije abrazándola cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a mí.

Pasaron algunas horas entre conversaciones, tragos y música, de vez en cuando las invitadas se acercaban a mí a felicitarme y preguntarme como me sentía, después de un rato se volvió tedioso aunque ya sabía por lo menos que responder. La música fue baja de nuevo, mi hermana estaba sobre la tarima con un micrófono y carraspeaba intentando llamar la atención.

-Chiquilinas, les pedí que trajeran regalitos para mi adorada hermana y tengo bastante curiosidad de saber que les aconsejo su creatividad así que mi linda Isabella ¿puedes por favor venir aquí y abrir tus regalos?

Temerosa fui a donde estaba mi hermana y tome asiento en un banco que coloco justo a su lado.

-Regalo numero uno- un apuesto hombre entro al club, vestía de bartender aunque notablemente con mucha ropa menos, las chicas aullaron cuando lo vieron- lamento mis queriditas, informarles que mi madre es una aguafiestas, este bomboncito no se desnudara para nosotras- hizo puchero y las presentes se quejaron- sin embargo al menos logre que fuera hoy nuestro asistente así que no duden en pedirle lo que necesiten- concluyo Alice pícaramente- querido Daniel puedes por favor traerle su primer regalo a Bells.

El hombre media por lo menos un metro ochenta, su cabello era corto y si mal no veía de un castaño oscuro, llevaba un pantalón negro y un chaleco que dejaba ver sus bien marcados músculos, su tez era ligeramente bronceada, una mirada atrevida y una sonrisa picara enmarcada por unos dulces hoyuelos. Estaba para comérselo, por un momento desee que mama no hubiera negado la oferta de striptease. Regreso con una bolsa en manos y me la alcanzo. La música se oyó algo más fuerte, era tipo el Jazz cliché de las escenas sensuales Alice miraba atenta y un reflector apuntaba hacia mí, saque de la bolsa un Baby Doll negro de encaje, acompañado de unas orejas de gatita, el publico silbo divertido.

-Oh algo atrevido para la noche de bodas- comento mi hermana, me sonroje y lo guarde de nuevo.

El siguiente regalo era algo más pequeño, lo mire recelosa y lo abrí, saque su contenido y solo con la luz de los reflectores comprendí de que se trataba.

-Vaya, seguro eso hará la noche mucho mas deliciosa- dijo Alice observando los aceites saborizados.

Así fueron un regalo tras otro, después del quinto comprendí que se trataban de puros regalos para la noche de bodas, me moría de ganas por bajar de la tarima y continuar abriéndolos en mi casa pero mi hermana se negó a ello y me obligo a mostrar cada uno de ellos, las chicas estallaron en risa cuando les mostré el consolador que me había regalado Rosalie.

-Vamos amiga ¿realmente tan pesimista te muestras ante mi noche de bodas?- pegunte indignada cuando me hube librado de la tarima y la vergüenza pública.

-Nunca se sabe Bells.- rodé los ojos colocándolos en blanco.

Después de un par de horas mi hermana salió con otra de sus dinámicas bajo la manga, resulta que hizo subir a la tarima a cada una de las invitadas a las cuales obligo a darme un consejo de sexo, probablemente para el final de la ronda mi rostro ya estaba del color de mi vestido, quería enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra definitivamente.

-Bella por favor, serás una mujer casada y sé que amas con tu alma tus pantis de conejo, Mickey Mouse y sin hablar de esos calzones de viejita pero por el amor de Dios, esta noche te hemos regalado lencería seximente hermosa así que no se te ocurra colocarte una de esas horribles prendas mas nunca, al menos que quieras ser una mata pasiones.- concluyo mi hermana casi rogándome de rodillas, todas rieron estruendosamente incluyéndome, verdaderamente que tendría que deshacerme de mi ropa interior vieja.

El final de la noche fue un Karaoke, al menos mucho más animado que el de la pijamada que a la final se baso en Adele. Cante hasta más no poder codo a codo con mis amigas de la universidad, colegas, modelos amigas de mi hermana y morí de risa al escuchar a Jane cantar, realmente que ese no era su fuerte. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando la fiesta se dio por concluida, mi cuñada se encargo de dar las palabras de despedida pues me negué a que mi hermana subiera de nuevo a la tarima, sabe Dios qué cosa podría ocurrírsele.

-Mi querida Bells, es un placer para mí tenerte en la familia a partir de unas horas más adelante. Siempre has sido como una hermana mayor para mí y definitivamente la luz de los ojos de mi hermano, se merecen uno al otro y espero que seas muy feliz a su lado.- termino Jane mirándome con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, despedimos a las invitadas una a una y finalmente después de recoger nuestros bolsos y tacones nos fuimos al auto.

El sueño me estaba matando lentamente cuando iba en el auto, mi madre manejaba en silencio, Alice, Elizabeth y Rose iban en el asiento de atrás tal vez en su 5to sueño, quise unirme a ellas pero por solidaridad me mantuve despierta por mamá. En lo que me pareció una eternidad estuvimos por fin al frente de la casa, todas bajamos sin decir palabra alguna. Rose y Alice subieron las escaleras técnicamente sonámbulas y mi madre junto con mamá Lizzy iban no muy lejos de ellas, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para subir a mi habitación cuando algo en el estar del jardín llamo mi atención.

-Te imagine dormido- dije en el umbral de la puerta hacia el jardín.

-No lo hagas Bella- dijo cortante mirando aun hacia los arbustos.

-¿De qué hablas Edward?- mi cabeza luchaba por trabajar horas extras.

Edward se giro hacia mí, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, no mostraba emoción alguna y sin embargo dolía mirarlo.

-No te cases con un hombre que no amas.

No sé si era acción del sueño, de la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que aun así había en mi organismo o simplemente la manera tan segura en como lo dijo, pero sus palabras me molestaron más de lo esperado.

-No sabes si lo amo o no.

-Por favor Isabella- bufo con acidez- ¿a quién quieres engañar? Caminaras al altar hacia un hombre que no te hace sentir todo lo que yo sí, un hombre que no logra que sonrías todo el día sin parar si quiera un segundo. Iras y te casaras con alguien que no despierta ni un cuarto de lo que yo sí.

- Iré al altar y me casare con el hombre que elegí.- conteste secamente.

-No es el hombre que amas, no te merece.

-¿Entonces quien me merece Edward? ¿Tu?

-No lo sé. Pregúntatelo a ti misma.

-Oh por favor, no me hagas responder lo que tú no sabes Edward, por Dios. Tu nunca sabes nada, ese es el problema.

Se levanto incorporándose firme frente a mí, lo mire con seriedad, no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar, se veía molesto, no entendía de si conmigo o con el mismo pero la acritud con que las palabras salían de su boca me disgustaban, cuestionaba mis acciones, juzgaba mis pasos y avivaba de nuevo las dudas que me obligue a ignorar para lograr casarme el día de mañana.

-Se que te amo Isabella Cullen- dijo de repente con el mismo tono sombrío aunque esta vez sus ojos se ablandaron un poco, unos pequeños segundos antes de volver a endurecerse cuando no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte.

-¿Crees que con que digas eso iré y cancelare todo?- hace mucho tiempo que quería escuchar esas dos palabras de la boca de Edward, hace años que hubiera muerto porque me dijera que me amaba pero ahora solo quería que se fuera al infierno por decirlo tan tarde, justo cuando iba a ser feliz.- ¿sabes? Pase años preguntándome si sentías algo por mí, quise saberlo de una y mil maneras y ahora es que vienes y me lo dices ¿No crees que sea un poco tarde?

-¿Cómo no pudiste verlo?

-¿Ver qué?- pregunte exasperada.

-Que te amaba Bella- alzo la voz, mire a los lados preocupada porque alguien se hubiera despertado.

-No lo vi Edward, así de sencillo y ya no es tiempo para notarlo- me di vuelta con toda la intención de marcharme pero entonces me tomo del brazo y me halo bruscamente hacia él, nuestros pechos chocaron y su rostro quedo a milímetros del mío.

-No lo viste, pero no puedes decirme que no lo sentiste.- susurro.

-Edward es tarde.

-¿Puedes por favor por un momento en tu vida dejar de evadir las cosas?- pregunto enfurecido.

-Yo evado las cosas…claro. Quería que me miraras Edward, quería que te dieras cuenta de que te pedía a gritos que no me dejaras ir, necesitaba que prestaras atención y notaras que moría por dentro cuando tú me mirabas alejarme. Dios santo quise y luche por estar ahí tanto como pude, porque te dieras cuenta de que te amaba, de que a pesar de la distancia mi corazón aun era tuyo y tal vez siempre lo seria. Desee por años que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías y vinieras por mí, me dijeras que nada había cambiado y que podríamos contra cualquier cosa en el mundo siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos. Pero no, no sucedió nada de eso porque te fue mucho mas fácil viajar por todo Estados Unidos que preguntarte que rayos fue de mi vida, tuviste 10 miserables años para buscarme Edward, 10 años para aunque sea llamarme y pedirme que regresara pero no lo hiciste.

Bajo la mirada y miro el piso por un gran rato, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que no tenia ningún derecho en venir a juzgarme y mucho menos para pedirme que dejara mis planes a un lado para volver al pasado.

-Lo siento Edward, no puedes esperar que 10 años después, un día antes de mi boda decidiré dejar todo a un lado porque por fin te diste cuenta de que me amas y quieres estar el resto de tu vida conmigo, las cosas no funcionan así. Ya no somos adolescentes y ya el mundo no se detendrá cada vez que queramos comérnoslo. No seas iluso, mañana me casare y tu el domingo estarás en un avión a New York, eso es todo.

-¿Me amas Bella?- fue lo único que dijo cuando por fin volvió a mirarme.

Quise mentirle, quise ser orgullosa de nuevo, reunir la fuerza necesaria para decirle con la cara en alto que no, que hace años lo había superado y hace tiempo había dejado de amarlo.

-Mas que a mí misma- respondí sin rodeos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla- pero ya no importa.

-¿Por qué no Bells? ¿Por qué no simplemente irnos lejos y olvidarnos de todo?- nuestros cuerpos de nuevo estaban tan cerca que se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se confundían.

-Porque es tarde.- murmure con la voz desgarrada.

-Lo haces tan complicado.- rechisto.

Lo mire con lamento, las lagrimas ahora salían desconsoladamente de mis ojos y el corazón de me partía de nuevo en mil pedazos, no quería hacerlo complicado, quería huir con él lejos, donde nadie nos juzgara, donde pudiéramos por fin amarnos pero no era lo correcto y mucho menos lo mas lógico. No echaría marcha atrás, no abandonaría lo seguro por arriesgarme a ir por un recuerdo.

Hice algo que me prometí no volver a hacer y probé de nuevo los labios prohibidos de Edward, lo bese como si ya no fuera a salir el sol de nuevo, lo bese tal vez en un intento de que de alguna manera nos volviéramos uno solo, de que por arte de magia desapareciéramos en el espacio, el me tomo por la cintura apretándose más a mí, con los mismos deseos que se me cruzaban por la mente, me aferre a su cuello enterrando mis dedos en su piel, la felicidad del día anterior se había esfumado, nuestros besos al parecer siempre debían ser amargos, crueles y llenos de sinsabores, tormentosamente apasionados.

-Te dije adiós Edward, di la vuelta y camine, espere por ti pero simplemente me dejaste ir. Dejaste que me fuera cuando no quería, así que por favor ahora déjame ir cuando quiero que lo hagas, déjame decir adiós y aunque me veas llorar al umbral de la puerta no vengas por mí porque sé que estaré bien. No quiero vivir de fantasías porque mi vida ahora es la realidad…Lo siento.- deposite otro casto beso sobre sus labios y me aleje de él.

-Bella- me gire hacia el aguardando antes de salir- Adiós.

Me mordí los labios luchando contra mis sollozos, me di vuelta y camine hacia mi habitación. De nuevo aquel único lugar que sentía era mi único refugio, las mismas paredes que fueron testigos de cuanto desee estar con él, cuanto desee que me amara y me lo hiciera saber, entonces iría en su encuentro y ahora serian testigo de cómo renunciaba a todo ello de una vez por todas.

Mire por la ventana después de tomar una ducha tibia, aun tenia sueño, sin embargo me sentía incapaz de dormir en estos momentos, la luna y las estrellas llenaban el firmamento, lo iluminaban y lo hacían ver acordemente hermoso.

-Dime Luna, ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar?

Edward aun seguía en el jardín, estaba en el columpio y miraba también las estrellas, lo observe por un rato y entonces desvió su mirada hacia mi ventana, por un momento creí que lograba verme pero recordé que los vidrios estaban polarizados, aun así sentí como si nos pudiéramos observar uno al otro pues no apartaba su mirada de mi dirección. Ahí estaba, tan cerca que podía ir por él y tomarlo pero tan lejos que no podía tocarlo.

Estábamos ahí, en las mismas coordenadas, el mismo perímetro pero a millones de años luz de distancia, él estaba en América, yo en Europa, siempre seria así aunque compartiéramos la misma casa. Nos amábamos, ahora lo sabia pero se necesitaba más que ese sentimiento para poder ir uno junto al otro, a veces amar no es suficiente y hay que dejarlo ir. No lo comprendí hace 10 años porque tal vez no entendía la complejidad del mundo, me parecía que en la vida las cosas solo podían ser blancas y negras, pero no es así, el universo se compone de matices, de grises y un solo elemento no podía hacer la diferencia.

Me costó darme cuenta de que el mundo es demasiado grande para comérselo, demasiado fuerte para conquistarlo. De qué hacer lo correcto no siempre es lo más satisfactorio, de que tomar el camino apropiado no es tomar el camino de los caprichos. De que lo que uno cree que es su destino no siempre es lo que la vida tiene preparado para ti. Amaba a Edward pero no era él con quien debía despertar cada mañana.

Algunas cosas se disfrutan de momento, algunos momentos no vuelven a suceder nunca más en la vida y algunas personas solo están para quedar en tu recuerdo, para hacerte alguien mejor, para enseñarte que cosas eres capaz de hacer pero no están destinadas a ser parte de tu futuro. Algunas veces no hay que revolver el pasado porque entonces no logramos avanzar, entonces solo logramos traer demonios que nos hacen cuestionar aquello que con tanto esfuerzo hemos construido.

-Lo siento Edward- dije mirando en su dirección y luego devolviendo mi atención hacia el cielo- lamento haber arruinado tu deseo, lamento hacernos esto pero ya no somos unos niños.

Seque mis lagrimas y mire de nuevo hacia el jardín pero él ya no estaba ahí, el columpio aun se movía de atrás adelante lentamente, como si aun se balanceara sobre él, sin embargo se había ido, se había dignado por fin a tirar la toalla. Sonreí de medio lado aunque más por tristeza y resignación que porque realmente tuviera ganas de hacerlo, al final solo fue una perturbadora mueca tan sufrida como los sentimientos que recorrían mis venas. Decidida a no volver a llorar me levante y camine a mi cama donde me metí entre las cobijas y cerré los ojos entregándome al sueño. Mañana por fin acabaría todo, volvería a retomar mi vida, Edward dejaría de poner todo patas para arriba y las cosas serian de nuevo parte de la realidad, los días serian normales y convenientemente rutinarios. Ya todo quedaba atrás, ya a todo había dicho adiós.

* * *

**Antes que nada, no me maten por la decisión de Bella :$. Lamento si el capitulo les rompió el corazón, aunque debo confesar que conmigo lo hizo. **

**No siempre seguimos nuestros instintos, a veces nuestras mentes están tan parametradas que no hay manera de que veamos lo que tenemos en nuestras narices. Bella al menos acepto que ama a Edward, pero sencillamente le debe mucho a Alec, y piensa mejor con la cabeza que con el corazón. Sin embargo aun queda algo de esta historia, no les daré esperanza, pero si les pediré paciencia, hay que aprender unas cuantas cosas antes de lograr ser feliz. **

**Bueno, espero que a pesar del amargor les halla gustado el capitulo, que como todos lo escribí dejando el alma en él. Como siempre un millón de gracias por el apoyo, los reviews y por sencillamente hacer lo mas importante: leer este fic. Besos, hasta el otro capi ;)**


	18. El día de mi mañana

-Bella, Bella despierta.- Alice me zarandeo en su enésimo intento de desperezarme, gemí quejándome y pidiéndole que me dejara en paz.- Bella vamos, te he dejado dormir toda la mañana pero ya es hora de que te levantes cariño.

-¿Qué hora es Allie?

-Un poco para el medio día.- halo las sabanas y abrió las cortinas.

Un resoplido subió por mis pulmones terminando en mi boca, me estire hasta los nudillos y con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de influirme, me levante de la cama.

-Al fin. Toma una ducha corta, en el hotel te das uno de esos baños que amas porque primero tienes que almorzar y arreglarte las uñas de nuevo. Jane dijo que la veremos en un par de horas cuando se asegure de que todo va perfecto en Dio Padre Misericordioso. Bueno apúrate Bells, te espero abajo.

No tuve ni chance de responder a las indicaciones de Alice, salió de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo azotando la puerta a su paso, definitivamente los nervios que a mí me faltaban por causa del sueño a ella la tenían bastante agotada. Me lave la cara en un intento de encontrar un poco de energía en el agua fría del grifo, tal como dijo Alice solo me di una corta ducha, aprovechando el poco tiempo para hacer uso exclusivo del agua fría. Salí del cuarto de baño y me puse un vestido simple junto unas sandalias casi iguales a las que usaba en casa, recogí mi cabello en una clineja francesa y salí de mi cuarto, respirando profundo para este largo día.

Mi madre serbia el almuerzo y nuestros huéspedes, junto con el resto de mi familia esperaban cada uno en su lugar en la mesa. El olor de la lasaña se colaba por mi nariz encendiendo mis papilas gustativas, el hambre apareció de la nada.

-¡Buenos días chiquilla!- mi madre beso mi mejilla y me abrazo con ternura- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- murmure.

-Mi pequeña, me hará mucha falta verte aquí en la mañana- mi padre me abrazo y luego me entrego una taza con café, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Oh papa, estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites y serás bienvenido en mi casa eso lo sabes, todos lo serán.

-Bueno a comer que tenemos mucho que hacer- llamo mi hermana moviendo su piececito con impaciencia.

Me senté en mi lugar al lado de Alice dejando que esta me sirviera un poco de jugo, lleve un sorbo a mi boca después de haberme terminado el café. Como siempre, cada quien hablaba de algo distinto aunque todo girando en el mismo contexto, la boda. Al pasar la mirada por cada uno de los comensales me di cuenta de que había un puesto vacio, justo al lado de Rose.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- interrogue y de repente todos se observaron en silencio.- ¿Qué paso?

-Él regreso a América- soltó Rosalie sin rodeos, el resto la miraban incrédulos, yo mientras tanto no supe que decir, retome mi acto de alimentarme y los presentes al verme hicieron lo mismo.

Por unos minutos solo reino el silencio en el comedor, de vez en cuando me miraban de reojo, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, por lo menos un gesto que delatara mis pensamientos cuando en realidad por mi cabeza no se pasaba absolutamente nada, es como si me hubiera quedado congelada en la respuesta de Rosalie, no quise preguntarme porque se fue sin despedirse, porque a solo horas de la boda ni siquiera quise saber de en qué momento se fue, mi mente estaba en blanco, mis neuronas apagadas y mi corazón…solo bombeaba sangre, una masa de músculos, vasos y sangre, solo eso.

Una vez que termine de comer mi almuerzo, tome mi plato y arrastre la silla para levantarme, fui la primera en terminar así que luego de fregar mis trastes me dirigí a la sala donde esperaría por Alice, escuche los murmullos de los Masen y mi familia, seguramente preguntándose si estaba bien, decidí ignorarlos y me dedique a mirar por la ventana, ver las hojas caer y como la gente transitaba por la calle, ajena siempre a la vida de los demás, sentí la mano liviana de alguien en mi hombro, al girarme estaba ahí Elizabeth sonriéndome con pesar.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- susurro con calma.

-Si- respondí en un tono de voz tan poco fuerte como creíble.

-Dejo esto para ti- abrió la mano frente a mí, sobre la piel de su palma había un anillo, no uno lujoso, sin adornos, tan simple y hermoso como el viento, me tomo tan solo un segundo comprender que se trataba del anillo que Alice le había dado cuando fingimos casarnos, estaba ahí, solidificado a centímetros de mi, pero no podía creer que lo hubiera guardado durante todos estos años.

Todo dentro de mí se revolvió, la perturbadora paz que me había envuelto desapareció, mi rostro se vio surcado por una mueca de desconcierto, de dolor, de confusión. De repente ya no entendía nada, el miedo se apoderaba de cada vena bajo mi piel, me recorría el cuerpo y atropellaba mis pensamientos. El vacio que hubo en mi cabeza se lleno de una imagen tras otra, del mismo rostro, los mismos ojos verdes que me observaban siempre con adoración, la misma persona que me sonreía cada día sin importar que pasara, los recuerdos se estrellaron uno contra otro, iban y venían como una tormenta dentro de mí, se desvanecían tan rápido como se iban creando. Todos aquellos sucesos, todas aquellas aventuras se difuminaron, no sin antes hacer acto de presencia como aquel sencillo pero nada insignificante anillo.

-Me está dejando ir- susurre tomándolo con la yema de mis dedos.

Elizabeth se acerco un poco más a mí y deposito un beso en mi cabeza, entendió que en este momento no había nada que necesitara escuchar, lo que realmente debí haber oído me encargue de ignorarlo olímpicamente, así que se fue en silencio dejándome de nuevo sola en la sala. Observe el anillo de nuevo, con nostalgia y quisiera decir que con tristeza pero literalmente no sentía nada, era como aquella vez hace 10 años cuando llegue a estar segura de que mi corazón se había quedo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, llevándose consigo cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Lo guarde en mi bolsillo sin querer separarme de él por alguna razón, seque una lágrima solitaria en mi mejilla y me reincorpore, ignorando la situación, como ya había aprendido a hacer.

-Alice ¿están listas?- pregunte asomándome a la cocina, mamá ordenaba algunos platos en la alacena y mi hermana la esperaba escribiendo impacientemente por el teléfono.

-¿Mama?- cuestiono mirando a nuestra madre quien justamente coloco el último plato en su lugar quitándose posteriormente el delantal.

-Vámonos ya.- contesto está tomando su bolso- Carlisle amor recuerda que deben ir a buscar sus trajes en un par de horas, Jane los llamara cuando los necesite en el hotel, por favor no olviden nada ¿si?, los anillos están en la mesa de noche acuérdate.

-Esme recuerdo cada pequeño detalle, confía en mi- contesto mi padre cansinamente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas- queden preciosas pero no deslumbren más que mi Bella ¿correcto?- soltó a mi madre y se acerco a mí, acuno mi rostro sobre su mano transmitiéndome su amor con una cálida sonrisa- te veré en unas horas pequeña.

Alice tomo el puesto de piloto en su auto, cosa que podía llegar a ser preocupante pues era una conductora bastante impaciente, al menos a donde uno quisiera llegar era un paseo veloz. El trafico en Roma como siempre era un problema, sin embargo mi hermana sabía bien que caminos tomar para evitar la sobre población de gente, mi madre iba a un rincón del asiento trasero pues las cajas con nuestros vestidos y demás accesorios iban a su lado, ella misma se había negado a dejarlos en la maleta y arriesgarse a que algo les sucediera.

Una hora más tarde estábamos en el lobby del hotel, tomando la llave de la suite. Dos estilistas y tres manicuristas nos esperaban en la habitación. Algunas de mis damas de honor ya estaban siendo arregladas mientras que algunas aun esperaban sobre la cama, vitorearon cuando me vieron entrar y en seguida Ángela fue por una botella de champan, luego de tenerla en manos se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Oh Bells, lamento no haber estado todos estos días.

-No te preocupes Ange, te entiendo perfectamente.- Alice y mi madre ya se habían puesto manos a la obra, mi madre ordenaba todo y Alice no paraba de dar indicaciones y caminar de un lado a otro.

-Mucha tensión por aquí ¿no?- rio Ángela.- bueno bueno, ya sé que con Alice aquí no podemos valernos de tiempo libre pero no he dicho ni una sola palabra para mi amiga así que por favor reclamo su atención unos segundos-las chicas miraron a Ángela atentas, la mayoría llevaba ya una copa en sus manos, mi madre me alcanzo una copa blanca- Mi querida amiga, he sido testigo del amor que se tienen tu y Alec, algo hermoso, ligero y puro. Me preguntaba todos los días cuando rayos se casarían y eh aquí el día. Pareciera mentira que hace poco hablaba contigo sobre lo hermoso que sería encontrar al amor de tu vida y ya tu lo has hecho. No puedo más que desearte un matrimonio armonioso, lleno de plenitud y sobre todo siempre avivado por la pasión. Para mí un honor ser tu madrina de bodas y júralo que si veo que vas a meter la pata te lo hare saber y espero tener mi cupo como comadre también.- reímos de su comentario y esperamos entonces la frase final- bueno amiga que mas queda, brindo por ti y Alec que les vaya bonito siempre ¡Salud!- retiro el corcho de la botella dejando salir un torrente de espuma de esta, luego sirvió champan en nuestras copas y por fin brindamos por mi futura boda, después de ello Alice volvió a tomar el mando de la situación y me sentó para que pudieran arreglarme las uñas.

Después de un rato ya, agarrar un simple lápiz era un problema gracias a mis postizas, aunque tenía que admitir que era un acabado precioso y delicado entre blanco y matices plateados, algunos brillantes enanos adornaban la rosa que habían dibujado en mis uñas, que empecé a chocar unas contra otras solo por maña.

-Basta Bells que necesito que te duren el resto del día- riño mi hermana- ve y báñate que es tarde y hay que maquillarte y peinarte aun.

-Si comandanta- entre al cuarto de baño de la suite, en el espejo había solo una mujer cansada, con unas ojeras ligeramente marcadas pero muy notables. Sonreí, aunque la alegría jamás logro llegar a sus ojos que se mostraban opacos y tristones. Me di vuelta y entre a la ducha dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara bajo el agua tibia.

Su voz corrió por mi mente como las gotas por mi piel, su aliento entro por mi nariz tan real como el vapor que empañaba el espejo cerca de mí, cerré los ojos y mientras mi mano se deslizaban por mi piel enjabonándome, solo podía verlo a él, sentir su tacto, su cercanía, esa chispa que irradiaba siempre entre los dos. Abrí a los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, viendo de primer plano los azulejos del baño, mi basto reflejo en el espejo aun empañado y escuchando tan solo las voces de mis amigas, pero ninguna si quiera cercana a la de él y es que hoy no escucharía ni siquiera sus burlas, no vería esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez, hoy no tendría quien me colmara la paciencia. Todo sería tan perfecto como Jane y Allie lo habían planeado pero tan monótono como cada momento sin su presencia.

Escurrí mi cabello después de haber cerrado el grifo y me coloque el albornoz saliendo del baño a mi reencuentro de nuevo, con todo el agite que reinaba en la suite. Las damas en su mayoría ya estaban casi listas, faltaba que se colocaran sus vestidos color champan y tomaran sus pequeños buques, algunas de ellas se habían retirado. Ángela hablaba en un rincón con mi madre y Alice en cuanto me vio me tomo de la mano y me sentó frente el espejo.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- me percate de que mi rubia amiga no se asomaba por ningún lado de la habitación.

-Decidió arreglarse en casa con mamá Elizabeth y así ayudar un poco a nuestros padres.

-Pero…

-Buenas Tardes- Jane cerró la puerta tras de sí, se veía realmente agitada, si yo tenía ojeras ella tenía entonces manchas bajo sus ojos, me guiño un ojo y se metió inmediatamente al baño corriendo contra el reloj.

Charlotte, mi estilista, se puso manos a la obra en mi cabello, primeramente tomando el secador para eliminar los residuos de agua, lo que iba a comentarle a Alice decidí dejarlo para después ya que me molestaba el sonido del secador.

Sospechaba que Rosalie estaba disgustada conmigo, fue la única que me dijo donde estaba Edward sin pensar en herirme o resultar incomoda, ella tal vez mas que nadie sabía muy bien los sentimientos que compartíamos y de seguro que ver a su hermano marcharse derrotado no era de su agrado. Tal vez no me culpara de ello, no era lógico que lo hiciera pero tal vez verme en este momento no era algo que pudiera asimilar. Guarde silencio mientras me peinaban, de todos modos cada quien andaba en lo suyo y había perdido el ánimo de fingir entusiasmo y hablar con las presentes.

Charlotte peinaba mi cabello con gran destreza, trenzaba un mechón de cabello tras otro para finalmente recogerlos todos en un moño a un costado bajo de mi cabeza, hizo unos últimos retoques. Después de rosear mi cabeza con algo de fijador, coloco finalmente unas orquestillas que semejaban las ramas de un árbol y llevaban unos pequeños adornos aguamarina, Elizabeth las había traído de América, hace algunos años las vi en una tienda de bodas, me sorprendió que lo recordara, me observe en el espejo encantada con mi peinado. De inmediato me giraron al lado contrario para maquillarme, Alice no quería que me viera hasta que estuviera el resultado final, tan solo sentí las brochas de maquillaje moverse por mi tez, me relaje y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

-¡Amiga estas preciosa!- exclamo Ángela quien con mi madre, Alice y Jane se había acercado a mí y agrupado a mi alrededor, el resto de las damas se habían ido ya a la iglesia adelantando un poco.

-Gracias.- por fin me dejaron girar la silla y pude verme en el espejo, realmente me veía bien, estaba satisfecha con mi aspecto, al menos sabia que este día deslumbraría.

-Bueno bueno ahora hay que encargarse de esto- Jane regreso con mi vestido que ahora estaba en un perchero, sus ojos se iluminaron y mi madre lo tomo en seguida.

-Creo que es mi derecho ser quien ayude a mi hija con el vestido, es un día que una madre espera desde el inicio.- la lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de mi madre, se seco avergonzada, pues ni ella lo vio venir.

-Oh mamá- me abanique los ojos queriendo evitar llorar antes de que se me corriera el rímel y a Alice le diera un infarto.

Antes que nada me volví a encerrar en el baño para colocarme la lencería de bodas, era de encaje blanco sencilla, pues pretendía cambiarme para la noche de bodas, deslice el liguero por mi pierna hasta que estuvo firmemente alrededor de mi muslo, entonces cuando estuve lista salí a que me ayudaran con aquel gran trozo de tela blanca. En realidad no fue muy difícil colocarme el vestido pues fácilmente podía deslizarlo por mis piernas en vez de tener que luchar para meter mi cabeza ya arreglada por él, mi madre arreglaba los detalles en la zona de los hombros y el abdomen mientras que Alice y Ángela hacían que el ruedo se viera perfecto. Jane preocupada porque me pisaran la cola la enlazo a la parte superior del vestido al menos hasta que estuviéramos frente a la iglesia. Charlotte se encargo de colocarme el velo, pues el resto se acobardo que pudieran dañar el peinado. Finalmente luego de lo que fue más o menos una hora, ya estaba lista, lo último que hice fue calzarme mis tacones adornados con perlas del mismo color que esta, Alice regreso del baño con un espejo de cuerpo completo colocándolo frente a mí.

5 meses, 155 días que se habían pasado tan velozmente, una víspera de bodas que atento con arrojar todo por la borda y un montón de preparativos que ahora daban su fruto. Deje una parte de mi en el camino y otra tuvo que arrastrarse hasta aquí pero ahí estaba, más hermosa que nunca, intocable, serena como el suspiro de un ángel. Satisfecha más no feliz, hice un esfuerzo por sonreír genuinamente ante mi reflejo, las chicas me abrazaron con cuidado de no pegar sus rostros a la tela del vestido y una a una salió de la habitación dejándonos tan solo a mamá y a mí antes de que partiéramos.

-¿Cariño esta feliz?- no había sido las personas más entusiasta durante la tarde pero la pregunta de mi madre me tomo por sorpresa.

-Claro mamá ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que no has dicho mucho en todo el día.

-A de ser los nervios- conteste con indiferencia actuando la mejor sonrisa posible.

-Si, puede ser.- me miro un rato, seguramente pensando- estas a punto de dar un paso muy grande e importante Bella, un matrimonio te lo aseguro que no se parece en nada a esos juegos de casita con los cuales te divertías de niña. Y es algo que tampoco debe ser un compromiso o una obligación, sino más bien algo que te disfrutes, que te nace mantenerlo en pie cada día del año hasta que se acaben su existencia. No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa Bells.

-Mamá- tome sus manos y las apreté, queriendo que me notara segura- sé lo que estoy haciendo, no tienen que recordarme una y otra vez que este es un gran paso, ya lo sé y quiero darlo…de verdad- me sonrió no muy convencida pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse con brusquedad interrumpió su intención.

-¡Alec por favor!-Grito Jane exasperada tomando a su hermano del brazo, mi prometido se mantenía en calma, me sonrió al verme y sus ojos se iluminaron posándose fijamente en mí y recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, mi madre lo miro escandalizada, se puso en frente de mí como un escudo tratando de impedir que él me viera.

-Se los ruego- dijo Alec con tranquilidad- déjenme a solas con Bella.

Lo mire confundida, la preocupación me embargo por completo y las muchachas y mi madre solo intercambiaron miradas antes de dignarse a dejarnos en privado.

-Lamento si nos estoy condenando a mil años de mala suerte o lo que sea, aunque realmente creo que me condeno es a ser asesinado por nuestras hermanas- se rio acercándose a mí a un paso vacilante, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera entendía que hacía en la suite.-Bella…necesito saber que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Mi rostro se deformo con una mueca de escepticismo, abrí la boca en un intento de formular alguna oración pero las palabras se me quedaron en la punta de la lengua y el aliento como un nudo en la garganta.

-Te amo Bella-prosiguió- no tienes ni idea de cuánto y estaría dispuesto a regalarte el mundo entero solo por verte reír, por escuchar esa hermosa risa cantarina y por ver esos ojitos brillar, irradiando luz por doquier. Me enamore de una Bella que llego a Roma y me enseño a ver el universo de un modo distinto y nada deseo más que poder llamarte mi esposa, pero el amor que siento por ti es tan grande Isabella que lo único que deseo más que estar contigo cada día de mi vida, es verte feliz, es saber que no te importa lo que pase en el mundo porque tú te sientes segura dentro del tuyo propio. Cambias el color de mis días Bella y me haces ser una mejor persona pero yo no soy quien provoca eso en ti ¿cierto?

El aire abandono mis pulmones de un solo tirón, perpleja caí como peso muerto sobre el sillón, Alec no se movió en ningún momento aunque hizo ademan de hacerlo cuando la sangre abandono mis mejillas.

-Un solo corazón no puede mantener a flote a los dos Bella- murmuro esta vez caminando hacia mí, tomo asiento en el piso cruzando sus piernas frente a mí.

-Alec yo quiero casarme contigo.

-Te convenciste de que quieres hacerlo. Bella te vi esta semana, vi como mirabas a Edward aun cuando ni tú te dabas cuenta de que lo observas diferente, es único, como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo que ustedes dos. No es que me encante arrojarte a sus brazos y mucho menos que no quiero que te quedes, pero no nos hagamos esto Bells, no quiero casarme con una mujer que piensa en otro hombre, no hay venas masoquistas en mi.

-¿Entonces yo si soy una masoquista? ¿Por querer olvidar a alguien que solo pone mi mundo de cabezas?

-Nuestro noviazgo fue precioso Bella, casi perfecto, por favor no arruinemos un hermoso recuerdo. Por nosotros Bells, por favor dejemos de fingir que hacemos lo correcto, te estoy dando permiso a que te marches, a que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado. Antes que cualquier cosa me prometí ser siempre tu amigo y jamás sería capaz de pensar solo en mí. Ve Bella, has tu vida, sacude tus demonios, piensa, ordena todo lo que Edward arraso a su paso y si para entonces aun me amas y aun quieres seguir con esta locura está bien, aquí estaré y ten por seguro que estaré feliz de irme contigo a cualquier capilla del mundo y decirte mis votos y promesas frente a un padre que nos de su bendición, pero por ahora no puedo dejar que nos hagas esto. Lo lamento.- Alec se levanto tomo mi mano y me halo lentamente hacia él, cuando estuve justo a centímetros de su rostro tomo el mío entre sus manos y me sonrió, deposito un dulce pero corto beso en mis labios y acto siguiente me abrazo con fuerzas, enrolle mis brazos entorno a su cintura y sentí como por fin después de todo, me sentía libre de nuevo.

-Alec te amo, lo juro que si…lamento que no sea lo suficiente.- con sus dedos bajo mi barbilla alzo mi cabeza un poco, haciendo que lo mirara.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, lo intentaste bonita.- beso mi frente y se separo de mi sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo- ve y ocúltate en tu guarida cariño.

-Alec, no puedo.

-Compre ese lugar para que fuera tu hogar Bella, para que ahí te sintieras segura e hicieras dentro de esas paredes tu mundo. Estaré bien, tengo mas donde vivir, tómalo como un obsequio adelantado de navidad, de todos modos no está muy lejos.

-¿Qué le diremos a todos?

-La verdad- vacilo- bueno al menos una parte de ella, pero tu…tu cámbiate y vete de aquí, ya has tenido suficientes sinsabores para agregar uno más a la lista.

-No tengo palabras para agradecértelo Alec- el rímel finalmente fue víctima de mis lagrimas- eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él solo lo arruino.

-A veces la vida nos da pistas de que no es el momento, de que aún nos quedan lugares que recorrer antes de elegir. Estaremos bien Bella, cámbiate ¿si? Yo me encargo del resto.- y así después de abrazarme y depositar otro beso en mi frente fue que Alec salió de la habitación liberándome al fin de la soga al cuello, pase el cerrojo de la puerta y me tumbe en la cama queriendo quedar como la Bella Durmiente y no tener que despertar para encarar el mundo.

El auto de mi hermana iba a 250 kilómetros por horas, hace rato que había dejado el hotel atrás juntos con unas histéricas y confundidas damas, madrina y mi madre, quienes me riñeron mientras caminaba con mi vestido casual y mis sandalias, rumbo a las afuera,s en camino opuesto a la iglesia. Alec me telefoneo un par de horas después informándome que seguía con vida aunque habrían muchas cosas que devolver y mucha comida que acabar, reí de su mensaje y luego seguí manejando sin rumbo, ni siquiera quería ir a casa solo apreté el acelerador, mire al horizonte y lo marque como mi destino, rumbo a mi mañana.

* * *

_**-Algunas personas ven aquello que nosotros no, algunas otras nos aman tanto que prefieren abrir nuestras alas aun cuando signifique detener su propio vuelo, algunas veces lo mejor que puedes hacer en la vida no es aquello que todos esperan de ti. De vez en cuando perdemos el sentido de la brújula, olvidamos que somos humanos y no títeres. Dejamos atrás nuestros verdaderos deseos que gritan desde lo mas hondo de nuestros corazones.-**_

**Hola :). No se imaginaron que seria Alec la voz de la conciencia ¿Cierto?, esto demuestra que la perfección no siempre es lo perfecto para nosotros, Alec es un sol, un hombre que merece la pena amar, pero sencillamente aun cuando existe ese príncipe azul, el verdadero amor no tiene nada que ver con ese final feliz. **

**Cumplo con informales que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, no les adelanto nada, porque aun en este punto no sabemos que pueda pasar. Gracias por todo como siempre, los últimos reviews fueron una gran gama de sensaciones, pude hasta reírme un poco. Ha sido una hermosa travesía compartir todo esto con ustedes, y espero que aun estando cerca del final, este fanfic les siga gustando tanto o mas que el primer día. Besitos, y ahora si, hasta el próximo capi. **


	19. Mi deseo de navidad

-Tus cosas están ya empacadas y en un rato nuestros padres vendrán a despedirse ¿estás segura de que quieres irte sola?- Mi hermana se paro frente a mi mirándome como un cachorrito, siempre que quería influir en mi opinión hacia eso.

-Estaré bien Alice, es lo que quiero hacer.

Me abrazo muy fuerte y después continuo con sus tareas. Ya había hecho un mes desde el día del matrimonio, las cosas después de cancelar todo estuvieron algo tensas los Vulturi a excepción de Alec se molestaron conmigo, aun cuando nunca llegaron a saber los detalles de lo sucedido. Jane hasta donde supe se puso roja de la furia y juro nunca más hacernos un favor ni a mí ni a su hermano, me llamo millones de veces de seguro para gritarme serpientes y dragones pero jamás llegue a contestar la llamada. Mis padres me hicieron un montón de preguntas de porque decidimos abandonar la boda a solo unas horas pero, realmente no me sentí preparada para explicarles que Alec me había dejado libre para que fuera por otro hombre.

Los regalos de novios junto con la comida de la recepción los donamos a obras benéficas en mutuo acuerdo. Alec como prometió, se encargo de encarar a cada uno de los invitados y disculparse con ellos. Jamás me perdonaría el haberle dejado hacer todo aquello, pero la verdad es que yo no fui lo suficiente valiente para darles la cara a todas esas personas.

Los Masen se fueron al día siguiente, me agradecieron por la excelente estadía y me dieron su pésame por no haber podido presenciar la boda, aunque Rosalie en silencio y aparte de todos me convenció de que había hecho lo correcto, me obligo a prometer que la visitaría en América y no volveríamos a perder el contacto.

Al final de todo con los días y las semanas todos empezaron a olvidarse de lo sucedido, mas allá de todo cada quien se preocupaba mas por la llegada de la navidad que por unos novios incomprendidos que decidieron echarse atrás el día de la boda.

El apartamento que Alec había comprado resulto tener tres habitaciones, siendo mucho más grande de lo que querría una joven soltera en medio de la ciudad, sin embargo me pareció de mal gusto vender lo que él había llamado mi nuevo hogar, así que lleve a Allie a vivir conmigo, era muy divertido aunque mis padres se habían quejado al principio alegando que solo se habían preparado moralmente para despedir a una hija, todos los días los visitamos y de vez en cuando Esme se quedaba con nosotras salvando nuestra cocina ya que los menús por lo normal eran a base de ensaladas o comidas congeladas.

Alice había vuelto con sus trabajos de modelaje y cursaba diseño en la universidad, claro que por ahora estaba de vacaciones ya que nos encontrábamos a vísperas de navidad, yo por otro lado a estos días se supone que estaría aun de luna de miel así que no me había reintegrado a la clínica, Ángela por diferencia se la pasaba metida ahí con sus y mis pacientes. Todos habían retomado el curso de sus vidas, hasta Alec quien se había mudado a España debido al trabajo, consiguió junto con su padre un proyecto en Barcelona y ahí estaba desde unas dos semanas atrás, de vez en cuando me escribía contándome como estaba y que era de su vida, éramos amigos y comprensivo como siempre evitábamos hablar del tema hasta que el invierno hubiera pasado.

Alice se fue a trabajar, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos aunque estaba vez ya no me carcomían por dentro, tome una silla y la lleve al balcón solo que me mantuve del lado de adentro de las panorámicas, afuera las calles y farolas estaban cubiertas por un manto blanco y helado, los niños jugaban divertidos con la nieve que, había caído la noche anterior y los adultos abrigados hasta las orejas se trasladaban de un lado a otro ajetreados pero, motivados por ese espíritu navideño que se apodera de cada alma en estos días. De algún modo no se podía ser miserable cuando ves tantas luces de colores y adornos a donde sea, sencillamente te terminan contagiando de ese entusiasmo, me serví una taza de café y observe mis cosas ordenadas a un lado del mueble central de la sala, la maleta naranja de mi hermana resaltaba entre los adornos color crema. El timbre aun con un tono exageradamente escandaloso me saco de mis cavilaciones, camine hacia la puerta y después de observar por el ojo mágico, le abrí a mis padres. Mama fue la primera en envolverme con sus ahora fríos brazos y luego mi padre deposito un beso en mi mejilla entrando urgido al cálido estar.

-¿Mucho frio allá afuera?

-Creo que parece cosa obvia hija- respondió papa tiritando, les serví una taza de chocolate caliente que me agradecieron en grande.

-Estábamos pensando linda que no deberías pasar año nuevo sola así que estaremos todos juntos a todas maneras.

-¿Cómo así? Aun no estaré aquí para esos días mamá.

-Lo sabemos- se unió papá- por eso nosotros iremos a ti, le dijimos a Alice que comprara los boletos así que para entonces estaremos todos juntos.

-¿Recibiremos el año en el hotel?

-No linda- dijo mama como si me estuviera saltando algo obvio- será como los viejos tiempos.

Los viejos tiempos, claro.

-En fin, ¿Qué le pediste a santa este año?- cambió de tema papá.

-Tengo 26 años papá, no creo que Santa se recuerde aun de mí.

-Al menos debes pedir un deseo de navidad- dijo mamá.

-Tengo todo cuanto podría desear.

-Mi niña siempre tan humilde, eso es algo que amo de ti Bella pero sabes perfectamente que siempre hay algo que deseamos, desde el detalle más sencillo hasta el universo si es posible.

-No se me ocurre nada en este momento mamá, tal vez a primera hora de navidad se me ocurra que desear.

-Yo desearía estar con toda mi familia.

-Papá ya hablamos de eso.- recalque con un resoplido.

-Lo sé princesa, pero soñar no cuesta nada.- se levanto del asiento y llevo la taza vacía a la cocina- en fin pasamos a despedirnos de ti y desearte buen viaje, debes estar terminando de preparar las cosas así que- me abrió los brazos esperando que fuera hasta a él cosa que hice y lo abrace- cuídate mucho por allá ¿si? Y recuerda conectar la videocámara el día de navidad.

-Lo hare papá- me dio un beso en la frente y espero por mamá quien se acerco a mí y me abrazo también.

-Se feliz mi niña, es lo más importante.- sonreí en respuesta y después los despedí.

Como papá había dicho ya pronto tendría que irme al aeropuerto, así que ordene algunas cosas en el apartamento, me bañe y después de finalizar unos últimos detalle llame a Alice para que viniera por mí. Unos 20 minutos más tarde mi hermana tocaba el clarson desde la planta baja, apague las luces y despues de dejarle las indicaciones de cómo no tumbar las paredes de mi casa salí a su encuentro.

Atravesamos las calles de Roma a toda velocidad, siendo normal tratándose de mi hermana, era como si fuera inmune a los semáforos en rojo y a los fiscales de transito; de un modo extraño siempre tenía el camino abierto a cualquier lado de la ciudad o ella misma se lo abría de una manera que yo aun no lograba entender. Nos llevo solo un rato llegar a al Leonardo Da Vinci, los pasajeros se veían correr de un lado a otro con sus maletas, ejecutivos regresando a casa, sobre cargos preparándose para su jornada de trabajo, pilotos con sus pulcros uniformes y turistas en busca siempre de nuevas aventuras, todos corriendo de un lado a otro preocupados por no perder sus vuelos o por que la nieve que amenazaba por caer no los agarrara en la calle. Alice estaciono el auto y luego bajamos, tome mi maleta y la puse a andar sobre el piso yendo con mi hermana al lado hacia la zona de embarque. Arregle unos últimos trámites en su compañía y después de algo más de media hora estaba lista para tomar mi avión.

-Cuídate mucho Bells, en cuanto llegues allá llámame ¿okey?- me abrazo por lo que me pareció tan solo un minuto y sobre sus grandes tacones logro alcanzarme para besar mi mejilla- estaremos ahí para antes del 31 así que mientras tanto no te pierdas.

-Estaré bien, no soy una niña que se perderá entre los edificios cálmate.

Me sonrió y luego me despidió agitando su mano y guiñándome un ojo. Camine con mi bolso de mano hacia el avión y subí a él, recordé aquel día con Edward cuando me dejo pilotear, sonreí y contenta tome mi asiento en la clase alta. Una hora después de despegar me quede dormida, precisamente había programado mi vuelo de noche para no tener que soportar las horas de vuelo completas, al abrir los ojos, por la ventanilla ya se lograba ver tierra firme cosa que me alivio mucho pues desde arriba el mar era mucho mas grande de lo que mi consiente podía manejar. Escuche el piloto avisar que nos encontrábamos ya sobre territorio aéreo Americano, pronto estaríamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de New York, mire por la ventanilla de nuevo con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, las manos me picaban y algo en mi estomago se agitaba.

-¿Señorita hay algo que desee?- se acerco la sobrecargo a mi, hablándome en voz baja.

-Un vaso de agua por favor- decidí entonces para calmar mi ansiedad.

Una hora después estaba ya pisando de nuevo territorio estadunidense, inhale profundo cuando hube bajado del avión, el aire, tal vez eran jugarretas de mi mente pero era distinto, me llenaba de una cierta calidez que hace mucho no experimentaba, aun cuando estuviera a punto de nevar y el frio nocturno me erizara la piel. Camine hacia el aeropuerto donde espere por mi maleta.

-¡Bella!- escuche una voz femenina, me gire en todas direcciones esforzándome por encontrar esa cabellera rubia perfectamente cuidada- ¡Hey Bella por aquí!- ahí estaba Rose, entre unos cuantos familiares quienes con carteles esperaban a sus allegados para noche buena, camine apresurada hacia mi amiga y la abrace con fuerzas en cuanto estuve con ella.

-Oh Rose, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo.- dije con lagrimas empañando mis ojos.

-Solo cuando Alice llamo diciendo que ya tenias la maleta lista fue que creí que de verdad vendrías Bells. ¡Bienvenida! Santo cielos eres el mejor regalo de navidad que una estrella pudo traerme- rió mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.- Emmet nos espera en el auto, ya verás, simplemente lo adoraras.

-La primera Cullen en conocer a tu prometido, que dicha.

Precisamente al lado del mercedes rojo de mi amiga había un fortachón esperándonos, hombre digno de una mujer como Rose, apenas y solo pude juzgar su rostro, parecido al de un niño tremendo pero dulce, nos sonrió y unos dulces hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaron en cuanto vio a Rose y la beso ligeramente cuando esta se acerco. Se paro erguido cuando estuvo frente a mí pero de la nada me tomo en brazos alzándome con cautela.

-¡Bella! Rose no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que llego de Italia, ya siento que te conociera.- Rose se carcajeaba de la risa observando la escena que a mí me parecía bochornosa, mis mejillas estaban encendidas cuando su novio por fin me coloco sobre tierra.

-Eh un placer Emmet- fue lo único que fui capaz de gesticular.

Subimos al auto mientras Emmet me hacia un cuestionario entero de mis 26 años de vida, me hubiera sentido incomoda de no ser porque realmente se veía interesado, Rose de vez en cuando intercedía en la conversación aunque iba más pendiente del trafico que cualquier otra cosa, pues su prometido -quien a pesar de que era quien iba al volante- no se preocupaba mucho de ver que autos llevaba por delante.

-Emmet fíjate por dónde vas- Repitió Rose alterada.

-Amor llevo 12 años conduciendo, confía en mí.- la tomo de la mano calmándola solo un poco.

Rosalie vivía un apartamento cerca del Central Park, era extraordinariamente espacioso aunque la decoración llenaba hasta el ultimo rincón de las habitaciones, obviamente había pura mano femenina en su casa pues los colores eran 100% al estilo de Rose, al igual que el mobiliario y adornos, moderno pero elegante y para nada sutil. Mi habitación daba con vista al parque que ahora solo era hectáreas cubiertas por nieve y arboles desnudos, expuestos a la fría ventisca polar.

Las luces en New York se veían por doquier, de colores, blancas, amarillas, centenares y centenares de ellas, los establecimientos era como si batallara uno contra el otro para ver cuál era mejor en su decoración, era algo satisfactorio de observar. Mucho más abajo había un grupo de niños cantando aun villancicos, esperando que los transeúntes llenaran sus bolsillos colaborando con sus sueños navideños. Mi amiga por el contrario había hecho una decoración navideña recatada, a pesar de que mamá Elizabeth siempre rebosaba su casa con adornos y luces navideñas, al parecer Rose era todo lo opuesto, había un pequeño árbol navideño que a pesar de su tamaño llamaba la atención, lo justo con sus llamativos colores purpura, negro y plateado.

-Hey Bells ven a cenar- llamo Emmet asomándose por un costado de la puerta.

-En seguida voy Emmet- tan rápido como pude me duche para poder ponerme mi mono de pijama y una franela ceñida al cuerpo.

Rosalie llevaba un delantal puesto, depositaba sobre la mesa distintos recipientes y unos dos platos con hamburguesas, me di cuenta de que era una cena al estilo "sírvase usted mismo" me senté a un lado de la mesa. Entre bocados me vengue de Emmet haciendo esta vez yo el interrogatorio, era una persona realmente grata, con cada comentario me hacia reír, Rosalie me hablo un poco de cómo seguían sus padres, note que evitaba hablar de Edward. Luche para que mis anfitriones me dejaran lavar los trastes, si fuera por ellos no me dejarían mover ni un solo dedo en toda mi estadía. Emmet se excuso explicando que había sido un largo día y después de despedirse de nosotras se fue a dormir. Yo me dirigí también cansada a mi habitación y Rosalie me siguió cerrando luego la puerta tras ella.

-Bella…- la observe atenta- Él está aquí en New York.

-Lo sé- conteste sin inmutarme aunque mi corazón ahora latía más fuerte- ¿Cómo esta?

-Jamás lo había visto tan amargado y triste, casi se parece a una de esas momias que tiene retratadas en su laboratorio.

-Yo nunca quise hacerle la vida dura Rosalie.

-Alec es un gran hombre- comento tomándome por sorpresa- no cualquier persona dejaría ir a alguien que ama y dejar que sea feliz. No soy tonta Bells, ya habías tardado en venir por lo que deseas.

-Mi deseo de navidad.-susurre recordando lo que mamá había dicho esa tarde. Mire por la ventana la estela que una estrella dejaba a su paso y pedí mi deseo esperando que pronto fuera realidad.

* * *

**Hola *-*, ups me perdí un poco, aun las tengo esperando el final feliz jeje, pero ya pronto. Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, asi que sencillamente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, besitos, hasta el próximo cap :***


	20. Siempre fuiste tu

Me desperté sintiendo el aire ligero que chocaba contra mi rostro y lo refrescaba junto con cada vértice de mi cuerpo. Era cerca del medio día, las voces de Rose y Emmet se escuchaban apenas distorsionadas por la distancia de mi habitación a la cocina, puse mis pies calientitos y resguardados sobre la cerámica, que de inmediato impacto contra mi piel, provocándome un escalofrió, busque con rapidez el refugio de mis pantuflas y luego de desperezarme camine hacia el baño colocándome bajo la tibia agua que caía por la ducha. Deje que cada gota se deslizara por mi cuerpo y me relajara, a pesar de que tan solo comenzaba mi día y debería estar en paz, dentro de mi todo se agitaba, mi corazón no paraba de chocar contra mi pecho y mis pulmones luchaban por permitirme si quiera el aliento. Su rostro se había colado por cada sueño de la noche, su voz se había convertido en el arrullo mientras dormía y su tacto el deseo entre las sabanas, no había salido de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo, no me había dado tregua ni siquiera mientras buscaba paz y es que tal vez solo encontraría calma a su lado.

Lo primero que hice al salir de la ducha fue secar mi cabello, había tenido la valentía de lavarlo a tan baja temperatura en el ambiente pero estaba convencida de que no sería tan arriesgada cuando chocara contra el frio día que me esperaba afuera. Me vestí con mi ropa apropiadamente abrigada para el invierno, un jean, botas de tacón y un suéter azul cuello de tortuga que me había regalado Alice la pasada navidad, me maquille esperando dar a mi rostro algo más de color, aunque no era necesario enrojecer mas mis mejillas. Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y cuando hube reunido las suficientes ganas de seguir con esto, salí de la habitación a reunirme con Rosalie y Emmet quienes cocinaban juntos el almuerzo.

-Buenos días Bella- saludo Rose cuando me vio.

-Buenos días chicos- salude tomando un lugar en un taburete frente al mesón.

-Para la signorina- dijo Emmet colocando frente a mí una taza de café.

-Vaya, ¿estudiaste sobre mis gustos?

-Ya te dije que pareciera como si te conociera- contesto compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Rose.

-¿A dónde iras tan arreglada Bells?-cuestiono Rose sentándose a mi lado mientras la comida se cocía.

-Seguro tiene una cita con Romeo.

-Pues no Emmet, no tengo una cita con mi simbólico italiano. En realidad aun no estoy segura de a dónde voy.

-¿Quieres que te guie un poco?- pregunto Rosalie sabiendo perfectamente mi intención.

-No sé qué le diré…-admití amenazando con tirar la toalla sin siquiera tenerla en manos.

-No hace falta que lo sepas, no todo en la vida debe premeditarse Bells. Algunas cosas solo debes hacerlas siguiendo a tu corazón, en algunas ocasiones nuestras neuronas dejan de funcionar, el cerebro decide desconectarse de todo nuestro cuerpo y es entonces cuando los sentimientos se aprovechan de ello y descarrilados salen por cada poro de tu piel. Cuando estés ahí, frente a él, no necesitaras decir nada, lo miraras, sonreirás y ya nada más hará falta.

-Eso creí hace diez años, que con mirarlo bastaría, que él se daría cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

-No amas a alguien porque lo necesitas Bella, lo necesitas porque lo amas y eso fue lo que él no vio a tiempo.

-¿Cómo se que ahora lo sabe?- A estas alturas Emmet en silencio se había retirado de la cocina dejándonos un poco de privacidad.

-Porque sino no estuvieras en Estados Unidos amiga mía. Ten por seguro que de estar casado el último lugar que pisarías seria este.

-Rosalie sabes que eso no es cierto.- me defendí avergonzada porque muy en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón.

-No te sientas mal por ello, siempre has sido así Bells, prefieres huir de aquello que no logras manejar. ¿Sabes? Nos pasamos la vida preguntándonos porque suceden las cosas, que son, cuanto duraran, para todo tenemos una pregunta, una duda, un pero. Dejamos pasar las mejores cosas de la vida solo porque queremos comprenderlas y es que cuando entiendes todo, es que sientes que puedes manejarlo a tu gusto, que tienes poder sobre ello cuando en realidad una vez que lo entiendes pierde su encanto. El misterio es el más hermoso atractivo que puede haber Bells, muchas veces no debes entender las cosas para disfrutarlas, no necesitas premeditar cada paso que das, no necesitas tener en mente las probabilidades. Vivir se trata de aceptar las cosas y ya, de sentirlas cuando se te dan porque ya no sabes que pasara mañana. Siempre quieres saber si las cosas terminaran bien, quieres apostar siempre a lo seguro y aquello que no comprendes lo descartas y sin embargo amas a mi hermano por ser todo lo contrario, porque nunca sabes que esperar de él, porque aunque sientes que lo conoces, cada día vez algo nuevo de él, lo amas porque con él nunca sabes a dónde vas y sin embargo solo a su lado es que te sientes segura de arriesgarte a lo que sea.

-El desequilibra todo en mi vida Rose.

-Y es eso lo que amas de él- aseguró.

Observe a mi amiga quien ahora serbia la comida, dejo de hablarme, dejando que sus palabras se movieran por mi mente ayudándome a aceptar lo que ya sabía desde siempre, Edward era la eterna incertidumbre en mi vida, siempre agitaba cada una de mis ideas pero no me importaba, porque cuando él me miraba ya nada tenía importancia, todo perdía sentido menos el estar a su lado, él era el único sentido que necesitaba para continuar.

Emmet se había reunido con nosotras después de cerciorarse de que había pasado la charla de chicas, ayudo a Rose a poner la mesa y tomamos asiento en los mismos lugares de la noche anterior, esta vez para almorzar. Comimos en silencio con música de fondo, de vez en cuando Emmet hacia algún comentario sobre las noticias o cosas que faltaban por comprar para noche buena, yo me limitaba a observarlos y escuchar de vez en cuando que era lo que decían.

-Bella ¿te comento Rossie que mañana iremos a una fiesta?

-No- observe a mi amiga y de nuevo lleve mi vista a Emmet- pero está bien, los esperare entonces para abrir los regalos.

-No te dejaremos aquí Bella-intercedió mi amiga- pensaba en ir por un vestido mañana en la mañana, sé que no eres fan de las fiestas pero prometo que será algo rápido, es solo protocolo del periódico.

-Rosalie…no quiero hacer mal trió.

-Con suerte no lo harás- culmino sonriendo, no me dejo oportunidad de emitir comentario alguno pues se levanto llevando los platos sucios al lava platos.

Genial, una fiesta, hubiera preferido quedarme perfectamente abrigada en casa mirando una cursi película y comiendo palomitas mientras llegaba la hora de navidad, pero realmente era tonto creer que Rosalie me dejaría hacerlo siendo la noche antes de navidad. Emmet se despidió de nosotras disculpándose con que aun tenia diligencias que hacer antes de que llegara el día de mañana, cuando no pretendía estar disponible para alguien más que no fuera parte de su familia o allegados. Sentí la necesidad de mirar a otro lado cuando compartió un dulce beso con Rose, corto pero lo suficientemente intimo para incomodarme. Rosalie después de cerciorarse que de un momento a otro yo no tendría un ataque de pánico que me hiciera renunciar a todo, fue a cambiarse y una media hora después nos encontrábamos en su auto camino a…bueno realmente no tenía muy claro a donde nos dirigíamos.

-¿Sabes donde estará hoy, Rose?

-Todos los domingos suele estar en el mismo lugar.- contesto despreocupada, hubiera deseado una respuesta más explícita.

Mire por la ventana del auto, resignada a guardar silencio en vez de luchar porque mi voz se escuchara por sobre el sonido estridente de la música, el repertorio de mi amiga se basaba principalmente en baladas, que a pesar de su suave melodía ella se negaba a escuchar la música a un volumen normal y saludable para nuestros tímpanos. Intente relajarme lo más posible sobre mi asiento, obligue a mi respiración a que fuera acompasada, tomando bocanadas profundas de aire y soltándolo lentamente, mis manos a pesar del frio no dejaban de sudar, no tenía muy claro a donde nos dirigíamos pero mi subconsciente ya se encargaba de alterar cada tramo bajo mi piel. Mil y un imágenes fueron apareciendo en mi cabeza, atropellándose una contra otra, sueños, miedos, recuerdos, todos con un mismo protagonista. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Me amaba aun? ¿Me daría otra oportunidad? ¿Estaría bien? Una pregunta tras los talones de otra, centenares de miedos y miles de deseos, unos contra otros.

-Hasta aquí te trae la marea Bella- dijo aparcando frente a un edificio marfil con decenas de dibujos artísticos sobre la pared- ¡Animo!- Me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Observe el lugar por lo que me pareció una eternidad, me sentí pequeña e insignificante en el mundo, los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuando me percate de que el auto de Rose se alejaba cada vez más, me había convencido de correr en otra dirección, de abandonarlo todo y dejarme perder entre la gente. Camine hacia las puertas de lo que ahora detallaba era una biblioteca, debí haberlo sabido, el único lugar donde Edward se sentía en paz, acorte la distancia entre mi mano y el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, haciendo uso de todo mi valor aun cuando la sangre se me había congelado bajo la piel.

Estantes llenos de libros se alzaban recostados a las paredes, toda mi vida había visto las bibliotecas de los mismos colores café y apenas iluminadas pero esta a diferencia estaba llena de colores, de halos de luz y se respiraba cierta serenidad entre cada libro que la ocupaba, distrayéndome observe los estantes, los libros iban desde los más viejos y clásicos hasta los mas contemporáneos. Algunas personas leían sobre el puf que había en ciertos estares de la biblioteca y otro pequeño grupo sobre las mesas. Gire mi cabeza de una dirección a otra, en parte buscándolo, en parte intentando responderme que hacia metida en este lio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo linda?- una señora de unos 55 años me sonreía con la vista fija en mi tras sus pequeñas gafas, supuse que era la bibliotecaria.

-No, estoy bien solo observo que me gustaría leer.

-Me ha tomado 20 años coleccionar todos estos libros, quise que las personas se dieran cuenta de que con cada historia puedes viajar a un nuevo lugar, sentir mil emociones y recorrer todo un universo. Espero que encuentres algo de tu agrado entonces.

-¿Todos esos libros son suyos?- cuestione impresionada, ni la biblioteca de mi padre llegaría a ser tan grande como esta.

-Cuando dedicas tu vida a lo que más amas puedes hacer maravillas.- palmeo mi hombro y después de sonreírme de nuevo continúo caminando por el lugar.

Puse pie en marcha y camine por las salas esperando encontrar a Edward con suerte, Rosalie se veía segura de que su hermano se encontraba aquí, esperaba que fuera cierto.

No había muchas personas que ocuparan el espacio y cada una de las que había se mantenía inmutable sobre sus asientos abstraídos en el libro que habían decidido llevar en mano.

-Gracias Marie, siempre tan atenta- su voz, todo a mi alrededor desaparecía cuando escuchaba ese melodioso tono que me robaba el aliento, sobresaltada busque en todos los sentidos su proveniencia , fue entonces cuando lo vi, sentado en una pequeña mesa a una esquina de la sala, sorbía tranquilamente de su tasa mientras con un dedo pasaba la pagina del libro. Mi cerebro no fue lo suficientemente ágil para decidir si mandar la señal de que corriera hacia él o lo llamara, no pude si quiera mover un solo dedo, paralizada pero con cada tramo bajo mi piel moviéndose descarriadamente, me limite a observarlo a convencerme de que era real, de que solo se encontraba a pasos de mi. Estudie su rostro, ahora opaco y triste, me sentí culpable por ser la razón de su desdicha; no supe si darme la vuelta y dejarlo continuar o ir hacia él y pedirle que me perdonara.

Levanto el rostro y asustada me gire hacia los estantes cruzando los dedos para que no me hubiera visto, mi respiración era agitada aun cuando luchaba por tomar bocanadas suevas de aire. Fingí detallar el lomo de cada libro, buscando algo que me llamara la atención mientras aun era presa del miedo y la incertidumbre.

-Siendo tus gustos tan dulces y románticos creo que este te gustara- susurro en mi oído a la vez que colocaba frente a mi "Perdóname si te llamo amor", tome el libro en mis manos y me voltee hacia él quedando solo a centímetros de su cuerpo, abrí mis labios pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca, volví a cerrarlos sin saber que decir.- pensé que era un juego de mi mente Bella.

-Pensé una y otra vez que te diría cuando estuviera frente a ti, como actuaria, como lograría ganarme de nuevo tu corazón. Hasta soñé con este momento, idee una y mil veces el tiempo en el espacio cuando te tuviera de nuevo a mi alcance, pero ahora estoy aquí, a un corto tramo de distancia de ti y cada neurona de mi cuerpo se ha desconectado, me ha abandonado indefensa frente a mis sentimientos que lo único que hacen es aflojarme las rodillas y cortarme la respiración. Edward lo siento yo nunca…-las palabras salían de mi apresuradamente, como una llave abierta imposible de detener.

-Shhh- interrumpió mis palabras colocando un dedo sobre mis labios- Estas aquí, eso es suficiente para mí, para saber que no lo he perdido todo.

-Te fuiste- murmure- y yo te deje ir.

-Debemos equivocarnos para darnos cuenta de que cometemos un error, una vez yo hice lo mismo y fui tan tonto de hacerlo de nuevo pero quería respetar tu decisión Bella, "_intentas detenerlo con las manos, y esperas poder atrapar ahí también su corazón. Pero no es así. El corazón tiene piernas que no ves" _no podía detenerte cuando ya habías elegido en tu vida.

-¿Es tarde?

-Jamás.- susurro y deposito un beso en mi coronilla.

-Tengo miedo Edward, cada minuto de la vida tengo miedo de dar un paso en falso, de amar tanto así y que entonces no sea suficiente.- una lagrima abandono mis ojos delatando aun mas lo que llevaba en el alma.

-Si no vivieras con miedo al amor no serias humana Bells. Tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y cada sensación bajo las manos de Cupido es distinta, desconocida, tan grande que con solo rozarla nos asustamos y aun así algo en nosotros nos impulsa, algo se convierte en el motor de nuestras acciones, algo nos hace creer que lo único imposible es lo imposible. Deja de creer que todo necesita un patrón, deja de pensar que todo debe estar bajo control y entonces el miedo será tan solo un triste susurro, vive en la locura Bella, porque los cuerdos se pasan mucho tiempo buscando razones y olvidan como simplemente disfrutar.

-Pareciera que tu hermana hablara a través de ti.- dije medio riendo aunque aun no paraba de llorar.

-No llores mi niña, nada me duele más que verte sufrir.

-¿Me amas?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, buscando aquello que tanto necesitaba saber.

-Como no tienes idea.- le creí, las únicas palabras en las cuales colocaba toda mi fe y es que por cada poro de su piel lo demostraba.

-Nunca me dejes ir de nuevo Edward, por favor- me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, buscando consuelo en la única persona que me hacia tocar fondo y volver a volar en el mismo tiempo. Humedecí su suéter con mis lágrimas pero él solo acariciaba los hilos castaños de mi cabellera y cantaba en mi oído una melodía que no reconocí pero era simplemente hermosa.

-"And though your arms and legs are under. Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder my love will be there still"

-¿Para cada momento de tu vida tienes una cita?- rio por mi pregunta, no respondió hasta haber tomado mi barbilla entre su índice y el pulgar haciendo que levantara mi rostro encontrando el suyo.

-Tengo tal vez una para cada momento que estoy contigo.- se acerco, salvando el pequeño espacio que nos distanciaba, rozo con sus labios las puertas de mi boca. Después de alargar ese momento previo al propio beso, termino de unir nuestros labios, fusionándose uno en el otro con cada dulce movimiento. Por primera vez no nos embargaba un sentimiento de agonía, no era agridulce, no era luz y oscuridad, solo éramos dos personas que por fin habíamos encontrado nuestro hogar, que habíamos dejado de creer que estábamos locos o más bien habíamos dejado de luchar contra ello, entremezcle mis dedos en su cabello y él me acerco más a su cuerpo tomándome delicadamente por la cintura.

-"_Si tenias que llegar un día, te habría esperado toda la vida"- _susurro entre besos. Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, y me separe de él recordando que estábamos en un lugar público, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mantuve ahí, inmovible inmortalizando el momento en mi memoria.

-¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que siempre has sido tú? El único que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora, que la sangre me hierva en las venas, que el estomago se me expanda alojando las mariposas dentro de él, que mis ojos dejen de ver y mis oídos de escuchar. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que tú eras mi dulce locura?

-Tal vez este sea un sueño- contesto acunando mi mano- tal vez despertaras, te encontraras en Roma, viviendo feliz al lado de tu esposo y recordando que hace diez años que no ves a este insignificante hombre con el que fantaseas.

-Si este es un sueño que sea efímero. No quiero despertar si no es para vivir mi realidad de tu mano.

Sus ojos brillaron al escuchar mis palabras, me sonrió desapareciendo de su tez todo rastro de oscuridad. Le devolví la sonrisa sintiéndome después de mucho tiempo, de nuevo feliz. Ya no importaba nada, no había un ayer y no sé si un mañana, no me importaba si algún día llegaría a conseguir todo en la vida, cada mapa desapareció, cada plan de perfección se perdió en la arena.

No había un camino a seguir, no sabía que haría mañana, no sabía quién sería al despertar. No tenía la certeza de si amanecería oscuro o con un sol radiante, no sabía si nuestro amor alcanzaría para toda una vida o si era lo que necesitaba para encontrar todo en mi existencia. Ya no estaba segura de casi nada, solo una cosa la tenia bien clara y es que todo cuanto viniera por suceder solo quería descubrirlo al lado de él. El hombre que apareció unos días antes de mi boda, me colmo la paciencia, arruino cada uno de mis pasos bien premeditados y solo así me recordó que era lo que realmente deseaba. Me devolvió la picardía de una genuina sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente este fic se despide. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este sencillo pero siempre dulce final, sencillamente no podía separar a Bella de Edward, hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas pase lo que pase. Me alegra muchísimo haber llegado a sus corazones y recuerden: arriesguense de vez en cuando, mejor es haberlo intentado que nunca probado. **

**Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en esta trayectoria, por la maravillosa receptividad, por los comentarios, los favoritos, simplemente un millón de gracias por leer. Este fanfic ha sido sin duda una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido, llevare cada momento siempre en mi corazón al igual que ustedes. Volveré algún día con alguna historia entre manos, ya veremos que se cocina por ahí; mientras tanto vayan y deleitense con la vida, cada segundo es mágico siempre y cuando lo sepan ver. **

**Besitos, sera hasta un nuevo momento ;)**


End file.
